The End where I begin
by steffy2106
Summary: 3 years after leaving the academy to find dimitri and failing, Rose is finally coming back to the US but everything is different…She is different, scarred and bruised but she is not the only one. The story is slightly OOC, non cannon. Give it a try :D
1. Prologue

**A.N:** Hey Guys!

Here is my new story!! I promised right? Each chapter will have a song as title and it will set the mood of the chapter.

The story title is from the song of The Script.

I also want to take a minute to thank my fantastic Beta Ale. She is so funny with her comments and her support helped me to continue thank you so much bunny.

I also want to thank Megan for her enthusiasm. You helped me girly =D

And don't forget REVIEW =D

**Prologue **

I had my eyes locked on the warehouse where the 4 strigoi were retracting. Only 3 hours before dawn and we will be able to bomb the place like we usually did. We were not messing around.

But, when one of the strigoi turned around it changed everything. I knew who it was even if I never saw him before, it was the strigoi who killed Henry's parents 5 years ago.

I froze as the strigoi spot the silhouette rushing toward him from the other side of the building.

"Henry stay back!" I shouted, so loud that it felt like my throat was about to explode. But he shook his head and ran after the strigoi in the warehouse. I jumped from my hiding place ready to run after him when a hand caught my wrist.

"You can't go in Rose it's suicide! Paul went to call for back up. It's too late for him now!" Said the petite blond dhampir woman beside me.

I was instantaneously transported a bit more than 3 years ago when Dimitri had been taken by Strigoi just before my eyes and my mom succeeded to restrain me from going after him and it was something I was still regretting today.

It was almost the same scene but I would not make the same mistake the second time around.

"I have to go Jane! It's never too late!" I broke free. "Go meet Paul now! Tell him everything," I added running as fast as I could toward the warehouse.

I soon as I walked in I knew I was too late as there was no fighting sounds whatsoever. I walked slowly looking around. About 2 feet from the door there was a dead strigoi, she was still a child probably not even 15! She still had Henry's stake in the chest.

I sighed and shook my head. I was a full time nomadic hunter for a bit more than 2 years now but I still had trouble to get past all the things I was seeing even if I was getting colder and colder as the days passed I almost reached my goal of not feeling anything anymore.

I shook the right sleeve of my leather jacket just to feel the cold of the titanium retractable blade our genius inventor put in it. People were saying that Katana's blade were the sharpest blades the world. It was probably because they didn't know our hunting ones. Using it to cut a Strigoi head between the 3rd and 4th cervical vertebra was like cutting through mash potatoes.

When I walked into the first room I saw a head on the floor the eyes directed to me.

"What are you staring at strigoi? Am I just so pretty I made you lose your head?" I whispered chucking. I kicked it out of the way.

I took maybe three more steps and what I saw made any laugher I could have had die in my throat. Henry was on the floor with a strigoi just above him.

"Hey leech!" I shouted for him to concentrate on me. I knew it was the strigoi that killed Henry's parents because he had this unusual Cross tattoo on the neck with some weird Latin words under it.

He grinned and at this instant a strigoi jumped on my back and I felt an ghastly pain just at the bottom of my neck where that parasite just took a bite of my flesh and spat it out.

"How dare you spit out my flesh?" I said feeling the warm blood starting to soak my shirt under the jacket. "It's first category deep shit! I taste good and you waste it?!".

I made a move with my arm to release the blade I gave him a reversed headbutt and twisted around and cut his head in one go.

The last strigoi, the one I really wanted, started to run.

"Oh no you won't," I said reaching for the boomerang shaped titanium blade that I had in the side of my military black boot and threw it.

When the strigoi fell on the floor and his head rolled on the right I chuckled "Strike! That's for the O'Hara's you bloodsucking asshole!"

"Henry?" I said frowning walking to him but the closer I got I started to notice the deep red puddle forming near his neck.

_NO NO!! That's couldn't be happening! Not him…Henry!! _I thought rushing to kneel beside him. His jugular had been severed and even if I was not a doctor I knew right then it was too late. You couldn't sew on again a jugular and it was taking less than 6 minutes for this kind of injury to kill you… It was experience talking…unfortunately.

Henry looked at me and the light in his hazel eyes was no more. "Rose…" He whispered with difficulty.

"It's going to be alright," I said with a small smile. "I'm here…" I said resting my back against a pillar while propping his head on one of my leg. "I got him, your family is avenged," I said stoking his hair.

"Stay…" He whispered again moving his weak shaking hand

I took it and squeezed it hard. "I'm here, you won't go alone. I'm right here," I said and the old Rose would have broken down but the one I became didn't cry anymore. She didn't feel enough to do so anymore. "Now sleep, it will all be better where you're going, no more pain" I added as he closed his eyes letting out his last breathe.

I had a tearless sob as I hugged his lifeless body tight against my chest soaking the front of my shirt with his blood. I was getting weak as my blood loss what getting serious now.

_Uh that strigoi probably took a biggest chunk than I thought_. I said to myself lifting Henrys' body with difficulty. I didn't have the same perception to pain than I once had and I didn't even counted the number of scars I had now.

I barely made it outside trailing Henry's body hoping not to meet any strigoi or other creature we were fighting.

As soon as I walked out of the warehouse I collapsed under the weight of his body and my own weariness. Paul, who was somehow the leader of our group rushed to my side.

"Rose," he said reaching down taking Henry's body off of my back. He realized he was dead. "Oh Henry, why did you do it?" He asked the voice shivering with pain. "I'm so sorry Rose."

I struggled standing up but they knew better by now than to try to help me. "There is no point to be sorry," I said coldly. "It has nothing to do with me…" I added starting to walk to the van.

"You need to be checked by the doc Rose," said Jane with concerned looking at my beige shirt covered in blood.

I looked at my watch. "It's not only my blood.." I stated walking passed her. "It's only another night on the job right? I knew what I signed for."

We made it to the GQ about 20 minutes later. We were staying in a old house close to the docks of Southampton. The sedentary Hunters were always happy to help nomadic groups when we were around and it was the same everywhere and in a bit more than 2 years I could say I knew Europe pretty well.

"Doc we need you," shouted Fred one of the older member of the group he was a dhampir too, contrary to Henry who was only human.

The doc was human too and an ex navy seal. He was a doc during some very delicate and bloody missions so he was just perfect for the group.

"Rose…" He sighted as he knew I was the one he sew up at least once a week.

I showed him my neck.

"Oh, that one is nasty!" he said making me sit down on a chair in the kitchen while he retrieved his bag from the counter. I took off my jacket wincing.

He took out a syringe. "Ok, let me give you a small anesthetic this time."

I snorted. "Come on doc, you know it's a pain for you to get that anesthetic! I don't need it. Just pass me the bottle," I said pointing at the bottle of scotch near his bag, "and we'll be just fine."

He gave me the bottle and I took a look sip. "K doc you go now," I said keeping the bottle in the hand.

He sighed. "You are even crazier than my previous patients Rose and they were navy seals!" He said putting the syringe back in his bag taking out the thread and needle.

"Thank you," I said taking another sip.

"Wasn't a compliment," he mumbled.

"I know." I simply said.

"Where are the others?" He asked making conversation as he was sewing.

"Henry died," I said matter of factly. "They are probably arranging things."

Doc stopped sewing for just a second. "I'm sorry Rose it must be hard." He said starting sewing again.

I shrugged my left shoulder. "Well not more than usual," I said looking at the bottle. "A warrior fell. It's always sad as we need every single one we can get but we all know the risks right?" I took a sip. "We go out at night not sure if we will make it back."

Doc exhaled loudly and shook his head with disapproval. He put a bandage on my scar. "Well, you'll take it easy for a few days ok?" He asked as I stood up.

"You got it!" I said taking my jacket for the back of the chair ready to walk up to the room where my bag was.

"You won't listen right?" He said with reproach.

"Did I ever listened to you? No, so why would I start?" I said evenly going up the stairs.

"I know you never did and if you are still alive today it's mainly due to luck," he said and I automatically reached for the scar I had on my face.

It was going from my mobile eyelid to the top of my forehead cutting my left eyebrows in the middle. The doc told me that if the strigoi blade would have touched me just 2 millimeters down I would be blind of the left eye.

"I don't regret this scar." I said stopping turning around to face him. I had this scar about 18 months ago while we were in Vienna. We had a hint about a strigoi nest and I went as apparently Dimitri was there but of course he wasn't however I came face to face with the blond strigoi who I learned then was the one who turned Dimitri. I almost didn't make it out alive but a cat distracted him so I managed to kill him and save Megan who was an old member of the group at the same time. I was now tired of this witch hunt. I never crossed Dimitri's path and I was starting to think that I would never find him.

"Oh course you don't regret it! It's like you get a kick by getting hurt. Like it's the only think you can still feel!" He said sadly, "Nothing scares you!"

"No fear… What is there to fear anyways? " I said shrugging walking up.

I took my tiny sport bag that was holding everything I owned. When you were nomadic you were traveling light.

"Where are you going?" Asked Paul seeing me walking down dressed for a fight that would never come.

"I'm leaving." I said simply looking at the 8 people in the room, it was what was left of the nomadic hunters group I joined when my boat arrived in Le Havre in France 29 months ago. The group counted 22 people when I joined and now there was only 8 remaining standing in front of me. I just couldn't continue to see them die as they kept accepting new recruits.

"Leaving where?" He asked completely stunned. It was true that no one could have ever imagined that I would quit. Not me!

"Going back to the States." I said standing straight. "The man we saved last night is taking a cargo ship to New York today, he is leaving at dawn and to thank me he proposed to take me along since I don't have a passport or anything like that." I said nonchalantly they didn't even know my family name here.

"What about Emma?" Asked Jane and I could see she was angry like I was letting them down. I wanted to shout and tell her that I paid my due!! I had my fair share of battle scars to prove it!

"What about her?" I asked looking at her coldly.

"Her brother just died!" She said astonished by my reaction but what she didn't get was that it was the only way for me to see another day, being indifferent. "She needs comfort she is barely 12 and she has no family left!" She added and now I could also hear the anger in her voice.

Emma was 12 years younger than her brother Henry and when their parents, who were sedentary hunters, got killed by strigoi 5 years ago Henry joined the fight.

"I'm sorry, but what it has to do with me?" I asked impatiently.

"I…" Jane sighed. "You know the kid loves you like a sister."

I winced. I was very close of Henry and Emma it was true even if I never expressed any feelings to or for them we had it underlying it couldn't be denied. "Do you know me like… at all?" I asked her pointing at myself dressed from head to toe in black leather, with my loony hair cut just below my earlobe. I even cut them myself with an hunting knife out of anger when I almost lost a fight when a strigoi caught my ponytail. "I can't take care of a kid! Hell I can barely take care of myself!" I pointed out showing her my scar on my forehead.

"But you could take care of her you're the only one she trusts beside Henry and--" She started again.

I raised my hand to stop her. "You know what? You better strop right there. The kid is messed up. She has nothing left and you want me to take care of her?" I asked with incredulity. "Like we need to mess up with the little sanity she's got left!" I shook my head vehemently. "I don't even know what I'll do there, where I'm going!" I shrugged, "no I'm sorry but you guys keep her. I never signed for that. You should contact father O'Malley. He'll find someone back in Dublin to take care of her. That's where she belongs… It's home there."

"But if you don't know where you are going back to the States or why…why would you go?" Asked Paul, our "sort of leader." He had been a nomadic hunter for at least 20 years and that was impressive because our longevity was normally a lot shorter. "Stay here with us."

"I just don't want to do that anymore." I said sincerely. "I'll continue hunting because let's face it," I snorted, "it's the only thing I'm good at. But I can't keep seeing us lose. I'm a loner and intend to end up a loner." I sighed.

Jane was looking at me with disapproval.

"Listen there are many people in the US that I saved while they were in Europe." I gave a little nudge to my bag on the floor. "I've got contacts there, I'll see what I can do for Emma… I'm not a monster, you see." I said shooting a dirty look at Jane. "I'll give you a call," I said to Paul picking my bag from the floor.

I rushed and made it to the docks with only minutes to spare.

"Well, if it isn't my guardian Angel!" Said the old captain, seeing me walk toward him. "Well, with these clothes you look far more like a fallen angel" he added joking.

"Yeah, I'll probably end up in Hell anyways,"I said seriously. "So Captain, the offer still stands?"

"Of course it does. I have a small room for you. You'll be in New York in 5 days." He said gently padding my shoulder.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Anything for the girl who saved my wife and daughter." He said looking at me like I was an hero.

I sighed but didn't comment. I was not an hero pretty freaking far from it. I didn't managed to keep the persons who cared for me safe. Every person who ever cared about me got hurt, some of them fatally.

I didn't know why I decided to take that boat. It was like a little voice deep down telling me it was enough. I paid my dues, ran after a ghost, lost enough pieces of my soul.

I stood on the desk when the boat left looking at the sun raising.

I was going back where my whole life ended, where Rose Hathaway died to become Rose the hunter.

_The End where I begin…._I thought shaking my head.


	2. Welcome to my life

**A.N: **Hey guys,

Thank you so much for the reaction to the prologue. Well here is chapter 1, I named it after the song _Welcome to my life _by Simple plan ( you can find it on you tube).

Come on don't forget to show me the love and review away =D

Steffy

**Chapter 1: Welcome to my life **

10 days later I was roaming in a pretty busy shopping center in Portland. What was I doing there? I couldn't say really. Maybe I just came here as it was the place where it all started, the place where I set my eyes on Dimitri for the first time, a day that deep down I probably regretted.

As soon as I got off the bus I went to the house near Portland University campus that I'd been sharing with Lissa when we ran from the academy in what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

I stood there for hours just staring at the bedroom window hidden by the tree. I realized soon enough it was the exact place where Dimitri was standing the first time I saw him.

That's when I decided to move and started to wander in the streets wondering where I would sleep tonight as I only had about $ 60 left on me.

The air was getting chilly as the sun started to set on the horizon that was the reason why I decided to take a walk in the shopping centre deciding what I would do next.

I saw some help wanted signs in front of various shops but I knew applying for those jobs were pointless as, apparently, I looked pretty scary.

Older people were looking at me warily taking a good grip on their bags. Youngsters were moving out of my way and to say even more when I arrived here this morning and started to walk to the place we used to live I, inadvertently, walked in the bad area of town and I collided with a very tall bulky guy who I was pretty sure was a drug dealer.

He was started to give me shit about it but as soon as I looked up to meet his eyes he looked down apologized profusely and move out of the way. _What does that tells you about how I look? Scary thought right?_

I sighed I would probably had to contact some sedentary Hunters of the area and that was not something I was particularly keen on doing as most of them communicated with official guardians and I didn't really want them to know I was around, not just yet and, if possible, never.

I looked at the music store and tsked when I saw the poster for the new album of _The Script_. That was a group I knew alright! They were Irish and Henry's favorite band.

I shook my head and concentrated on the Blockbuster shop just beside the music store and I had to chuckle. I think I actually did live in a cave for the last 3 years as none of the actors on the posters meant something to me…

_Ben Barnes, Chace Crawford, Taylor Kitsch uh…Nope don't even ring a bell_. I thought but I liked to live in the margin. I didn't fit in the society anymore and I didn't, wouldn't, even bother trying.

I put my bag on my shoulder ready to go as too much people at the same was annoying me.

I just turned by back at the shop when I heard a voice behind me.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway??" Asked a male voice filled with both incredulity and astonishment.

I turned around slowly and look at the man standing in front of me.

"Is that really you?" He asked not able to conceal his concern in the way I looked but I couldn't blame him. I was as far as I could be from the 18 years old Rose that crossed the doors of St. Vladimir.

I was now a 21 year old cold blooded hunting machine dressed like a warrior not taking care of her appearance and covered in battle scars. Hunting as a nomad didn't help and I knew I was a lot thinner than I was before, loosing some of the beautiful forms that most of the moroi girls would have killed for.

"Christian Ozera… Nice to see you." I said forcing a smile on my face.

He too looked every different of what I could recall. His changes were very discreet and he was not a complete stranger as I seemed to be to him but all in all he seemed to a completely different person too. His hair were shorter and he was not as lean as I remembered him. He probably bulked up a bit and his face was harder and his eyes…his eyes were the most shocking. They were still the same icy blue but they were hard and expressionless like he didn't care about many things anymore. His expression was too close to mine for my liking.

"But…but you're dead!" He blurted out.

I had a humorless laugh. "Well, unless your name is Haley Joel, I'm alive." I didn't add '_and well' _because I was pretty freaking far from it.

He shook his head. "No, you don't understand. You're dead to the world Rose," he said seriously.

"What?" I asked not expecting that.

"Just give me a minute," he said walking back into the shop.

Seeing him walk into the shop I noticed he was wearing the blue tee shirt which was part of the blockbuster uniform. _Christian Ozera was working? And at a video store? _That was just mind blowing.

While I was waiting for him as he talked with a girl in the store I looked at the posters again. _Uh Christian really did look like the guy on the poster of that movie The Haunting of Molly Hartley. What's his name again?_ I thought looking up. _Oh yeah that's right Chace Crawford. _I added to myself.

Christian came out sliding in his beige fleece jacket.

He still looked at me as if he was facing a ghost.

"My supervisor just let me off early," he said pointing a the brown haired girl who was looking at me curiously not even trying to hide it. Her name tag said _Ale _on it.

I waved to her and she blushed furiously waiving back.

"Rose Hathaway…" He said like he was still trying to convince himself. He shook his head. "Anyways where are you staying?" He asked.

"Well, nowhere yet." I said shrugging.

"Ok, let's go to my place then. I don't like public places so much," he said looking around, it was just like me.

"That's all you've got?" he said pointing to my tiny gym bag.

I nodded.

He shrugged it, not even bothering to comment. That was something I did like about Christian, he didn't give a shit about a lot of things.

I was a bit stressed to go to his apartment as I would probably meet Lissa. _Lissa… _I thought sadly. She was so far the only person who could still bring a little light of feelings into me.

"How is Lissa doing?" I asked walking very close to him as my protective instinct kicked in. It was night and he was a Moroi, that's all I needed to know. I maybe didn't graduate and become a guardian but the fighting skills I acquired and the experience I gained during those 3 years made me far more dangerous and lethal than any guardian around.

"I don't know," he said simply opening the door of a 8 stories building.

"How come you don't know?" I asked surprised.

"I haven't seen her in a bit more than 2 years." He said opening the door of a flat in the second floor.

"You broke up?" I asked astonished walking into the flat. It was very cozy and very nicely set. It was clearly a woman setting. I froze_. Was Christian living with his new girlfriend? _I asked myself looking around but when I saw a very cute picture of Christian with Tasha I relaxed a little.

"We did." He simply said gesturing me to the sofa where I sat. He sat in an armchair facing me.

"But… I…" I shook my head. They were so into each other when I left. "How did that happen?" I asked.

"Awww Rose," he said with his cocky smiled. "You died! That's what happened" he added and I could hear the force of his reproaches in his voice.

"I…" I sighed as it was getting on my last nerve. "You see me I'm sitting right here Jesus!" I said tapping my chest.

"The plane you took to Alaska crashed Rose and you were on that plane," he said narrowing his eyes with anger.

"I didn't ---Ooooo," I said my eyes widening with understanding. I ran into a group of nomadic hunters about 3 months after I left the Academy and started to run across the country with them hunting. I was looking for Dimitri. It was my priority. I was maybe hunting for about 7 months when I heard, after torturing some of their human helps, that a strigoi corresponding to Dimitri's description left for Alaska. I booked a flight and phoned Lissa. I told her I was going to Alaska and that it would be the last time she'll hear from me for a while.

I needed to get past those I was attached to. I needed to block everything I was feeling I needed to become more and more like a robot. Feelings were weaknesses and I didn't need to be weaker. We were in New York at the time and a member of the group managed to get some security footages from a couple of days earlier and we could see the strigoi boarding in a cargo boat for Europe and one of them was Dimitri!

So, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I decided to help a girl we just saved to get away from her turned strigoi boyfriend by sending her to Alaska. And I would board the next boat for Europe and join a Nomadic group there.

It was pretty easy to let her board under my name because the head of security of JFK owed us. That was one of the only good point of being a _Nomer_ (as they called nomadic hunters), we could pull a lots of favor from the people we saved and it was compensating a little the no money, crappy lifestyle but killing those filthy immortal blood suckers was gratification enough for me.

The plane she took crashed and I was on the list of the person who boarded the plane.

"It wasn't me…" I said simple.

"Yeah well obviously! I'm not that stupid!" He said getting angrier.

"Hey chill out buddy boy!" I said as I didn't like his attitude toward me he was sounding too much like…well ME !! "I don't see how you breaking up with Lissa and my death are connected anyways."

"Oh but let me explain it to you my dear…_DEAR_ Rose." He said sitting on the edge of his armchair. The 'Dear' was so acidic I wanted to punch him. "You see after you 'died,'" he said using quoty fingers, "Lissa was broken, inconsolable and I tried but apparently I didn't like you enough to understand her pain," he said grimacing.

I just stared , not saying anything as I was picturing myself hitting him already.

"So of course Mr. _'I loved Rose so much' _Ivashkov was there to comfort her because he understood her!" he said and I heard the pure hate and fury in his voice. "And one day I went to his room and found them in bed together," he snorted. "Apparently it was only once and they were drunk."

I tried to keep my blank face on but I couldn't believe that Lissa would cheat on anyone. It was so not like her.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it," he said like he was reading my mind. "But once I saw her...in bed with another," he shook his head with disgust. "I left and never came back! She tried to talk to me but no… Just seeing her gave me nausea." He added coldly

"And that's my fault?" I ask really astonished.

"Of course! If you weren't so selfish and gave her one fucking call, she wouldn't have slept with that moron!" He said angrily to me.

I snorted. "Oh, cut me some slack!" I said angry too. "I didn't buy them the booze did I? You are just a cold insensitive bastard and that's the only reason why she went and looked for comfort into Adrian's pants!"

"Oh, you didn't just say that!" He said standing.

"Oh, I so did!" I said standing too.

"You know, I regret that you weren't on that plane!" He snapped. "At least some good would have come of it!"

"I better go," I said reaching for my bag, "before I do something I regret."

"Yeah, because that would be a first isn't it? Rose and remorse don't match," he said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah well, apparently, Christian and sexual satisfaction don't match either." I shot back.

"I want you to leave and don't ever come back." He said coldly.

"Awww please let me stay! I just dream to be dissatisfied sexually!!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not desperate enough to sleep with someone who looks like you!" He said and something I didn't acknowledged probably showed up on my face because I could see regret in his eyes.

I turned around and walked out slamming the door as I left.


	3. Somewhere I Belong

**A.N: **Hey guys!!,

Thank of those of you who reviewed the previous chapter. The song for this chapter is _**'Somewhere I Belong' **_by Linkin Park.

Ok I'll maybe have some trouble to update for a week ( I'll try to update during the week with the wi-fi but I can't promise it). I'm moving tomorrow and well it will be erratic for a week or so but I'll do my best =D

Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. I absolutely love reading you.

Take care

Steffy =D

**Chapter 2: Somewhere I Belong **

After closing the door I looked up and down the corridor completely dumbfounded. I wasn't even around 5 minutes that and I already fought with a member of my previous life!

_That was a good omen! _I thought sarcastically taking the stairs up instead of down.

Once I made it to the roof I looked at the city lights and it helped me concentrate. Coming here was a bad idea, even if I didn't think I would meet anyone going somewhere. Holding memories of my past was stupid especially when you worked so hard to become tough for not feeling anything. I needed to get away as fast as I could.

I sat on a big ventilation case and looked at the dark horizon.

I needed a game plan for the next few days as I wouldn't go far with my $60. I needed to go on the _Nomers_ website where you could find contact numbers for _Sedeners_ (sedentary hunters) in every State but there was no way in hell they'll accept to meet me at night. They always did the first encounter during the bright day light but who could blame them?

As soon as I would have made enough for a bus ticket I'll be out of here. As for tonight…I guess I could find a cheap motel somewhere.

I sighed again and stood up when the roof door opened on Christian.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked on the defensive.

"I…didn't know you were here." He said sounding calmer then before even a bit sheepish actually. "I... I come here to think."

"Yeah, especially when an ugly bitch destroyed your life by not dying," I snorted picking up my bag on the floor.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked as I almost reached the door.

I didn't turn to look at him. "I'm going to go die isn't that what you dreamed of?" I asked very sarcastically. "I don't see why you should care." I added reaching for the doorknob.

"Rose I…" He sighed heavily. "Come on turn around. Look at me...please?" He tried.

I frowned but turned around.

"I didn't mean it," he said putting his hands in his jeans pockets.

I chuckled, "sure you did!"

"Well yeah, I did but…" he cocked his head on the side. "I exaggerated. It's nice that you're…not dead."

"Thanks and…" I bite my lip. "I'm sure you can satisfy women sexually."

Christian laughed and shook his head. "You are not taking back the _'cold hearted bastard' _part I see." He said matter of factly.

"Nope," I said putting my bag on the floor again. "You are not taking back the _'selfish bitch'_ part I see," I said imitating his tone.

"Nope," he said walking to me reaching for my bag.

"What you doin'?" I asked warily.

"Tasha is away for two more weeks and I have a pretty good sofa." He shrugged

I was about to refuse, to tell him I was not accepting charity, especially coming from him.

"It's not charity Hathaway" he said raising his hand to stop me from talking. "I don't like you and you sure as hell don't like me but I'm bored and I'm alone so…" he opened the door to let me in first. "I'd rather spend time fighting with you than walk around this flat alone."

I looked at him through narrow eyes. "OK but it's just for a couple of days!" I said walking back in the building. "Just until I figure something out."

"Whatever you say Rose" he said walking down the stairs behind me still having my bag in his hand.

When we made it to the flat he put my bag on the sofa and looked at a closed door.

"You know I'm sure Tasha won't mind you using her bed while she is away I mean…" he started.

"No, no it's just fine. The sofa is perfect!" I said as it was very long and very large and I knew it was very comfy too. "Believe me I've slept on much much worse." I added thinking on the time I slept in broken cars during winters well, Henry, Emma and I the three of us on a back seat…trying to keep warm.

"Yeah I believe that," he said quickly looking at me up and down.

"Don't look at me like that," I said a bit colder than I intended to.

"Like what? "He asked surprised.

"Like you care because you don't and I like it that way." I added seriously trying to keep my face as expressionless as it usually was.

He just nodded and said nothing. I put my leather jacket on the back of a chair and removed my combat boots. It felt good as the boots themselves were heavy but with the weapons hidden inside…it was 3 time the usual weight.

Christian left for a minute and he came back with a pair of grey sweat pants and a grey tee shirt.

"I guess you don't have much in this bag," he said looking down, "so here, they are kind of too small for me but I guess it's just fine for you."

I looked at him not able to conceal my surprise. That was very considerate especially coming from a guy like…Well, who I was kidding it was shocking coming from Christian.

"The bathroom is the second door on the right," he said then he chuckled. "Well you can't miss it really, there is only two doors the first one being a storage."

I smile mechanically. "Thank you," I said taking my very minimal toiletry bag and taking the direction of the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and sliding in other clothes than my leather outfits or holey PJ felt so good well of course it was way too big and long for me, Christian was 6'4!

The Grey tee-shirt was like a summer dress and so ample you could have fitted 3 like me in it. There was a dark blue inscription on the front stating _'Portland State University'_. I was getting curious of what happened during the 3 last years.

I brushed my wet hair back giving a full view of my face. When I walked back into the main room Christian was just setting a small plate in the kitchenette counter that separated the two rooms.

"I presumed you were hungry," he said shrugging it off. "It's not like I care or anything but I don't want you to die while you're with me." He grinned, "I wouldn't know where to bury the body."

"Thanks," I said taking the plate going to go sit at the table. It was just a simple cheese sandwich with some chips but it looked like heaven to me.

"Yeah, sorry we don't have much food here you know," he said sitting on a bar stool near the counter.

"Oh, that's more than fine." I said biting in the sandwich realizing how hungry I was.

He just looked at me for a while without saying a word.

"So, anyways since I'm dead and all that…" I tried to joke but it had been so long since I did I was not sure I remembered how to do that. "Did my funeral kick ass?"

"They did held some kind of funeral wake without a body." He said simply. "You even have a grave at the memorial cemetery in Missoula."

"Really?" I asked arching my eyebrows with surprise. "I should totally to go check it when I leave."

"Yeah, it's a pretty grave," he added evenly. I was half way through the plate when I got thirsty. I stood up and walked in the kitchen.

"Can I take something to drink?" I said pointing to the fridge.

"Yeah, help yourself" he said nodding.

I opened the fridge and chuckled. "What did you say…you have plenty of food in here!" I said after seeing the blood bags. "Oh A+ uh? It's the best," I said winking.

"Yeah well, Tasha has a friend who sells it to us… I don't have a blood whore handy, sorry." He said in a way that meant I hurt his feelings.

He stood up and walk into the room to remove my jacket from the chair I was pretty sure he was doing that just to give himself some effect.

"Don't touch it!" I shouted rushing but it was too late he already picked it up squeezing the right arm and the titanium blade got out only about 2 inches from his stomach.

"What the fuck?!" He growled with rage, well it was probably his way to express his fear. He let it fall on the floor. "You're a fucking psycho! Well, I always knew you had issues but that's just WOW"

I glared at him picked the jacket back from the floor, retracted the blade and put it on the hangnail.

"I mean seriously Rose, what did you do during those 3 years?" He asked still flushed . "I mean that's really appealing! What kind of sane person wears a jacket with some freaking weapons built in?"

I looked at him for a couple of seconds not sure on how much I was ready to share.

I sat back on the table took a sip of water, I took the sandwich in my hand.

"I was a _nomer_." I said plainly before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Of course you were!" Said Christian overplaying tapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I mean it was so obvious…Why didn't I even realized!!" He added sarcastically.

I looked at him with a ghost of a smile playing on my lips. I did enjoy having the company of a smartass for once.

"But it's my fault… I wasn't clear enough I presume," he said narrowing his eyes. "What the Hell is a nomer?" He asked seriously.

I sighed. "A nomer is a nomadic hunter. I spent the last 29 months in Europe hunting."

"Strigoi?" He asked really impressed.

"Mainly yeah," I said evasively. "I mean did you take a good look at me? What did you think huh? That I spent my time in a Spa or something?" I snorted. "Come on Ozera, you're smarter than that." I said standing up taking my plate back to the kitchen. He followed me as I quickly washed the plate.

"I know you ---" He frowned "what do you mean by _'mainly'_?" he asked curiously.

I padded his shoulder. "Well, strigoi are not the only thing needing to be hunted out there, just leave it to that."

"That's just ridiculous," he said as I sat in the sofa.

"Yeah just like vampires are for humans," I said with defiance.

"Touché." He agreed reluctantly.

"But don't worry you're safe," I said seriously as he sat in the armchair on the right to the sofa. "Except for the strigoi , moroi are not interesting for anything else. Human on the other hand…" I winced, "they are fair game but I really don't want to talk about that just now." I needed to think about something else.

I took the pillow he prepared for me and the blanket and laid on the sofa. It was very comfy and warm… It hadn't be like that in such a long time. I sighed in contentment.

Christian probably thought I was sleepy as he stood up and turned off the TV. "It's already late and you need sleep well---"

"No, it's ok," I said sincerely. "Since I told you what I've been doing, why don't you tell me how you ended here with Tasha" I asked trying to sound eager. I honestly didn't really care what we were talking about as long as we were talking. I needed human contact and it shocked me to no end. I always proudly acknowledge that I was a loner never needed anyone but now I was craving to hear someone talk about something else than the job and if it had to be Christian, then so be it.

Christian looked down at me for a couple of second and sighed sitting back on his seat.

"Well, after catching my girlfriend having sex with a guy I already hated with all I had because her, now resurrected, best friend died," he started.

"You know what forget it! You spineless dick!" I snapped turning around looking at the back of the sofa.

He stayed silent for what seemed to be forever, I even started to drift into sleep when he cleared his throat.

"I just knew right then, looking into her remorseful eyes, that I couldn't stay with her anymore." He said calmly like he didn't even stop talking. "I mean, I trusted her with all I had. She…" I heard him gasp for air and decided not to turn around as he would probably be embarrassed. "She was the only person I trusted completely, well, besides Tasha. I just couldn't stay when, honestly, the sight of her made me physically sick."

_Betrayed by the person you loved… I couldn't imagine much worse_ I thought.

"I bagged my stuff and took the first plane to Tasha's in Minnesota. The University which gave me more credit and let me get in, even if the second year already started was the Portland State University so Tasha quit her job and moved here with me."

"That's nice." I said still looking at the back of the coach.

"Yep… Tasha is really the best. So she took a job here teaching Karate and I'm just starting my fourth year in Economic studies while I work part time at the local blockbuster to help with the bills." He added matter of factly like he didn't feel anything, "That's my life now Rose." He snorted. "Glad to know that? Well, I'm off to bed I've got classes in the morning."

I sighed. I didn't feel like fighting right now. I heard him walk away. "I'm sorry," I said not louder than a normal conversational tone. And the shocking part what that I really was sorry! I hadn't felt that for a long time…how strange.

"Sorry?" He asked and by the sound of it he was surprised and already by his bedroom door.

"Yeah, well your blame toward me is totally unjustified but I'm sorry that it happened. No one deserves that." I said honestly.

He snorted, "Not even a spineless dick?" He tried.

"Not even you." I said teasing.

Christian didn't move for a while. I knew he wanted to say something he just didn't know how. After about one minute he took a deep breath, "Did…did you find him?" He asked uncomfortably.

I didn't reply immediately. I was hard to acknowledge out loud my failure to find Dimitri. I sighed "No… No I didn't," I whispered.

There was the silence again. I couldn't help to think what he thought of my failure but that was something I didn't find out.

"Night Rose." He said walking into his room.

"Night." I replied already drifting into sleep.


	4. Mean to me

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

See I'm keeping my promise to try to UD even in the middle of my move.

Well I would like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. It makes me feel good in this erratic stressing time.

The song linked to this chapter is _**Mean to me **_by Tonic you can find it on Youtube.

Please guy don't forget to review as I absolutely love reading you.

Take care

Steffy =D

**Chapter 3: Mean to me **by tonic

I woke up to the heavenly smell of freshly brewed coffee and that was a luxury that had never happened to me before.

I usually woke up to one of the members of the group yelling for something. My breakfast usually consisted of some cold left over from the night before, whatever it happened to be.

I went to the kitchen and poured myself a cup, just as Christian came out fully dressed and ready to go.

I gave him the cup I just poured and took another one for myself.

"Sleep well?" He asked moving into the room throwing some books in a bag.

"Yeah, thank you. You?" I asked

"Can't complain," he said evasively. "Anyways, I've got classes. I left you a set of keys on the counter and there are some frozen waffles in the freezer, if you want to toast some."

I nodded. "Do you want me to come along?" I asked as I thought he would probably like the company and he was nice enough with me, I could at least try to sound civil and human.

He snorted putting his bag on his shoulder. "Yeah right, they already think I'm a freak!" he said picking up his very dark sunglasses even if the sun was nowhere to be found. "Bringing GI Jane along won't help!"

I instinctively brought my hand to scar on my forehead. He did hit home right there.

I saw regret flash on his face "No, I didn't ---"

But I stopped him with a gesture of the hand. "Nah, it's ok I understand," I forced a chuckle. "I mean it's my fault. I shouldn't even have proposed it. I mean you were already a misfit back at the academy, a total freak." I shook my head "I should have known it was the same in the real world."

I saw fury cross his face. I knew I was hitting where it hurt, his hand tightened to a fist around his keys.

"Yeah," he said "so imagine me showing up with _scarface_." He said with an evil smile. I guess I deserved that one.

I still saw myself throw the hot cup of coffee to his face but I just stood rigid.

"I'll contact people today to get out of here." I said coolly.

"That's a good idea. I'll be away all day anyways, probably won't be back till' very late tonight." He said opening the door. He then turned and locked his cold eyes with mine. "And if you are gone, well, put the keys in the letter box." Then he slammed the door behind him.

I glared at the door for a little while, not even realizing I was rubbing my scar_. Damn it worked! Douche!! I'll get him! _

I sighed, put the coffee cup on the table, and walked in the bathroom and looked at myself for a little while. He was making me self conscious and that was just wrong!

I shook my head maybe I could at least get a hair cut… I probably will look a little less mental then.

I dressed quickly and went to the nearest cyber café. There was plenty of them around as we were pretty close to the University.

I found the contact info for the Oregon area Sedener. There was no name, just a phone number but it was always like that.

I sighed looking at the shop windows while walking back to Christian's flat when one caught my attention. It was beauty student's day, no appointment! Haircut for free! I was pretty sure that with my scary look they would give me a good one, as they would probably fear my wrath… That was the plus side to look psychotic.

I had one of the teachers cutting my hair. She had to cut it pretty short as apparently they were not cut evenly.

_No shit Sherlock!! I did cut them myself one night half drunk with a rusty hunting knife! _I thought sarcastically but I didn't comment.

I let her cut it the way she wanted. I only asked for long bangs to hide my scar. Fucking Ozera!

I left pretty satisfied with my new hair and people were not changing sidewalks anymore, which was a good sign.

I made it to the flat and almost immediately jumped on the phone. I needed to get out of here since it would end up with a murder if I had to stay much longer with him. We were too alike and I was far too damaged… An explosive mix.

The phone rang twice.

"Quis Operor vos pugna pro?" (What do you fight for?) A mans' deep and rich voice cam through the phone.

_Damn! _I thought wincing. That was a code set to recognize the hunters. _What is the answer to that one... Think fast damn it!! _

"Ego pugna pro redemptio of meus animus quod pro ruina of totus malum." I tried, not so sure if that was right. (I fight for the redemption of my soul and for the destruction of all evil)

"Hello hunter what can I do for you?" Continued the voice and now that he was speaking English I recognized him.

"Thor! Thor is that you?" I asked with disbelief. I met him when I joined the Nomers in Le Havre. He was also the boyfriend of Megan, the girl I saved and they decided to go back to the States and become Sedeners just after that…who could blame them.

He stayed silent for a second then I heard his booming laugh.

"Rosebud is that you? That's a surprise what are you doing in Oregon?" He asked pleased.

"I told you not to call me that!" I growled but I couldn't get mad at him, I never had and never would. I honestly couldn't figure out why. "Long story," I sighed. "Can you help me out?"

"I can't wait to hear it," he said and I could still hear the laugher in his voice. "Anything for you. What do you need, a place to stay? A job? A new Identity?"

"Well, I need to get ou-- wait what?!" I asked surprised. "You can get me a new ID?" I asked really attracted by the idea. "Since you know, apparently, I've been declared dead here." I said juggling my bottom lip.

"Dead? Wow! How does that feel?" he asked teasing.

"Ehhh you know I'd rather stay dead." I said sincerely and if I could start fresh it was a bonus.

"Yeah. What's dead should stay dead," he said in a cavernous voice.

I laughed and shook my head. "But how did you end up head of the Oregon Sedeners?"

"I'm super good that's how," he said chuckling. "And you know…I just threatened everybody!" he added

"Of course you did!" I said but it actually was possible Thor was just the kind of man you didn't say no to. Well I did but I guess the people able to say no to him were pretty limited. "So you can get me a new ID then?"

"Of course I can but… Listen Rosebud I'm out of town 10 more days. Do you have a place to stay? I mean… I'm on my honeymoon and…" He seemed pretty annoyed by that and I really didn't want him to get worried during his honeymoon.

"It's ok, I have somewhere to stay and congrats!! Oh my I'm so happy you know what give a big kiss to Megan for me." I said trying to show I was ok.

"Oh I will.." He trailed off suggestively.

"Ok first off _'ewwww'_!!" I said laughing, "but maybe someone else can help you know since you are away I don't want to bother you."

"That's the thing Rose I'm the only one able to get you the papers and… well I can come home if it's that urgent" He said nicely.

"No! Don't be silly!!" I said trying to sound totally detached. "I'm staying with a friend!" I said. No need to add I wished to stab said friend. "Ok well I'll let you go back to your new wife."

"Ok Rosebud, give me a call if you need something else ok?" He asked

"Yeah. Oh! Wait before you go… Doc stitched me up you know after a pretty nasty deep strigoi bite and he said the stitches should fall, but it has been 11 days now and they're still there."

He sighed "Rose…do you always have to take inconsiderate risks?"

"That's who I am dude! Come on, tell me. I can take them off right?" I asked tapping the beat on the table.

"I guess you can ." He snorted. "You know how to do it by now don't you?"

"Yep sir well talk to you soon. Have fun, bye." I said quickly and as cheerfully as I could.

"Bye Rosebud," he said hanging up.

10 more days with Oreza… Well, it will be the perfect way to test my self control… Poor guy! He better run fast.

As soon as I was done, I went to the bathroom and started poking around for what I needed. I found a pair of tweezers and a small pair of scissors.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. A haircut was not changing who I became...who I worked so hard to become and I didn't need to be the broken Rose again.

I stripped down, jumped into Christian's oversized sweat pants that came very low on my hips but didn't put the shirt as I needed to look at the scar at the bottom of my neck.

I leaned over the sink to get closer to the mirror. Well, it was not as nice as a surgical scar but with what Doc had…_What he did was amazing, but well now I won't be miss America dang!_ I thought chuckling to myself. Yeah, better to laugh than cry about it. Crying never made anything better.

I carefully cut the end of the thread and used the tweezers to remove it gently. It was already stacked in some places.

Once I was done, I raised my eyes to look at my face in the mirror but I met another pair of eyes that were staring at me... Icy blue eyes.

It took me a second to even comprehend that Christian was staring at me. It made me so self conscious! Only one man ever saw me undressed (and even way more) and it was Dimitri! And it was way before I was covered with battle scars.

As usual, I suppressed my discomfort with attitude.

I turned around and covered my breast with my arms. "Well, I never knew you were a peeping Tom! Uh… At least give me a 20 if you enjoyed the show," I added forcing a chuckle.

But Christian didn't say a word and what I saw in his eyes hurt me much more than I was ready to admit. Disgust I could have handled without a problem but what I saw touched me and I hated it. It was a mix of pain, sadness, worry, empathy, and worst of all…pity.

"Oh Rose…" He whispered his voice cracking. "What happened to you?"

I snorted grabbed the tee shirt and put it on as I walked past him. "I'm a warrior Christian. I mean really, what did you expect?" I asked still keeping my back to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't do that!" I said turning around to look at him, I saw confusion on his face. "Don't feel sorry for me, please. I made my choices and I live up to them." I shrugged dismissively. "Plus you should be marveling. It gives you material for your scarface jokes!" I said winking pretending it didn't hurt but I was not so sure I fooled him.

He sighed running his hand through his hair probably trying to give himself some courage.

"That's why I came back I mean…" he shook his head "I shouldn't have said that it was---"

"It's okay…really." I said cutting him off sitting on the sofa bringing my knees to my chin and wrapping my arms around them. "That's maybe the only thing I really like about you, your honesty…" I smiled. "Don't take that away."

He tsked his tongue with disapproval and sat on the other end of the sofa slightly turning to face me. "Well, that's the thing. I really didn't mean it. Your scar doesn't bother me… None of them do and I was just trying to hurt you and that was childish. So I'm sorry." He finally said.

I looked into his eyes and saw he was sincere. I couldn't help but to feel pleased that I was not as repulsive as I thought I was. "And I'm sorry I called you a misfit, I guess we all are to some extent and you are not a freak."

We looked at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"You've changed," he stated simply but there was no sign in his voice whether it was a good or bad thing.

I nodded "Yeah, I guess you guys were not far off the marks. Rose Hathaway is dead on so many levels," I shook my head. "Which brings me to my other issue…" I winced, as I was uncomfortable to ask him, well anyone really, a favor. "The guy who can help me you know well... He won't be back for like another 10 days and--"

"Hey don't sweat it!" He said seeming oddly relieved. "Stay here as long as you need. I don't mind the company…even if it's you," he said teasingly.

I laughed."Nah seriously, Tasha won't be back for 2 weeks," he pointed to then empty room door. "And she knows you are here…"

I widened my eyes and he seemed to get my worries.

"Don't worry she won't say a word to anybody. That's your job." He awkwardly padded my shoulder getting up.

"Just 10 days" I said to both of us, I think.

"Just 10 days…"He replied.


	5. Everything changes

**A.N: **Hey Guys!!

So here chapter 4 based on the song by Staind, _**Everything changes**_.

I wanted to thank those of you who reviewed the previous chapter as it's them who keep us writer going.

Anyways don't forget to _**review **_*sad puppy eyes* and show me the love =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters They are the property of the fantastic Richelle Mead. I just own the secondary characters (Thor, Megan, Ale etc…)

**Chapter 4: Everything changes** By Staind

It has been 8 days now that I was staying with Christian and it was getting comfy, too comfy actually, I was pleased that Thor would be back in three days. We were starting to build some kind of quiet routine. I was cooking simple meals for both of us (hey there is only so much you can ask of me! Killing monsters I know...but pasta, that's another story). We were grocery shopping, watching TV at night, talking for hours about everything except ourselves, even if we were both dying to learn more about the other person's last 3 years. It was getting so comfy that I was even warming his glass of blood in the morning and I was not even disgusted or appalled by it!! I really needed to get out of here and never come back.

I sighed and sat in front of the TV. I was bored and I kept looking at the clock.

_Christian should be home…Home? This is not your home idiot! Remember that! This is just a temporary shelter! _I scowled at myself. _Fuck it Rose! You don't want to feel human anymore! _I added to myself standing up. It was just that I shielded contact with another being for so long…it felt so good to connect on some level with someone, someone who knew the old me. I mean thinking about it Christian was, except for Dimitri, the only person I trusted with my life when we fought alongside each other when the strigoi attacked the school.

I was in the kitchen when Christian walked in.

"Hey!" He said a lot cheerier than usual. "I passed my exams!" He said with a wide smile.

"That's great!" I said sincerely pleased hugging him awkwardly. It had been so long since I hugged anyone.

"You know what! We should go out tonight. Celebrate!" He said really excited by the idea.

I grimaced. "I dunno…" I said unconvinced looking down at the black sweats and black shirt I was wearing.

"Come on! Since you'll be going soon and all that…" He said and I thought I heard nostalgia in his voice but I was crazy.

"Yeah but…I have nothing to wear really it…" I sighed seeing his puppy eyes. _Damn it! I was getting softer_! I wanted to slap myself. "Fine! We'll go but I need to borrow a top from Tasha."

Christian gave me his _'I so win!' _Smile. "Of course she said to help yourself with whatever you need." Well he pointed behind him. "I'm going to take a shower quick and we'll grab a bite before the movie." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Wait a minute dude!…What kind of movie are we talking about?"

"Ummm Wolverine?" He tried.

"Oh, yeah cool I'm always up for Hugh." I said joking.

In a week with nothing to do I started to catch up with today's actuality.

Tasha being a moroi, which meant very tall, lanky, and without any form made it a nightmare to find something more or less able to fit me. Because, well, even if I did lose a lot of weight during these 3 years, my breasts and hips were still there. Plus I was eating like a glutton since I have been here and I was pretty sure that I put on at least 4 lbs over the last week.

I did find a red tank top, and being stretchy, it was fitting me all right. Well more like a second skin really, but it would have to do and I'll be wearing my leather jacket anyways. I jumped into my black leather pants, my combat boots, and arranged my hair to be sure it covered my scar nicely. That woman really did a nice job with my hair.

I came out as Christian was putting his wallet in his black khaki pants. I was really uncomfortable with him paying for everything but I swore to myself that as soon as I made it out of here and found a job, I'd send him my second pay check. I've always hated owing something to someone. He was also wearing a baby blue dressing shirt that was matching his blue eyes and jet black hair to perfection.

Well, there was no point denying that Christian was a very good looking guy.

"Ready to go?" I asked clapping my hands together as he was detailing me. I guess the tank top was really too fitting. "You…You know what? Give me one of your tee shirts." I said with a smile. "I'll just put it on top of that and we can go."

"No! Why?" He asked honestly surprised. "You look… Very pretty," he said slightly blushing. "Ok, lets go" he said gesturing me to the door.

I grabbed my leather jacket passing in front of him.

"Really? The weapons loaded jacket?" He asked arching one eyebrow with wonder.

"Of course!" I said sliding in it. "It will be dark soon and you are a moroi."

He chuckled opening the door. "Ok Buffy let's go." He said as I passed in front of him.

"You know I take that as a compliment." I said smiling.

"It was one…To some extent," he said evasively closing the door.

We went to grab a burger before going to the movie. As Christian was taking care of the tickets, I went to buy popcorn, but on my way back to him, I saw 3 buff jocks walking to him with evil grins.

_Boy that doesn't look good! _I thought discreetly moving closer to listen.

"Look who's here!" Said the first one who had a jacket of the University football team, just the sound of his voice made me want to punch him. "Faggot Ozera!" He said making his friends chuckle.

I saw anger flash into Christian eyes and I knew he was dreaming of setting their asses on fire, but if using offensive magic in the Moroi world was forbidden, use offensive magic in the human world and you'll end up in jail for a very _**VERY**_ long time.

"What did you come to see freak?" The first jock added, I supposed he was the king of the dicks. "A romance? Where is your boyfriend?" He added getting closer to Christian.

I didn't know what to do as I didn't want to embarrass him even more. I meant he said that I was GI Jane and that it wouldn't help his reputation. Damn it.

But one of the jocks turned his head and spotted me. He winked, I wanted to puke right there but I shook my head and decided to join.

I walked over to Christian wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his jaw line.

"Come on honey, I've got the popcorn we can go and _'watch' _the movie." I said in a tone I hoped sounded seductive.

Christian flashed me a surprised look but almost immediately followed my lead. He wrapped him arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course darling let's go." He said looking deep into my eyes. He was a good actor too.

"You are dating…him?!" Asked the first jock with disbelief.

I smiled blissfully trying to look adoring and naïve, which was so not me. I nodded. "I know, I'm so lucky right?" I snuggled even more into him. "I am so blessed."

We were going, when out of nowhere, I never actually thought those guys had balls, the big _'master of the dicks' _caught my arm holding the popcorn and made me spin around.

Many things happened at the same time, the popcorn fell on the floor Christian shouting a _'hey! Let go!' _and my bangs flying up revealing my full forehead.

The guy let go of my arm and I could see the disgust in his face.

"Hey dude you are dating the sister of _the man without a face_!" He said chuckling.

That was exactly when I lost my temper thinking about how he just tried to humiliate me in front of everyone and especially my pretend boyfriend.

I heard a sickening crack when my fist connected with his nose and he fell on the floor whining _'my nose! my nose!' _

His two buddies attacked me at the same time (so manly right! Two beef dudes attacking a petite woman!) My elbow connected with the nose of the guy attaching me from the right, fracturing it. I simultaneously punched the guy that was coming to my left in the stomach and, as he folded in two, I grabbed a handful of his hair and connected his nose full force with my bent knee hearing it crack like the other two.

_Bingo! 3 out of 3 _I thought looking at the three jocks rolling on the floor whining holding their bleeding noses.

Christian chuckled coming to stand beside me as the people who viewed the scene started to cheer. '_Who's the fat ass now?_' I heard a girl say. '_Yeah and who's the retard now huh?!' _Said a guy. Apparently those 3 were perpetual bullies. I did a favor to humanity.

A big balding man came to us and looked at me with reprobation.

"You better go now," he said pointing at me and then the exit.

"What?" I shrieked. "But…But they started it!!"

"I know and that's why I won't call the police but I do not accept this kind of behavior Miss." He shook his head.

"Restraining them would have been one thing but that's…" He said pointing to the blood on the floor. "That's not restraining... You don't leave me any choice, either you leave the premises now or I call the cops."

I opened my mouth to reply went Christian caught my hand.

"Come on Rose, let's go." He whispered in my ear, "there are other cinemas in town."

I sighed and nodded in surrender. He kept his grip on my hand as we walked outside. I _'accidentally' _walked on king dicks hand probably breaking some fingers.

"_Try to play football now asshole!" _I thought marveling.

We walked in the dark streets without a word and I realized only about two blocks away that We were still holding hands , I removed it quickly putting it in my pocket.

"I'm sorry for the movie I never thought--"

"Hey, it was so much better than the movie!" said Christian chuckling. "Seeing those jackasses getting their butt kicked by a girl?? It's my dream come true!"

I smile at him. "Well, not any girl…"

"True but the others don't know that and I can't wait to hear the shit they'll give them in class." He said with an overplayed evil laugh.

I laughed and shook my head. I hadn't laughed as much in three years as I did in the last week.

Christian sighed and looked at me. "You know they are only morons right?" He asked.

I stopped and looked at him frowning with confusion.

"Yeah…" I said warily.

He walked towards me and very gently moved my bangs away from my forehead. "This scar, it's nothing you know."

I took a step back and my bangs fell back into place. "Yeah I know. They didn't hurt me." I said shrugging. _No they just humiliated me. _I added it myself.

He took a step to stand in front of me again. He moved my bangs out of the way a second time, you could say the guy was persistent. "You can show that scar to the world you know… it doesn't make you any less beautiful" and he bent down to gently kiss it.

I never expected to feel what I felt. As soon as his warm lips touched my scar it was like being electrocuted from the inside and a warm feeling traveled up my body while my chest tightened.

I quickly started to walk again, "so anyways, do you know if Lissa is still at the Court?" I asked and it had on him the effect of ten buckets of cold water.

"I told you I don't know," he said a lot colder. "Why don't you do your mumble jumble and get into her head." He asked as if he was angry that I mentioned her and he had every right to be, I hit below the belt so I decided to share.

"I can't," I said with defeat.

"You can't?!" He asked probably even more surprised than if I told him that I could time travel.

"Let's go home…" I bit my lip and wanted to slap myself. "I mean let's go back to your flat, I'll explain to you there."

He nodded and I explained to him that after not even trying for almost 3 years now, I couldn't get into Lissa's head again like if the connection was lost. I supposed it was due to the fact that she thought I was dead.

The next two days were pretty awkward we were avoiding each other and even if nothing happened it was getting ridiculous.

Tasha gave Christian a call to tell him that she would be back a day earlier, as the last contestant she had to present broke his foot just before the finals.

The next day we went together to the shopping center, to do in one day, all he was supposed to do during these 2 weeks.

We were just finishing the grocery shopping when I hear a booming voice behind me.

"Rosebud!!" Said Thor.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He was the only one who called me that and wasn't scared enough to care.

Christian and I both turned around. I knew what to expect, Christian didn't.

"Holy shit!" He said looking up to Thor. With him being 6'4, Christian generally was looking down to people.

Thor was a big piece of man really. Scary!! Well, not for me but I did have some issues. He was a 6'8, 250 lbs of muscular Viking. I'm not even joking saying Viking, as he had sunny wavy blond hair falling on his massive shoulders. He had a massive well designed jaw line, thick lips and pair of deep blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of VERY fitting jeans and a black tank top revealing his huge tattoos well…at least some of them as the huge tribal tattoos going from the left side of his neck down his left arm and the massive Celtic cross in his inner right forearm.

I bet you could also see the beginning of the wings he had tattooed on his shoulder blades with a sword in the middle.

"Boy those jeans make your ass worth a million bucks," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"I know!!" he said bending down pulling me into a bear hug. "I missed you! Do you even know that?!"

"Missed you too!" I said as he set me back down.

I looked at Christian who had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at us with disapproval.

"Oh sorry Thor, this is my friend Christian." I said taking Thor's hand, which didn't seem to please Christian. "Christian, this is my friend Thor. The guy I told you about who will help me."

Christian snorted. "What kind of name is that? THOR…Dude what are you huh? A fairy??" He asked in defiance.

Okay, I had issues but Christian should be put on suicide watch!!

I felt Thor's hand contracting in mine. He couldn't accept being disrespected.

I stood in front of Christian to defend him. "Don't mind him... He is with me." I added looking deep into Thor eyes.

Thor's jaw locked but he gave me a curt nod.

"Shut up!" I whispered to Christian still standing in front of him.

Thor brought his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently. "So, Rosebud, are you free tonight? I mean I'm sure Meg---"

"Thor…" Repeated Christian cutting him off. "Hello my name is Thor the fairy." he said in an extreme girly voice. "I'm sorry I can't stay my unicorn is double parked and she gets all depressed each time she gets a parking ticket stacked on her horn!" He added mimicking the horn.

"That's it!" Said Thor pushing me out of the way standing inches from Christian now. "Listen baby boy…" He said in a low voice, "you're not even a midget in my world. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even notice if I crushed you so," he formed a fist with his hand. "Don't you ever disrespect me EVER again do you understand me."

I saw the light in Christian eyes and I knew right then he was about to say something stupid.

I bitch slapped him at the back of the head and gripped Thors' fist.

"Don't you touch him." I said as threatening as I could. "If you want to touch him you'll have to go through me. I may be no game but you know I'll give you one hell of a fight."

Thor groaned.

"Plus it's not his fault!" I said pointing at Christian. "The dude is disabled!" I chuckled, "he is suffering from a very rare syndrome called verbal diarrhea mixed with an extreme case of moronic!"

Thor had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, I was winning,

"You wouldn't hit a cripple right? Well, that's exactly the same!!" I added with my goofy grin.

Christian tsked with anger and I knew he was about to say something . "Now really shut it dude!" I said looking at him, "or I'll beat you to death!"

Christian glared and pursed his lips but he didn't say a word.

"Ok Rosebud!" He said raising his hands in surrender. "Wow, I never saw you stand up for someone like that before, that's a surprising change but…what about Henry?"

"Henry? who's Henry?" Asked Christian curiously.

"No one," I said to Christian dismissively.

"Henry died…" I said to Thor.

"Oh…" he said shaking his head but I had the feeling he knew it already… Crazy right? "Is that why you came back?"

"Yeah is that why you came back?" Asked Christian staring at me.

"Shut your pie hole Christian, it has nothing to do with you." I sighed and looked at Thor. "No, I just had enough. Is there anywhere we could talk…privately?" I asked Thor.

"Yeah, I own the _Warrior Angel _(it was a biker bar in the rough Area of town). We could go there." he said dismissively

I nodded and turned to Christian. "You better go back to the flat, It will be dark soon but I'll be back soon, okay?"

He shook his head. "No way, I'm coming with you," he said stubbornly.

Thor chuckled "the doorman will never let you in we have standards you know and a little mamas boy who is barely 12 well… no thank you."

"So not helping" I said gently punching Thor. "No, you can't come with me. You'll get killed in there with your attitude and I could get hurt trying to defend you."

Christian twisted his lips like he was thinking.

"It's not an option Christian," I said seriously. "I don't want you to come with me and I'll make sure they won't let you in."

Christian shot his nastiest glare to both Thor and I and turned around walking away rigidly so he was angry.

I sighed as he crossed the doors. "He is so going to give me shit for that later..." I said shaking my head,

Thor laughed. "I like him," he said approvingly,

"Right!" I snorted.

"I do!! I mean the dude didn't stand a chance but he still stood up to me because he was jealous. I mean the kid has guts! And he really cares about you…" He shrugged "What's not to like?"

"Jealous? right!!" I said shaking my head. "Come on, let's go".

"Awww Rose… Open your eyes." That's all he said before taking my hand leading me to the beautiful black Ducati 749S.


	6. Human

**A.N: **Helloooooo.

Firstly let me tell you that I finally moved in my new flat so now I'm just getting settled. I'm super tired but I still UD since you guys did very _VERY_ good with the reviews. Thank you so much!!

The song for this chapter is _**Human**_ by Jon McLaughlin I'm pretty sure you'll find it very fitting =D (check it out on youtube)

Oh for those of you who were wondering if Rose and Christian will give in…I think you'll get the answer here.

Well don't forget to review it really makes my day!!

Take care

Steffy =D

**Chapter 5: Human **(by Jon McLaughlin)

I was walking from the bar back to the flat, as I really needed the exercise. I didn't stay too long with Thor since I didn't like Christian being mad with me.

I sighed. _Why do I even care? I'm not that much into social interaction anyways and he, sure as hell, had nothing to be mad about._

Thor promised me the papers in a rush so in about 2 weeks time. He also offered me a job at the bar at the meanwhile and the little studio flat above of it too which was a super bonus.

I looked at my watch walking into the building, it was only a bit less than 3 hours since Christian left us all PMS…

As soon as I opened the door, I knew what to expect as Christian was glaring at me from the armchair facing the entrance.

I rolled my eyes walking in.

"So, I hope you had fun!" He said bitterly

"Yeah I did, thank you." I said being over polite and hanging up my jacket.

He snorted. "You are the most selfish person I have ever met!" He said standing up.

"I…" I shook my head. "What?" I asked as I didn't see that one coming.

"We went shopping together and you sent me away like a sick dog!" He said louder standing in front of me crossing his arms over his chest.

I snorted. "Are you fucking shitting me?" I asked with anger. "You were so immensely impolite that I didn't have a choice! How dare you be so rude to my friend?!"

"Oh come on!! He only wanted to jump your bones!" He said flushed with anger now.

"No, he didn't! And what if he did?!" I asked with defiance. "It's not like it has anything to do with you!"

"Hardly!" He said pitching his lips into a fine line.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Are… Are you jealous?"

"You wish!" He spat. "I mean you are like Kryptonite for guys who like you!"

I frowned confused.

"Mason? Dead. That Henry dude? Dead. Belikov? Well as good as dead!" He added tilting his head to the side.

That hurt more than anything that had ever been said to me. Maybe it was because it was something I always thought deep down or maybe it was because it was coming from my only...friend. Maybe a bit of both.

"That's…" My voice cracked under the emotion and I hated myself for it.

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom. I took my stuff, threw it all in my toiletry bag, almost wanting to destroy the bathroom with rage but no, I wouldn't show him how much he hurt me.

I rushed back in the living room looking around for my sport bag. _Damn! Where is it?! _I thought annoyed.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly agitated.

"I'm leaving." I said barely louder than a whisper. "Where is my stuff?" I asked not even bothering to look at him.

I was about to check in Tasha's room when he caught my wrist.

I looked at his grip around my wrist. "Let go or I'll break every single one of your fingers."

"No," he said in such a sure voice that I looked up and I saw that his eyes were full of remorse.

_Not again! It is too easy to feel sorry later. _I thought.

He brought his hand to my face to dry a tear that I didn't even realized had escaped my eye, but I slapped it away. "Don't you touch me!" I said threateningly.

He had an animalistic growl and pushed me against the wall. That was so unexpected that I didn't even try to block it and I could have so easily.

"You don't get it do you!? Of course I was jealous!! Insanely jealous!" He said in a voice I barely recognized. "I feel things that I don't want to feel, stuff that I hate to feel and it makes me mad at you!" He exhaled loudly. "I say stuff that I regret! That I don't even mean it's just… I hate wanting what I want!" He said confusingly.

I looked up dumbfounded by this revelation. "And what do you hate wanting?" I asked as coolly as I could.

"You," he whispered just before crashing his lips on mine.

That was unpredicted but what was even more unbelievable was that I was kissing him back, with the same hunger and want that I didn't even realize I had.

I grasped a handful of his hair pulling him even closer to me making him moan against my mouth.

I pressed my body against his as his soft hands, which rested on my hips, started to roam very delicately under my shirt. He traced circles on my skin with his thumb which made me moan. The guy was good with his hands.

I spent three years denying myself the touch of another, that was a long time to feel alone, unloved…undesired. It was like I was breathing again.

Christian broke our kiss leaving us both breathless, quickly pulling up my shirt before starting to attack my neck with his wet open mouth kisses that made me shiver with pleasure.

Christian then, very sensually, licked his way up my neck and stopped to my ear. "I want you Rose," he whispered. "I want you so bad it hurts."

"So take me…" I said pulling his shirt up starting to kiss his, surprisingly, toned chest.

He groaned wrapping one arm tightly around my waist pulling me to his room. I followed his lead since I couldn't see anything as I still had my face buried in his chest, kissing it.

I realized we were in his room as I felt his bed behind me. Christian gently lowered me on top of it and came to hover over me.

He started to give me butterfly kisses all over the face even on my scarred forehead.

He then kissed his way down my neck, to my breast, down to my navel, and to the long scar to the right side of my navel.

It felt so good that I closed my eyes only concentrating on the way his smooth lips felt on my burning skin.

He was now making his way back up kissing with a bit more intensity letting his tongue play on my skin between each kiss.

"Christian…" I whispered slightly arching under the building desire.

This time he unfastened my bra before kissing my breast, which almost drove me over the edge. I felt desired and, for the first time in so long, I didn't even think about my scars and what he would think of them.

"Look at me Rose…" He said his voice hoarse with desire.

I opened my eyes to fix them on his icy blue ones full of desire. His face was flushed and here, hovering over my bare chest while my hands were reaching down, he was the most desirable man on the planet.

"You are so beautiful Rose," he said and I could hear the utter sincerity in his voice. "I want to be in you Rose…I want to be with you fully." He added started to nibble on my jaw line.

I titled my head on the side to give him better access. "I want to be with you too," I said starting to unbutton his pants. "I need to be with you," I added breathlessly.

He got out of his pants and got me out of mine so fast that it would have made me chuckle if I didn't want him so much.

I gripped his shoulder to bring him back to me. We were both fully naked now and one thing was sure, Christian had NOTHING to feel ashamed about.

Christian looked into my face and I smiled showing him that I wanted this, probably as much as he did.

He kissed my forehead very softly as I started to kiss his neck, I opened my mouth and placed it on his jugular. Mimicking the suction and the small tongue lapping of the Moroi when they were feeding.

Christian moaned loudly. "You drive me crazy," he said as he made our two bodies connect in the most intimate way possible.

It was incredible. He was soft and caring and loving. He made me feel so good and he kept whispering how perfect I was, how beautiful, how good I was making him feel.

And I gave it all, all I had hoping to making him feel as I felt. And it was a pure moment of ecstasy, for both of us as we released almost together.

Christian stayed on top of me for a while catching his breath as I gently caressed his hair. I didn't mind the contact, hell I even enjoyed it!

After a little while Christian kissed my lips softly before rolling on his side and I felt strangely sad to have him separated from me.

I rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand and he turned his face and smiled.

Christian was very beautiful when he was smiling sincerely, like now, and not when it was full of his usual cocky, sarcastic self.

I started to get up when he brought his arm to circle my waist.

"Where are you going?" He asked surprised.

"Back to the sofa." I said softly.

"Stay with me tonight please," he asked pleadingly. "I... I don't want to sleep alone after what we just shared."

I looked at him indecisively. It was very risky! A night in his arms…I twisted my mouth.

"One night Rose, please," he said tightening his grip around my waist. "Just tonight."

"Ok…" I said warily laying back down snuggling on his chest. It was true that it was feeling so good being in someone else's arms. To connect with another being but it was dangerous and I knew it only too well.

He kissed the top of my head gently. "Goodnight Rosie." He said caringly.

_Rosie? _I thought but didn't say anything.

"Goodnight Chris," I said kissing his peck before resting my head on it drifting in the most peaceful night of sleep I've had in years.

When I woke up, I reluctantly acknowledged the fact that I never woke up as rested as I did this morning, I also knew I made a mistake.

I let my hand roam on the other side of the bed it was empty but still warm. I grunted. _Damn It! It did really happen _I thought now opening my eyes.

I looked on the floor keeping the bed sheet tightly around me. I reached down to pick up my bra that was resting on the floor near the night stand. As I took it, I saw a little blue box hidden under the night stand and what I was about to do was totally inappropriate but my curiosity had the best of me, as I couldn't imagine what he would squeeze an almost flat box under a night stand. That was a pretty stupid thing to do.

I quickly looked up, the door was closed, and concentrated on the box on the floor, before opening it. What I saw in this bow had the effect of a punch straight in the face.

It was a picture of Christian and Lissa at graduation 3 years ago. He was behind her his arms lovingly wrapped around her waist while she rested her head against his shoulder. There were other photos like that and as the bottom of the small pile there was a little diamond ring.

_They were engaged! Or about to be!! _I thought jumping out of bed.

"What did you do?! Oh, what did you do!?" I whispered to myself shaking my head as guilt started to overpower me. I put the lid back on the box and put it back under the nightstand.

I looked around getting dressed. Ok, they were not together anymore but Christian was, and maybe still is Lissa's big love and... And obviously he still loved her_. Oh my God! I slept with my best friend's ex boyfriend maybe even ex-fiancé!_ I thought literally wanting to slap myself.

I walked in the main room fully dressed as Christian was setting eggs and bacon into two plates.

"Hey!" He said with a smile. "Already dressed up?" He asked arching his eyebrows in surprise and I thought I heard a faint trace of regret in his voice.

I nodded "Hey. Yeah, you know I need to hit the road soon," I said in an even voice like nothing had happened.

"Oh…" He said looking away for a second. He handed a cup of coffee to me. "You know about last night…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I know we were not safe but it's ok," I said trying to hide my discomfort. I rested my hand on my shirt where the seven inch scar was. I knew he would know exactly what was under my hand as he explored this area pretty thoroughly last night. "I can't get pregnant." I simply said.

I almost lost a sword fight with a strigoi about 18 months ago, but Henry saved my life as I was left bleeding to death after a strigoi impaled me on his sword. He actually ran the 2 miles to St. Sophia hospital in Warsaw with me in his arms. He kept saying _'don't you dare die on me Rose! We have to stay together. Open your eyes Rose! Stay with me!'_. After the surgery the doctor had told me that they had to remove one of my ovaries and some other medical gibberish. Well like I ever dreamed about bringing a child in this world with me as their mother!

"Right…" he said like that was not the point. "No, what I want to say is that---"

"Yeah, I know it was a big mistake that we both totally regret." I said interrupting him on purpose and I realized it was a good call when I saw anger flash in his eyes. "We both needed the contact but it's really better to forget it ever happened." I added sitting down attacking the food.

He sat in front of me with his own plate. "Yeah, maybe that's for the best," he said very coldly his smile gone.

We ate silently for a little while.

"But…" he shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just wondering, you know…" he shrugged again. "Where are you going to go?"

"Oh," I bit my bottom lip. I wanted to take my distance with him but it would be rude to hide from him where I was going. "Ummm, I'll work at the _Warrior Angel _you know and Thor, nicely, let me occupy the studio flat above it."

Christian nodded and I saw what I think was jealousy and hurt ran through his face and I should have dropped it, let him imagine whatever he wanted but I just couldn't do that and I didn't even know why.

"Yeah, because you know he just got_** MARRIED **_so, staying in their house with them will be a bit strange" I said pretending to concentrate on my food.

He didn't talk for a minute but I saw his hand that was tightly griping the fork relaxed.

"And… When are you going?" He asked evenly.

"After this great breakfast," I said forcing a smile.

"What about Tasha?" He asked me

"What about her?" I asked confused. "Does she want to move in with me?" I asked teasingly try to ignore the tension.

"She will want to see you," he said like it was an evidence.

"Oh right! Well, tell her to give me a call at the bar and I'll come down. We can arrange and meet somewhere of course," I said actually pleased to see her.

"Cool…" Said Christian nodding

After breakfast Christian washed the dishes while I prepared my bag.

"Well, take care of yourself ok?" I said standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"Yeah you...you too," he said walking up to me and pulling me into a hug that I surely didn't see coming. Christian had never been big on human contact before. He kissed the top of my head. "See you soon Rosie," he added before tuning around and walking into his room without a last look behind.

_Rosie again… _I thought hating the fact that I liked him calling me that. I sighed putting the keys back on his table. _It really was the perfect moment to go! _I added to myself rushing down the stairs.


	7. This time

**A.N: **Hey guys!!

Firstly let me thank you so much for all the reviews I was so so so pleased =D

If you want to check Rose Haircut you can find the link on my profile.

The song for this chapter is _**This Time **_by 3 Doors Down.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take care.

**Chapter 6: This time **by 3 doors down

As soon as I made it to the bar, which was still closed, Megan showed me the little studio flat. It was pretty bare but clean, warm, and dry. It consisted of a main room, which held a double bed, a table with two chairs, a small fridge, a microwave, and a radio on the counter.

There was also a tiny bathroom with a simple shower but it was a lot more than I could have asked for.

After leaving my bag on the floor and giving me the keys, Megan and I went downstairs.

"Ok, so, let me just explain to you the basics." Said Megan in her sweet melodic voice. "It's going to be just fine."

Looking at her and realizing she married Thor, _'the Viking,' _always made me chuckle. She was a petite 5'2 girl. She looked so tiny, almost like a fairy with her long pale blond hair and baby blue eyes. Well a pretty Bad ass fairy actually, with piercing and tattoos, I also knew first hand that she was tough as we fought strigoi together for almost a year, she was impressive for a human.

And even then, looking at her with Thor, made my heart ache as they were the proof that true love existed. Thor literally has a killer reputation; he was not messing around, hitting first and asking questions later, he was lethal, and killing what or who needed to be killed never stopped him from sleeping at night. Just his eyes made people shiver with fear but when he was talking or touching her…he was so delicate and sweet like a massive teddy bear he handles her like she is glass. It is just touching.

I was happy for them but I did envy them to some extent. Even if I didn't want to find love. It was a weakness lots of us died for and I didn't want to risk it. It was hard not to envy what those two had.

"Yeah," I said grimacing. "Maybe I could interest you with my fighting skills?" I said teasing.

"Yeah, well it could come handy," she said chuckling. "Usually the guys are great… Mostly Nomers but you know…you get dickheads from time to time. If Thor is here just show him the source of the trouble since he really enjoy that part of the job," she said winking and sticking her tongue out. "You can't take the warrior out of a man," she added simply.

"Or a woman! I do enjoy that too!" I said pouting slightly.

Megan shook her head but she was laughing." Awww Rose.. I missed you!" She said sincerely.

"Sure! I'm awesome." I said grimacing.

"You sure are." She said and I caught her discreet glance to my forehead where my scar was hidden.

I sighed. She was still feeling guilty over that incident. She was not supposed to go to the factory. Thor forbade her to go since the plan had flaws but she took it the wrong way and went anyway. I made it just in time to free her and I guess that's when we became like sisters at heart and Thor saw me like his little sister, as I saved the love of his life when he had been unable to do so.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Come on, the past is the past. We're all well and you need to show me how to work! Because if I don't know what to do, I'll have to start hitting people!" I added with an overplayed shocked voice.

She nodded playfully elbowing me. "I'm happy Thor decided to finally take someone to work here, I mean…" she rolled her eyes, "this bar is his baby and, apparently, no one was good enough to take care of his baby except him or me and now you obviously."

"I'm really glad to help and it helps me too you know!" I said sincerely as I remembered how enjoyable it was to have a female friend that was not depending on you nor hostile either. Just enjoying each other's company.

She showed me most of the tricks and it was pretty easy. She was right as the clients were mostly bikers and Nomers. Simple guys not ordering cocktails or vintage scotch or that kind of shit. It was mostly beer and that I could serve!

She opened the bar at 11:30 and we worked together as a team till about 2.

There were only 3 guys sitting at a table and 2 playing pool when Megan walked up to me giving me some cash.

"Honey, you really need to buy some clothes." She said sweetly. "I would give you some of mine but I'm a shorty" she said chuckling.

"I…" I shook my head vehemently.

"Come on, it's just an advance on your first pay!" She said putting the 6 $20 bills in my hand. "There is nobody around and there is a nice little shop about two blocks down called _Little Heaven. _You can find everything so cheap!" She said with a female conspiracy tone.

I twisted my mouth undecided.

"Oh, come on" she said slapping my arm playfully. "You need to put some clothes on that body of yours unless you want to work naked…" She arched her eyebrows "Uh that's actually an idea…" She said pretending to seriously considering it.

I chuckled "Ok" I said kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime Rosebud" she said winking,

"Oh not you too!" I said faking exasperation.

"Sorry, I gained the right to use the nickname when I married my hunky man." She added setting beer bottles on a tray. "And take that to the table please as you walk that ass of yours out of here."

I gave her the thumbs up, put the money in my pocket and served the beers before leaving the bar.

I came back to the bar 2 hours later pretty satisfied. First, it was one of the first real human activity I have had just for fun in the last 3 years and secondly, I did find some pretty awesome clothing and still had money to spare.

I bought 2 pairs of low waist jeans, 2 shirts, 2 tank tops, a pair of sweat pants, a pair of PJ's, and 2 sweaters and still had about $20.00 left.

However as soon as I walked into the bar, my smile slipped away.

At the far left corner table Christian who was apparently chatting profusely with Thor.

I glared at Megan, as she knew better than letting Thor chat like that. I mean I loved the dude but he was gossiping like an old woman sometimes.

Megan gave me a _'and-what-was-I-supposed-to-do?!_' look from behind the bar.

I sighed rolled my eyes and walked to the table, and as I came closer, I could hear Thor talk.

"…Yeah and she was stuck with that big strigoi and she only had her pocket knife," he said with enthusiasm as Christian was looking at him both eager and concerned.

_Oh no he isn't!! _I thought with disbelief.

"And she cut his head with that! When we found her she had both arms covered in blood." He chuckled "Apparently, it wasn't efficient enough so about half way she clawed his head off!"

"Really dude?!" I said with disapproval. "Of all my stories you decided to tell him this one?" I asked wishing I could punch him.

"Well, I told him a lot of other stories." Said Thor innocently but I could see in his eyes that he knew I would disapprove. "He wanted to know why one of your nicknames was _'the bloody,'_" he said naively.

"Since you told him that nickname in the first place." I kicked his chair. "We're so going to talk later!!" I said nodding.

I then turned to Christian against whom I was a bit angry too. I didn't like that he was trying to dig in my past. "You need something?" I asked coldly.

"Yeah I needed to talk to you" he said standing up.

"K let's go upstairs" I said gesturing for him to follow me. He shook Thor's hand. I guess they were BFF's now.

I stopped near the bar. "Can you give me a beer? I think I'll need one," I said to Megan with a weary sigh.

"Here sweetie" she said, patting my hand. "I'll talk to the big badass" she said scowling at Thor and that made me chuckle.

"Yeah you do that…" I said knowing that in 30 seconds they will be all lovey-dovey.

When we made it upstairs, I was still irritated. It was not that I was ashamed of what I did... No I wasn't, and well I knew that Christian and others could probably guess that my life wasn't a ride in an amusement park, just because of my scars and attitude but it was different to have him know my war stories.

I especially didn't want the people who knew the 'old' Rose to know the details of the scary new one. He knew the Rose of the past and 'warrior Rose' was my present and probably even my future. I didn't want those two Roses to mix.

"So," I said pointing him to the empty chair as I sat across from him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked coolly. _Please not about last night let's forget it ever happened please please!! _I added to myself like a little rant.

"Tasha is back," he said matching my cool tone. "She was a bit disappointed that you were not there anymore since she really wanted to see you and--" he shrugged. "She wanted you to have dinner with us tonight."

"Oh!" I said taking a sip of my beer. I was relieved that it was the reason of his visit and I hoped that the relief was not too obvious. "Yeah why not," I said standing up trying to show him that he was not welcome anymore. "What time?"

"I dunno be there around 7, 7:30 pm," he said still sitting. I was happy now to have some new clothes to wear, even if I wear my combat boots and leather jacket no matter what.

"K I'll be there," I said looking at him intently to make him understand it was time to go.

He nodded looking down to his hands for a while probably thinking. "Is it all true?" He asked me.

"Is what all true?" I asked still standing, I was getting impatient.

"What Thor told me?… What you did? Who you fought and how you fought them?" he asked but he was not at all judgmental I could see only concerns in his eyes.

I sighed and sat back down. _Thor is so going to regret that! _I thought angrily. "Well I supposed it was yeah," I said evasively. "Thor is a big storyteller when the others lives are concerned but he is no liar. You know all of us the Nomers…" I snorted, "well let's just say that we didn't go on the job because everything was happy in our lives. Most of us were out on a rage, revenge missions and we were doing whatever we had to do to achieve our goal."

Christian nodded and looked at me with some kind of tenderness that I didn't want to see in his face, or anybody else's face. I didn't deserve it.

"You know, I don't like you trying to find out about what I did while I was away." I said seriously. "How would you like for me to go around to your boss, to your University and stuff?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "I know you'd get super pissed."

"I'm…I'm just trying to understand you." He said like it was a big secret.

"But that's the thing there is no point! I'll be out of here as soon as I can manage." I said taking another sip of the beer and handed him the bottle he took a sip before giving it back to me.

"Yeah…" He said putting his thumb in his hand balling it into a fist to crack the bone. It was a nervous habit of his that I found utterly annoying. He looked back at me "But… Weren't you scared?" He asked with some sorrow in his eyes.

"Of what?" I asked as there were so many things that I should have been scared of.

"Of dying!" He said like he was stating the obvious.

"No," I said immediately and matter of factly. If I were to be honest, I sometimes even wished for death.

Christian shook his head helping himself to the bottle on the table. "After everything Thor told me… How could you not be afraid?"

I gave him a humorless chuckle and looked him straight in his blue eyes. "You can't fear dying when you have no reason to live." I said evenly showing him I meant every word.

Christian opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Well, I'll see you later" I said standing up again this time he imitated me.

"Yeah… See you tonight," he said with a small smile. "I'm glad you made it back" he added before going down the stairs.

"That's probably one of the only things I regret," I whispered.

_____________________________________________

I made it to the flat at 7:00 and I barely knocked when I was pulled into a very tight bear hug.

"Oh Rose!!" Said Tasha with such relief that it tightened my chest. "It's so good to have you here and safe."

I hugged her back. It felt good to be appreciated and missed. "Thank you Tasha, it's very good to see you too" and, strangely enough, I meant every word.

We decided to go and grab a pizza at the little pizzeria by the shopping center. I was actually enjoying the evening.

Tasha was always so cheerful it was refreshing and changing from Christian's scrutinizing eyes.

We were maybe half way through the meal that Christian's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Christian read the text. "Fuck!" He said out loud making me chuckle.

He looked at both Tasha and me quick. "Listen guys I forgot but I promised to switch shifts with one of my colleagues at the shop but…" he sighed running a hand in his short hair. "I'll just go and sort things out, I'll be back soon I promise."

I looked out of the window and it was night already. I looked at Tasha apologetically. "Wait I'll walk you there." I said ready to stand.

"No no," he said vehemently "Enjoy your meal. I can walk by myself."

"Yeah but it's dark and---"

Christian nostrils flared with anger. "God damn it Rose I don't need a sitter and you are not my freaking guardian. It's just across the damn street!" He said pointing "and let me remind you that I did just fine without you around for the last 3 years."

I could see myself punching him and my hand balled into a fist. "Whatever you say PMS dude just don't get run over or something." I added looking at Tasha who was looking at us with amusement.

Once he stormed out after I, apparently, bruised his huge male ego unintentionally I looked at Tasha rolling my eyes. "Sorry about that…You know 'Christian and Rose' ...It was always explosive" I said reaching for a slice of pizza.

"I don't mind at all" she said with a chuckle. "It's rather nice to see actually."

I frowned in confusion but didn't comment.

"Ok now we're alone you can ask me what you've been dying to know." She said with a cheeky smile winking.

I blushed slightly _was I that obvious? _"Ask you? About what?" I tried.

"I don't know" she said with a slight shrug. "I noticed your little glimpse like you were dying to ask me something."

"Oh you're good woman!" I said teasing.

"I'm just observing." She said and I saw the amusement in her eyes and that made me blush for no apparent reason.

"I…" I sighed I didn't know how to ask her since I didn't know what her feelings toward Lissa were. I mean she had the right to be resentful toward her as she hurt her only family. She had been raising Christian since he was 6, he was like a son to her. "Do you know how Lissa is doing?" I finally asked.

Tasha looked at me her eyes very gentle. "Well we talked for a while, every couple of months or so." She cocked her head to the side. "Do I condone what she did? Of course not but she knew she did wrong and I don't think she'll ever forgive herself for betraying him."

I felt the guilt overpowering me again as I couldn't help to think that I betrayed her too, on some level.

"Anyways" said Tasha bringing me back to reality. "The last time I spoke to her it was about 4 months ago and as far as I know she is doing fine, she is still at the Court studying."

I nodded. "And she is with Ivashkov?" I asked embarrassed.

Tasha laughed "oh God no!" She then was serious again.

"I really think you should go and see her Rose. You know either way… She needs closure and you need it too."

"Yeah…I'm thinking about it" I said wincing. "And what about Christian?" I asked trying to sound detached but if he went snooping in my past I had the right to snoop in his.

This time Tasha grimaced and I could see pain in her big icy blue eyes. "Well, I won't lie and it wasn't pretty. He was broken, and I thought for so long that he was beyond repair." She shook her head. "He closed himself up and he was not feeling anything, he changed into a robot and I felt helpless and then…" She looked at me and grinned, "I left for 2 weeks and I came back to find a totally different man. He was angry about something but he was back! He was feeling again." She put her hand on top of mine. "He had this light in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks. I don't know what you did to him during those 10 days you spent home but---"

"I didn't do anything with him" I denied vehemently. Tasha eyes widen slightly and I realized my mistake, "umm I meant _**TO**_ him. I didn't do anything _**TO **_him. Sorry we just talked that's it."

She looked at me with a look saying _'I know better' _and I needed to divert the conversation and I talked about the first thing that passed through my mind and I was forced to recognized now that I really was a freaking masochist.

"Won't you ask me about Dimitri?" I blurted out and I literally wanted to fracture my skull on the table.

"Ah…" She said before biting in a slice of Pizza. "Well that's a strictly forbidden subject apparently" she said seriously. "I can't say his name and I can't even think it while you are around since it will make you sad and Christian doesn't want you to get sad so…." She winked, "we're going to skip the subject."

_Awww he cares about how I feel! _I thought of melting then wanting to slap myself._ Come on you don't care Rose! None of this matter!! You'll be gone soon _I added to myself. "Oh you know he probably said that since he knows that you cared about him too I mean…" I cleared my throat "he probably said it was for my benefit but actually it was to protect you." I knew that I was rambling now and probably not making any sense. "I mean it's not like we're really friends or anything like that. We are more like old acquaintances that you know ran into each other…Really no biggy." I shrugged. "I mean I'm pretty sure it was to spare your feelings." I added before forcing a piece of pizza down in my mouth to force myself to shut it.

Tasha just stared at me without a word. I couldn't describe her expression.

I drank a long sip of coke. "What?" I asked a bit defensively as she was still staring, assessing.

"Nothing" she said shaking her head. "I'm just wondering who it is you need to convince more…me or yourself?" She asked.

The woman was too smart for her own good. I was about to start rambling again when Christian made it back.

_Oh thank God! _I thought as he sat back at the table.

"Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected but you know…" He glared at me. "I ran into a pack of strigoi and all that…"

I sighed. "Whatever! You are such a moron you could have been kidnapped for candies and stuff!" I said taking another slice of pizza.

The rest of the evening went pretty well and we mainly talked about the Karate competition since it was a safe subject to approach.

I walked them home and Christian kept saying how unnecessary it was all the way back.

In front of the building Tasha hugged me again.

"Don't be a stranger ok?" She asked expectantly.

"You know where to find me" I said laughing.

"I do," she said rushing inside like she was leaving us alone on purpose.

"You know, you didn't need to walk us home we know how to defend ourselves." He said again. The people who called me stubborn apparently never met him.

I sighed exasperated. "I know you can take care of yourself but I just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay since you were with me. But tomorrow you," I pointed at him, "can get run over by a bus for all I care." I said coldly. "I mean, if my company was such a drag for you, you could have stayed home! I would have been just fine with Tasha." I shook my head hating the fact that it hurt me. _Nothing hurt me anymore!! _I thought.

I sighed. "Have a nice life" I said turning around to go.

"Rose!" He shouted.

"What?!" I turned around and he was just behind me.

He leaned down quickly and gave me a soft chaste kiss. "You forgot my goodnight kiss. Goodnight Rosie," he said rushing into the building.

"What the--!" I said bringing my fingers to my tingling lips. I was there frozen on the pavement like an Idiot staring at the door of the building hating the fact that just a simple kiss made my stomach flip.

It was surely because I went without real contact for so long…it had nothing to do with Christian Oreza. Of course not!!


	8. Easier to Run

**A.N: **Hey guys!!

I don't have much to say here I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed last chapter I REALLY appreciate it.

And for the one who wondered yeah Lissa, Adrian and…others will make an apparition eventually.

Thanks again and don't forget to…REVIEW =D

Steffy.

**Chapter 7:** _**Easier to Run**_ (by Linkin park)

I was working a morning shift again and it was better for I really needed to occupy my head. Christian kissed me two nights ago and I still couldn't believe the effect it had on me. Each time I tried to forget about it, it was coming back like a wave.

Christian and I always had a pretty messed up relationship. It started with loathing and jealousy, to somehow partners in crime, and a very twisted friendship but that… That was not something you couldn't have expected and it was certainly not beneficial for any of us.

"Earth to Rose!" Said Megan from beside me.

"It was just a chaste kiss! Nothing more," I said not even realizing I spoke out loud until I saw the light of amusement in her eyes.

"I was just telling you that your shift is over now but that's so much better!" she said with an evil grin. "So chaste kiss uh…No tongue…what a pity." She chuckled. "Was it with Chace Crawford's evil twin?" She asked knowingly.

"Why evil?" I asked trying to delay my answer.

"The guy needs to have some evil blood to attract you! You are such a bad ass!!" She said teasingly.

I slapped her arm playfully. "I'm not attracted to him at all."

"Sure…Whatever helps you sleep at night Rose." She said rolling her eyes.

I looked at her and went to sit on the other side of the bar she gave me a beer bottle. I played with it for a while before looking at her.

"What if it was him?" I asked trying to sound detached.

"I would say: Next time play with the tongue you fool!" She said wiggling her eyebrows. She laughed as she went to clean up the tables.

Thor came in and swiped her off her feet to kiss her like it had been months since he saw her and not a few hours.

"Urgh guys get a room. I'm going to get sick." I said rolling my eyes concentrating on my drink again.

"What's her twig?" Asked Thor to Megan.

"Oh she played a little one on one with the little moroi you know…a lips battle, it was innocent though no tongues have been exploited or armed during the battle." she said chuckling.

I groaned grimacing. They really did find each other…The Gossips!!

Thor came to sit beside me.

"So…" He said trailing of.

"Yeah so, the question is why do you only make me work during daytime?" I asked happy to catch him unguarded.

He looked uncomfortable even if he tried to hide it.

"You don't want me to work nights right?" I asked with disbelief. "Why?"

He looked at me without a word.

"I get it! It's because there are a lot of Nomers at night, is that why?" I asked finally understanding.

He still held my gaze and I could see that his blue eyes were worried.

"I can't believe it! You are scared I'll go hunting with them right?" I asked hating how he was trying to control me.

"You are just…" He sighed. "You are just so impulsive Rose," he said nicely, "and some Nomers here are just…" He shook his head. "They are not the safest crowd to be with," he said evasively.

"I...argh!" I said annoyed but he was right. That's why getting rid of my feelings had been essential to me. The less I felt the less impulsive I was, I guess that's what kept me alive.

At this moment, Megan put a song on the jukebox laughing.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my moronic friend who is very….chaste." She said as _First time _by Lifehouse starting to play.

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide._

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death _

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

"Ahaha! Aren't you just a hoot?!" I said sarcastically.

Thor chuckled and I turned to look him. He was looking at Megan with eyes full of this infinite love as she was shaking it in front of the jukebox just to annoy me, but I was only pretending to be annoyed. I did enjoy her free spirit and positive attitude it was refreshing.

Thor turned to me. "You know…Whatever the wounds you have, it's never to late." He pointed to Megan. "You can carry wounds for as long as you can remember, whatever the depth of them is, because it is just fascinating how the right person has the power to heal them all." He said looking deep into my eyes.

I was speechless and, knowing Rose Hathaway, that was a first. "Come on dude don't try your lovey-dovey crap on me." I finished my beer, "you know what…You totally should work for _Hallmark_ with all this shit you come around with."

I shook my head. "I'll go for a walk" I said waving not even bothering to look back.

"Don't forget to use the tongue this time!" Shouted Megan just when I walked through the doors.

I rolled my eyes but didn't comment as I knew she was expecting it.

I was wandering around not knowing what I was supposed to do or say. Taking long walks always helped me to see clearer.

Did I enjoy feeling what I felt each time Christian had touched me? I did at the time. Did it make me feel good to look in his eyes? Without a doubt. But could I let my guard down and give it a try? No way in hell! And there were so many reasons for that. First, it was Christian Ozera! The ex-fiancé of my best friend. Secondly, I was Rose, a girl who had seen too much and did things that would even scare the toughest dudes and I was clearly too broken and had too much baggage to impose on someone.

I sighed, realizing I was in the shopping center only about 5 feet from the blockbuster doors. I looked at my watch. We needed to talk, he needed to tell me why he kissed me two nights ago…I'd see what I would do from there.

I walked in and found a little guy behind the counter.

"Hey can you tell me where Christian is?" I asked trying to sound as sweet as I could as I was pretty sure he was the kind of guy to be scared by everything.

"I… Yeah… In the office with Ale." He said pointing at the white door at the end of the store.

"Ok I'll wait thank you," I said smiling which apparently made him blush. Poor guy!

I discreetly walked to the back of the store since I was pretty sure that if I got close enough and concentrated I would hear what they were talking about.

"…..Lissa." Said Christian as I only caught the end of his sentence.

"Yeah so do it! Talk to her! You want to be with her right?" Said who I guessed was Ale. She seemed pretty energetic, not the kind of chick to take bullshit.

"Yeah but…" Started Christian.

"The past is the past! We all made choices that we regret or… What a relationship was well… was" she said clearly exasperated. "I mean you have to get passed all these obstacles that you're creating for yourself. You want to go forward but _**YOU**_ have to take it forward and wipe the past." She stopped for a little while. "Clean slate Christian."

"You really think so?" He asked with some kind of hope in his voice.

"If you want to be with her, nothing else matters" she said kindly. "No past, no mistakes…Nothing. Just… Just you and her."

"You are right!" He said with a regain of what I guessed was hope. "You're awesome."

"And it's only now that you notice it?" She asked chuckling. "Dude, I think you're mentally challenged if that's true!"

I backed away from the door as fast as I could without attracting attention. I only wanted to run away because what I heard hurt and I hated myself for that. I had no right to get hurt! I didn't like him and he loved Lissa. She was his one true love! Who was I to be jealous? Because, yeah, I was jealous.

"Hey! What's your name so I can tell Chris you came!" The cashier guy called behind me but I just continued and made my way out.

As soon as I was out of the shopping center I ran, ran as fast as I could.

I made it to the crowded bar and looked around. Megan was smiling to me but as soon as she looked into my eyes her smile just faded away.

I probably had a weird look on my face because it took quite a lot to wipe off Megan's smile. She was trying to get Thor's attention while I was looking for some hunters. I needed some action now.

I noticed a table of 3 men and a woman that were dressed for combat. I could even notice their weapons hidden under their clothes. At least it was something I learned in my 3 years of hunting…how to recognize hunters.

"Hey mates!" I said to them as they looked at me suspiciously. "I see you are ready for a hunt and I was wondering if I could join in for the night." I grinned to show I was fangless I turned around pointing at my neck tattoos as some of them had been added since I left the academy. I had now 6 tattoos on my neck. The two Molnija, the big fight one. I also had the hunter sign (a small cross with an halo on top). I also had two discreet V giving my sort of grade in the hunter world. The Maximum was 3 and I was the first one under 25 to have 2. I think I actually was the first girl to have 2. Only one of the men at the table had 1 the others didn't have any.

"Sure!! We could use a double _Verenatio_!" (Latin for Honor, that was what the "V" stood for). Said the man who had a V. "We've found a nest of maybe 10 strigoi. We could totally use another pair of hands!"

The others looked at me pretty impressed. I wanted to tell them to beat it but I didn't need to get on their bad side.

"When are we going?" I asked trying to hide my impatience.

"Now if you want to." Said the apparent leader of the group.

I nodded and started to follow them outside before a huge hand caught my arm to stop me.

"Where are you going?" Asked Thor quickly throwing a bestial look to the group.

"I'll be right there" I said gesturing them to the door. As soon as they walked out I looked at Thor. "Where do you think I'm going?" I asked removing my arm from his grip. "I'm going hunting!"

"But…" He sighed, "what happened?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing! It's just who I am. I need it! I'm a warrior Thor and always will be." I said seriously.

"It's dangerous. They are crazy! They take risks!" He added through gritted teeth.

"That's who I am!" I just said taking two steps back. "I'll see you tomorrow" I added running outside.

_______________

I made it back to the bar when the sun was about to rise. We managed to take down the nest and I had a blast, forgetting everything for a little while. Well they did manage to give me a couple of good hits but my injuries were mostly superficial.

Man I took 6 out of 10 myself! I really needed the action. I guess my killer reputation will spread in the West coast now as the group looked at me like I was the new messiah.

As soon as I made it to the top of the stairs my small peace of mind just vanished as I found a half asleep Christian sitting in front of my door.

"What the f---" I sighting and crouched down. "What are you doing here Christian?"

"You went hunting" he said with a sleepy voice.

"I know what I did! I asked what are _**you **_doing here?" I added trying to sound nice but I could hear the exasperation in my voice.

"I…" He had trouble getting up so I wrapped his arm around my shoulder but as I stood up, I winced with pain.

He looked down. "You are hurt!" He said completely awake now seeing the blood stain on my shirt just above my left hip. "Why do you keep doing that to yourself?" He asked with defeat.

I opened the door with my free hand, closed it with my foot and helped him to a chair.

"It's my job….Working hazard!" I said trying to sound teasing. "It's just a scrap, nothing major." I said reassuringly hanging my jacket.

I went to the bathroom took off my tank top and started to sanitize my wound. As I said it was just a scrap, and as soon as I applied gauze on it I smelled Christian musky aftershave behind me. I turned around and looked at him with disapproval.

"Can a girl have some privacy?" I asked as he was standing under the threshold resting his shoulder on it, I was standing there in Bra and jeans.

"Well I've already seen a LOT more of you," he said looking intensively in my eyes.

I was about to retort that he would not see anything more ever again but I didn't even get the time to open the mouth.

"You're bleeding from the back of your neck too." He said kindly.

I brought my hand to my neck and then looked at my fingertips covered in blood. "That bitch!" I said thinking of the bimbo fugly blond strigoi with her sharp nails.

"Let me take care of that" he said taking the wet cloth from my hand. I turned around and faced the mirror from where I could peek at him, more or less discreetly.

His touch was delicate and soft. Each time his hands were brushing my skin it gave me Goosebumps, like my skin was coming alive each time he touched me, recognizing him.

After disinfecting the small scrap, he applied the antiseptic, cicatrizing cream, and put a piece of gauze on top. He then rested his hands on my shoulders and let them run down my arms delicately. I didn't move, I enjoyed that too much. I just closed my eyes and concentrated on his touch.

Once he made it down my arms he wrapped his arms softly around my waist and brushed my neck with his lips.

He was going back and forth on my tattoos. I couldn't help the little whimper that escaped and he took that as an invitation to continue. He pressed his body a bit more against mine. So we were almost one and he started to kiss the back of my neck a bit more sensually, trailing down to my shoulder, getting my bra strap out of the way.

"Rose…" He whispered against my skin and that's when my eyes shot open and I recalled his chat with Ale.

He wanted to get back with Lissa but was still attracted to me and well that wouldn't work. Once could be a mistake. Twice…That was another story.

"Stop it" I said trying to control my voice.

His head shot up and he looked at me in the mirror His eyes were full of lust, desire and incredulity.

"Please stop now…" I asked fidgeting in his embrace.

And Christian let go of me immediately because that what who he was…a gentleman and also because he knew I could break him in a blink.

"I'm sorry I just…" I shook my head "I just don't see you that way" I said reaching for my PJ shirt walking back into the main room."

"Yeah… So what just happened in there?" He asked pointing at the bathroom.

"What happened is that you wanted a piece of the dhampir and she was still high with the fight endorphins" I said forcing a chuckle. "Nothing major, I came back down soon enough."

I apparently hurt him saying that since his nostrils flared like they did each time he was getting angry. "Oh right... Okay. And the other night? Should have been a major rush of endorphins then since it helped me take advantage of you!" He said sarcastically.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds. That's what he thought I meant? That he was taking advantage of me. I forced, what I hope sounded like, a good humorous laugh. "You didn't take advantage of me! As for the other night, which I thought we agreed to forget well…" I shrugged, "we both needed the human contact I guess. It happens and it's something that sex can provide just fine." I said in a tone that could let people think that I often had hooks up but truthfully it has been only the second time of my life that I had sex. The second time of my life that I opened up to someone as I did with Dimitri.

Christian was looking at me through narrow eyes. I was not sure I fooled him as well I as wanted to.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked taking off my boots.

"Jeremy said you came to see me at the store." He said sitting down wearily. "So I came to check on you and Thor told me you went hunting and he seemed pretty agitated about it so he got me worried." He said uncomfortably just realizing what he said. "So…I waited."

"Oh…" I said sitting on the bed. _I know what I have to do now! _I thought looking at him as he was resting his cheek in his hand. I needed to repair what I involuntarily helped break. I mean it had to be why I felt I was pulled here and why in a city as big as Portland I ran into him on my first day! I needed to help him get back together with Lissa.

"'Oh'?! 'OH'?!" He said getting angrier but the tiredness in his voice lessened the effect. "You went on a witch hunt with strangers worrying everybody and all you can say is "oh"?" he sighed with exasperation.

"That's who I am" I said simply not even sure it was true. "I came to see you because I need a favor…a big favor." I said keeping my eyes on his.

He looked at me and jerked his chin up for me to continue.

"I need you to get me to the court. I need to go and see Lissa." I said not breaking eyes contact with him.

"What?!" He asked standing up. "No!!" He shook his head. "Nuh huh! NO way! Nada, Net, nien, Non, Nej, Hayir! You pick the one you want!" He said standing in front of me. "You can't ask me that Rose! The Court?? Really?"

"Yes really," I said looking up to him. "I can't get in I'm dead!" I said like it was an evidence. "And you are still a Royal Christian, want it or not! You are my only way in and you know it. Plus…" I sighed closing my eyes for a second. "The way you left things behind is not healthy for either of you and you know it."

Christian eyes widened slightly like he was realizing something or preparing something. Maybe he was realizing it was his shot to give his relationship with Lissa a second chance.

He nodded then smiled. "If I do that for you… Well then, you'll have to do something for me." He added with amusement.

_Ok… I didn't see that one coming. _I thought surprised. "And what is that?" I asked warily.

"Well if I take you to the Court… I want you to be my date for the springtime ball in 8 weeks." He said seriously.

I looked at him. He knew I didn't intend to stay here! And me? A ball date? That was scary but he would be back with Lissa by then so…

"Okay Ozera" I said nodding. "We've got a deal. If you manage to get me to the Court, I'll go to the ball with you and I'll kick football dudes ass again."

He grinned. "You gave me your word, don't forget that."

"I won't" I said. "My word is all I have" I said muffling a yawn.

"You should get some sleep." Said Christian caringly.

I nodded "you too" I said lying down on top of the covers in my jeans and PJ top. "You look exhausted."

"Is that an invite?" He asked teasing.

I could see the dark circles around his eyes and, even if he was teasing, he was whiter than he was supposed to be. He was clearly lacking sleep and I didn't want him to walk home like that. I was pretty sure he would fall asleep in the street.

I sighed rolled my eyes, turned around to face the wall, and I moved to the other side of the bed to give him some space.

After a minute I felt the mattress move slightly as he lay beside me. We didn't say a word and I drift into sleep wishing he would hold me but hoping he wouldn't. You think I'm messed up? You have no idea.

When I woke up I knew it was already late as I felt light headed like when I overslept. I was in Christian's arms and based on his peaceful breathing he was still very deeply asleep.

He had his arms around me and I had my face buried in his neck as he rested his cheek on the top of my head. He had one of his long lean legs wrapped around mine.

It was like he was shielding my body from any possible danger, like creating a safe cocoon and strangely enough I felt safe, even if I knew he was no match for any of the creature I ever encountered. I could even take 5 like him without breaking a sweat but I loved how he was unconsciously trying to protect me.

I heard the door of the studio opening quietly and I tensed only slightly moving my head to see the door.

Thor walked in very quietly probably checking that I made it back alive.

Christian probably heard the noise as he instinctively tightened his embrace.

When Thor saw us so wrapped up in each other he grinned nodding.

"Oh you went hunting alright" he whispered quietly. "That's a big…trophy you brought back" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I very gently shook my head. "No, that's not…"

He raised his hand to stop me. "Hey don't sweat it. Try explaining that to Megan later" he said pointing to the door. "Well take your time no rush" he added winking leaving as quietly as when he came.

I sighed but carefully laid back my head my nose skimming Christian's soft neck skin taking full force the musky odor of his aftershave.

_Just a little bit longer… Just this once _I promised myself closing my eyes only concentrating on his body warmth, his slow heartbeat and intoxicating scent.


	9. I can't read you

**A.N: **Hey guys!!

Just so you know you'll get some Lissa in next chapter ( I know you are waiting for that lol).

Anyways I wanted to thank the one who reviewed this chapter as you brought a huge smile on my face.

Please (I know it's a low blow I'm using my puppy eyes full force on you) don't forget to review.

Take care Steffy =D

**Chapter 8: I can't read you** by Daniel Bedingfield.

Here we were, Wednesday morning way before dawn putting the bags in the trunk of Tasha's black Toyota truck (as her windows were darker than a limo) getting ready for our sure to be awkward 2842 miles road trip.

Christian managed to get us to the Court for the weekend and, since I was still dead and didn't get my ID yet, I didn't have much choice other than driving there.

I kept saying that maybe it would be better to wait a week more and go there by plane but Thor, Megan and Tasha convinced us it would be fun to do it as a road trip seeing as Christian was off for two weeks. They even used some ninja mind trick saying that if we were friends and nothing more it shouldn't be a problem.

I mean they were even so eager to see us take the road that they arranged our stops. We were going to sleep tonight near Salt Lake City and tomorrow near Lincoln, Nebraska. We should make it to Bethlehem, Pennsylvania very late Friday night.

The first day of driving went pretty well as we were both lacking sleep Christian slept during my 5 hour drive, and I then read and talked about the countries of Europe I had been during my hunting days, not going into the specifics, during his 5 hours drive to the motel.

We could say that the A team did a great job as they managed to get us rooms with a connecting door. We left the door between the rooms open and it didn't get awkward or anything. Maybe we were as detached as I thought we could be.

The next days drive was so boring since we were not that tired, and there was not as much talking to do.

Christian sighed resting his head on the window.

"We could play the magic radio if you want…" I tried, as silence was really starting to get on my last nerve.

"What's that?" he asked turning his head to look at me.

"Ehhh it's just a goofy game but it's pretty funny! You ask a question while turning the button on the radio and the first song you hear is your answer." I chuckled.

"OK…" he said with a playful smile.

"I know it's pretty silly and totally moronic but you know…" I shrugged "it passes time."

"Ok you go first" he said pointing at the radio.

"Ok" I said smiling. "So…Magic radio tell me how this trip will go?" I asked before stopping the button as the Song _Highway to Hell _by ACDC was playing.

Christian burst into laugher. "I dunno that game seems pretty accurate to me!" He said winking.

I winced but laughed too. "Yeah maybe that's not totally off the mark." I admitted.

"Ok my turn…" He said eagerly. "Magic Radio tell me what warrior Rose is thinking about me?" He said chuckling letting go of the button.

That's when Michelle Branch's voice filled the car

_I've run from these feelings for so long_

_Telling my heart I didn't need you_

_Pretending I was better off alone_

_But I know that it's just a lie_

_So afraid to take a chance again _

_so afraid of what I'd feel inside_

I looked at the radio like it was an Alien. _You must be shitting me! _I thought feeling Christian's eyes on me.

_But I need to be next to you_

_I need to share every breath with you_

_Oh I, oh I_

_I need to know I can see you smiling each morning_

_Look into yore eyes each night_

_For the rest of my life_

His eyes were still on me like he was expecting something and I could feel the blush creeping on my cheeks.

I brought my hand up to change the station, but he stopped me on the way catching my hand and he kept it in his.

_Right here with you is right where I belong_

_I'll lose my mind if I can't see you_

_Without you there is nothing in this life _

_That would make life worth living for _

_I can't bear the thought of you not there_

_I can't fight what I feel anymore._

"This game is bull!!" I said with anger I just didn't know who I was angry at. And I slid in a Nickelback CD putting it quite loud to stop any conversation.

The rest of the drive was in an awkward silence. We both tried to talk but it failed miserably.

Once we made it to the motel in Lincoln, I almost cried with relief and rushed out of the car to the reception desk.

Christian came in nonchalantly walking slowly with a hand in his jeans pocket. I wanted to bitch slap him.

"Reservation for Ozera." He said glancing at me, as I was taping my fingers on the counter.

He brought his cool hand on top of mine to stop me.

"Chill Rose" he whispered.

"Ozera…Room 245" Said the man reaching down and giving us a key card.

Christian signed the papers and we waited, while I glared at the clerk.

"What?" He asked clueless.

"Well we have one key…" I said chuckling. "Now I'd love to have the second one."

"Wh--- What key?" He asked confused, "It's a key per room."

"But we reserved two rooms!" I said almost whining.

"No you didn't" he said showing us the email Megan sent.

_What a witch! _I thought but still impressed by the stunt. _The woman was gifted alright_!!

I looked at Christian with wide eyes.

He sighed. "Well, give us another room please." He said giving him his credit card.

"Oh but I can't we're full" he said somehow embarrassed. "There is a medical congress in town you were lucky to have this room already believe me. Look!" He said showing us a list. "That's our waiting list if one room became available."

I was about to threaten him when Christian pulled me against him to make me shut it.

"That will be just fine." He said cordially. "Do you have a restaurant in here?"

"Yeah just over there" said the clerk pointing at the glass doors at the side.

We walked, or rather he pulled me to the restaurant as I mumbled.

"A table for two, for dinner?" Asked the hostess.

"No we came for a tennis, do you have a court available?" I hissed sarcastically.

"Ahaha, honey, you are so funny" said Christian pretending to laugh nudging me not so nicely.

The dumb hostess laughed like it was a joke and walked us to a table.

As soon as she left, Christian sighed. "Come on Rose no need to be a bitch okay?" He said clearly mad with my childish attitude but I couldn't blame him.

I know it was stupid but I felt humiliated since this stupid song in the car.

"It's not the end of the world! We slept on the same bed last week it was nothing!" He groaned. "As long as we get a bed I'm fine."

I just snorted rolling my eyes. That was just so mature but for me last week....it was not nothing, even if I'd rather ignore that little fact.

He was sitting across from me and I kept my eyes on the menu. The waitress came to take our orders.

We ordered Cheeseburgers.

"What's up Rose?" He asked curiously. "It was all good and then you flipped in psycho mode."

"You know what...While we wait for the food I'll ask for a second key for our room and bring the stuff up okay? I'll be right back." I said already standing.

Christian sighed and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Do as you wish Rose…Do as you wish."

I nodded curtly and left as I just needed to get over that uneasy feeling in my stomach when I was with him.

I left not more than 10 minutes ago, but when I came back the dumbass hostess was all over Christian and that got me into a darker mood.

_The bitch thought we were together and as soon as I disappear she tries to seduce him_? I thought through narrow eyes. _Oh chica! You gonna see Rose Hathaway in action _I thought walking to the table.

"Can I help you?" I asked her glaring.

"Oh no, sorry!" she said blushing.

"Yeah..." I chuckled "morning sickness is not only a morning symptom" I said with a what I wanted to be a kind smile.

"You are pregnant?" Asked the hostess and I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah… it will be our 3rd." I said smiling blissfully. "The twins Bruce and Wayne are at home with grandma Tina" I said like I loved telling about my life "but you see we couldn't get our honeymoon earlier because he was in jail for resale of stolen goods." I said looking at Christian lovingly.

Christian had a smile playing on his lips. He was enjoying it!

"Jail?" She asked eyeing Christian warily.

But he was looking at me only with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah but was not that long only 3 years" I said like it wasn't a big deal.

"I…need to go." She said walking back to her counter.

At that moment the waitress came with our burgers.

I snorted. "What a ho!" I said before stuffing the burger in my mouth.

"Why did you do that?" He asked not eating he was just staring with a smile. "Jealous much?"

"You wish!" I said biting another big chunk of burger. "No but that skank thought we were together I just leave and she jumps on you like an horny cat!" I shook my head.

"Right…" He said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not hungry anymore." I said slightly embarrassed. "I'll be in the room and please take a shower when you come up… I don't want to share a bed with a guy who smells like a skanky ho!" I said standing up and leaving with my head held high.

I made it back to the room and went straight for the shower. I let the hot water ran on my back as I rested my forehead on the tiled wall.

_How did I even fall for him in only 4 weeks? _I thought angrily. And I thought I was so strong, so tough!! And I was making him pay for that… Leaving him alone downstairs was both stupid and reckless. But I'm pretty sure that when I'll see him back together with Lissa things would be different. I would get over it.

I sighed and decided to go back down to keep him safe and maybe even apologize.

I turned around to turn off the water when Christian slid into the shower completely naked.

It made me jump as I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear him come in.

He caught my waist before I slipped and fell flat on my butt.

"I've got you…" He said leaning down towering over me shielding me from most of the water which was now falling down his back, his shoulder… wetting his raven hair in a very sexy way.

A single droplet of water streamed down his face stopped on his bottom lip. It took all my self control (ok I didn't have much) to not kiss that drop away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slapping his hand away from around my waist.

I looked at him as he smiled down at me.

_Where did this self confidence come from? _I thought suspiciously.

"Well you said I needed to take a shower…" he shrugged. "So here I am."

"Yeah well, when I said you needed to take a shower I didn't mean with me in it." I said trying to control my voice, I didn't want him to hear my pretty messed up emotions.

He was standing right in front of me I could have pushed him out of the way but I knew deep down that I didn't want to.

"Yeah?" He said raising an eyebrow. "But where is the fun in that?" He asked bringing his hands to each side of my face gently brushing my cheekbones with his thumbs.

He closed the small distance between us and rested his forehead on mine.

"Plus that woman didn't stand a chance. Not against you" he whispered huskily locking his eyes on my lips. "You are so beautiful"

"This…this is a mistake" I said in a breath, I didn't feel like resisting.

"How could a mistake feel so right?" he asked locking his lips with mine still keeping my face secured in his hands.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back. I mean we were, for now, both single right? Two consenting adults and it was not like I was betraying anyone…Was I? Maybe my peace of mind but…

_Oh Rose…Who are you trying to fool? _I asked myself.

Christian let go of my lips and looked into my eyes. "This isn't a mistake Rose." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and gently brushing up and down my back.

"We'll have the answer to that soon" I said starting to nibbling on his jaw line as his breathing accelerated under my adventurous touch.

"I.. I think we should finish this somewhere else." He said short of breath taking my hand that had gone south and entwining our fingers "or I think we'll be over before even starting."

I looked up at him as he turned off the water. He took my other hand and gently pulled me out of the shower.

We were both wet but we didn't care and we walked to the bed locked together kissing.

This time I was the one pulling him to me as I laid down on top the bed and I didn't care about the consequences, right or wrong. I loved being in his arms and right now I didn't give a shit about anything else.

All that mattered was how we felt for one another right here, right now.

Christian removed the hair from my face as he loved to have a full view of it and seeing myself through his eyes was making me feel beautiful, normal, like I didn't have any scars or marks changing me.

He leaned down and gently scraped my bottom lip with one of his fangs. I wrapped my legs around his waist shivering each time his fang was puncturing my lip without actually breaking the skin.

"Christian…" I said in a breath as I brought my hands up to wander in his wet hair.

He was now letting his fangs smoothly scrape down my neck while brushing my burning skin with the tip of his tongue along the way.

I felt like I was about to combust so the want was high.

"Say you want me Rose." He whispered, in the hollow above my collar bone. "Say you want me as much as I want you" he said pressing his body against mine for me to feel the force of his desire.

"I want you…" I said making a fist in his hair. "I want you so much it drives me mad" I said honestly.

"I want to be with you Rose all the way" he said adjusting himself on top of me. "I want to be in your body, in your heart… in your soul."

"You already are" I said realizing it was a huge mistake to admit it out loud but I couldn't think straight when his hands, lips, and tongue roaming on my body doing stuff and making me feel things that should be illegal.

"I wish I was as present in your heart that you are in mine" he said in one breath while connecting our bodies.

And I can't say the first time was great because of the novelty since the second time around was even better. I couldn't believe it was possible but he was even more caring, even more giving.

I knew it was only a utopia but in his arms, right now… I felt as if I was loved, as if I was the whole world of the man that was holding me tight and it felt good.

Later that night I fell asleep secured in his arms as he was tenderly caressing my hair.

I rested my head on his shoulder listening to his quiet breathing. I realized that I'd have to go far away from him and Lissa when they'd be an item again because I couldn't deny it anymore it would hurt me to see them together and I hated the idea of envying her.

But he deserved someone sane, someone good. A woman that was like him, able to give him everything he needed emotionally and in everyday life. My life was dangerous, I was dangerous and he was too precious for my world…too precious for me.

When he sees her, talks to her, he will realize that I was the fun and she was his future. The woman he'll always want, always love and he will forget I even crossed his path. I was not bitter about that. No, it was what was supposed to happen. Moroi with Moroi. Lissa with Christian, but what about me? Well, I'll go back to doing what I do best, hunting and killing the evil creatures haunting this world and eradicate every single one of them… or at least die trying.

I woke up very early and very carefully got out of Christian's arms.

I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, dressed in a hurry, and tiptoed back in the room.

"Good morning Rosie…" Said Christian with his cute sleepy voice that made him just so sexy.

"Hey!" I said as detached as I could.

"What time is it?" He asked turning on the light.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds. With his hair messed up after last night's love making and his model-like face full of sleep it took a lot out of me not to jump back in bed with him.

"It's about 5:30" I said forcing a smile.

"Why so early?" He asked then grinned. "Don't I get a good morning kiss since you woke me up that early?"

I laughed pretending to take that as a joke and hoped he would drop it.

He sat up wrapping the bed sheet around his waist all humor gone from his face.

"I'm not joking Rose." He said serious. "I really want a kiss." He added looking into my eyes.

"Yeah about that…Last night--" I started.

He sighed with exasperation. "I knew it!" He said jumping off the bed the sheet still low around his waist. "I knew you would come around in the morning with some excuse."

"It's not an excuse," I said securing a distance between us. "It was fun, yeah, let's move on." I added with a shrug.

"But what about everything you said last night?!" He asked accusingly.

"Oh come on! You are very gifted in bed Christian" I said throwing my arms in the air. "You should know better than to listen to a woman when she is overpowered by desire. It doesn't count! I call due over!" I added. Could I have been more childish? I didn't think so.

"Due over? You call Due over?!" He asked with incredulity. "What are you 7?"

"Yeah well…If I were you'll be some major pedophile!" I said sitting on a chair to tighten up my boots.

"What the --- Argh!" He said rushing to the bathroom. "By the way you can't call due over! We're going to talk about these issues like it or not."

"Yeah?? Well try me!" I said defying.

"Oh I did! Twice!! And I enjoyed every minute of it" he said laughing before, I presumed, getting into the shower.

The drive to the Court was pretty silent each time Christina tried to talk I shushed him with a glare that made him chuckle. _I'm patient _was all he said.

We were maybe about an hour away from Bethlehem when Christian spoke. "You know that we'll have to share a room during the week end," he said seriously.

"Ahaha! Aren't you funny!" I said thinking he was just making fun of me.

"No Rose I'm serious! It's Ozera and Guardian." He said as I quickly glanced at him and saw he was serious.

"You have to be kidding me"! I said having trouble keeping my eyes on the road. "I can sleep in the guardian areas no?"

"Nope since you are not a court appointed guardian." He said seriously.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Well things changed since you left Rose. The queen started to get more and more challenged as she is too traditional, so now the council of appointed members has way more power, and since now the guardian share is 50/50 between Royal and common blood. So a major organization appeared and rich moroi can have independent guardians." He said as a matter of factly.

"So, I'm your independent guardian?" I asked trying to get things straight.

"Yep, they should probably think I'm rich now at the Court!" He said chuckling. "But private guardians have to share accommodations with their charge."

"I…" I sighed. Rules were rules. "I'm not gonna sleep with you again!" I said firmly.

"Oh but I don't ask you to…" he said chuckling. "We can even say we didn't have sex, you just protected my body thoroughly."

"Oh bite me!" I said as I blushed with embarrassment.

"Really? I mean you want us to try?" He asked cheekily.

"I…Argh. Just drop it! I won't sleep with you again…EVER." I said angrily.

"OK…whatever you say Rose." He said and I could hear in his voice that he didn't believe it himself.


	10. Why Do We Always Hurt The Ones We Love

**A.N:** Hey Guys!!!!

Thank you so so much for those who reviewed. The Court stay will be divided in two chapters. don't you worry there is still plenty of action coming your way some you are not expecting *evil laugh*.

Anyways don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think or I'll turn strigoi lmao.

Love you guys,

Hugsies

Steffy =D

**Chapter 9: Why Do We Always Hurt The Ones We Love **by Dan Hill

We made it to the Court really late at night which meant the middle of the day in the Moroi world.

"Ozera and Guardian." Said Christian when we stopped at the portal giving his ID to the guards.

They nodded giving it back to him and one of them quickly glanced at me. His eyes widened slightly and his breath came out in a whooshing sound.

"I may be wrong but I think he knows who you are." Said Christian with a chuckle when the young guardian stayed frozen on the pavement.

"No shit Sherlock!" I laughed. "The guy almost had a stroke but I don't even remember him."

"Oh but believe me! Guys you meet usually remember you." He said seductively parking near the Courts main door.

"Well I don't remember making such a good impression on you" I said giving him a sidelong glance.

"Oh if I recall correctly I said people remember you." He winked "I never said if it was good or bad."

"True" I said winking back, then regretting it. I took our bags from the trunk as he looked at the piece of paper and keys the guard gave him.

When we made it to the room I sighed with relief which actually made Christian chuckle.

It really was a room organized for two persons as, adjacent to the main room, there was a small room with a little bathroom.

"It's a shame right? Now you'll have no excuse to look at my hotness" said Christian with a laugh.

"Yeah I think I'll survive… you're no Dwayne Johnson!" I snorted throwing his bag on top of his bed while taking my own into the smaller room.

"So you say…" he said trailing off.

I was starting to get my things off when there was a knock at the main door.

"See it's probably my booty call" He said laughing. "You had your chance" he added still laughing.

However his laugher stopped as soon as he opened the door. I frowned intrigued and walked warily into the main room

I froze when I saw Lissa walking into the room but she was looking at Christian so she didn't notice me straight away

"…reason for you to come now after 2 ye--" She stopped frozen as she caught my eyes.

"Hey…" I said with a shy smile the voice cracking under the emotion.

As soon as I spoke I felt some of the bond reconnect between us and it literally made my heart ache. I couldn't read her as clearly as I used to but I could read the tenor of her emotions.

Lissa walked to me without a word but I could feel her pain, her fear, her relief but most of all her fury and I did expect her slap when she did it.

"Lissa I---" I started to say as she raised her hand. I closed an eye expecting the second slap as I wouldn't respond or dodge it as I deserved at least that.

Her hand didn't connect with my face the second time around.

I looked up at her hand, surprised, and saw Christian's hand tightly gripping her wrist.

"Do not touch her ever again." He said jaw locked.

I looked at him like he had two heads as I would have never imagined, not even in a million years, that Christian would take my defense over Lissa's.

Lissa was still looking at me in such a daze that I was pretty sure she didn't even register what Christian said. But I mean believing your best friend was dead for almost 3 years and seeing her walking into the room like that was bound to destabilize even the sanest person alive.

"You can let go Chris" I said evenly. "It's not like I don't deserve much more" I said not able to conceal my guilt.

He reluctantly let go of her wrist as she came to crash in my chest sobbing.

"Oh Rose….Oh my Rose!" she said almost incomprehensibly with her face buried in my neck. "you're alive! And it's real , not the dream I'm having almost every night." She added sobbing even more.

"Yeah Liss I'm alive" I said hugging her back sitting with her on Christians' bed as she kept soaking my shirt with her tears.

"It was so painful to lose you" She said the face still in my neck while I gently rubbed her back. "And the pain never faded you know…Never! You were always there with me and I had this hole in my chest that never closed up."

"I know... I'm so sorry" I said sincerely.

Christian looked at me and pointed at the door. _'I'll be back' _he mouthed.

I nodded and mouthed a _'thank you_'.

He looked at me and smiled so nicely that it tightened my chest even more.

Lissa continued to sob in my shirt for 10 more minutes before finally looking at me.

She asked me about everything and I gave her a pretty condensated resume of my last 3 years. I told her that I didn't know about the plane accident since I was in Europe.

I of course left many things aside, like my living conditions while hunting, the grief I felt seeing my friends fall during this war, I also hid the amount of battle scars I had or the reality of my involvement with Christian as I didn't think that telling her _'oh by the way I had sex twice with your ex fiancé and it was so good' _would help me with the 'get back together' plan.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked as I wanted a change from the interrogation.

Lissa nodded still looking into my face intensely.

"Are you sure you're okay Rose?" She asked worried.

"I'm more than fine" I said kissing her forehead quickly. "Let me just change my top and we'll be on our way." I added forcing a smile.

Lissa didn't change at all physically in the last three years. The only noticeable change was her hair as now it was only about shoulder length.

We were walking for about 5 minutes, arms intertwined when we heard a voice calling 'Princess' behind her and even after all these years I knew who it was…Stan Alto.

As we turned around his mouth popped open with recognition.

"Close your pie hole Alto you look like a moron." I said with a grin.

"Hath…Hathaway?" He shook his head. "Oh my god Rose you're alive!" He said and I could hear genuine relief.

"See and people said you were slow!" I said as even after 3 years away I still felt on the defensive around him.

"He is my guardian Rose…" Whispered Lissa in my ear.

"Your guardian?" I asked looking at her surprised. "What did you do wrong to get him?" I asked seriously.

"Silly Rose." She chuckled "he is my guardian along with Eddie and they are very good plus Stan is rather cool actually." She added with a slight shrug.

"Not in my world" I mumbled looking to a still dumbfounded Stan but he didn't look as impressive as before. It was maybe because I was an adult now who fought a constant war for the last 3 years. He was not my teacher anymore, he was my fellow dhampir. Someone I was pretty sure I could kick his ass. I was almost 22 and fully trained to the best combat techniques in the world. He was maybe a 31 year old guardian full of energy and effective but I was sure I could take him.

I could see that Stan was about to retort something when I was pulled full force into a major bear hug.

"Rose…" Said the deep manly voice.

I chuckled. "It's good to see…well to feel you Ed." I said hugging him back.

He didn't let go for a while and I could see, over his shoulder, Christian looking at me intensely.

"Let me have a good look at you" I said getting out of his grip resting my hands on his wide shoulders.

"Well aren't you dashing!" I said with a smile. "Maturity made you even hotter" I said with a wink. In fact Eddie didn't change much but he did get buffer.

"Well you aren't bad yourself Rose…Smoking hot actually!" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

_Yeah that's because you don't see my battle scars _I thought unconsciously touching my bangs to make sure it was where it was supposed to be.

"Oh yeah you are hot" said Stan with a grin.

Christian glared at him and I had to clear my throat for him to look down.

Eddie took my hand. "Come on let's have a beer" he said excitedly.

I thought it was the perfect way to give Christian and Lissa some alone time even if it broke my heart. But I knew that the bar, at least the one the guardians went to, only rarely received moroi and certainly no Royals.

"Of course!" I said with a cheery tone. "Joining us Alto?" I asked with a husky voice.

"You bet I'll join" he said coming to stand at the other side of me.

"Lissa" I said hugging her tight. "I'll see you in the morning" as I promised to go get breakfast in her room.

"Chris" I waved "I'll see ---"

"Awww I'd love to join too" he said way too cheerily to sound true. I knew him too well.

"Really...?" I asked warily. "Do you really want to?"

"Of course!" He said with laugher so fake it actually made me laugh as I could see he just loved to strangle me right on the spot.

"You know what… me too!" Said Lissa excited by the idea.

"All right let's go" said Eddie really cheered to have the whole group reunited for once.

"That's gonna be fun" groaned Christian sliding between Alto and me.

"I mean dude really?!" I whispered exasperated.

"I have to do what I have to do" he said evasively.

I wanted to kick his ass right on the spot but the little scene went unnoticed so I'd better drop it but I'd have a word with him later that was for sure.

When we made it to the bar they were kind enough to sit at a table in the corner so people wouldn't notice me straight away.

I was starting to regret my impulsive decision to come here. I did it on a whim to get Lissa back together with Christian and I really didn't think about my own _'dead' _status that I did enjoy to some extent.

I sat in a way to force Christian to sit beside Lissa and I was forced to face him.

Stan paid the first round, Eddie the second and Christian the third. The conversation was very agreeable and light. Who would have thought that Stan was actually a joker? He made me chuckle a couple of time.

"So Rose…Now that you're legal and all that…What about dinner?" Asked Stan only half joking.

I discreetly looked at Christian who was so eager to hear my answer and that when I heard myself talk without even realizing.

"Yeah why not that could be fun." I said trying to sound flirty.

Christian's eyes narrowed slightly as he stood up excusing himself for a bathroom break.

He came back from behind me and did something I never expected him to do. There was a lot I would have expected from him but trying to hurt me and humiliate me in public was not one of them.

He walked to stand behind me.

"Hey guys check out her scar, so cool" he said removing my bang out of the way before I slapped his hand away.

I felt Lissa pity as I avoided their eyes. I just wanted to hurt Christian I couldn't believe he did that to me! I didn't deserve such a childish and hurtful behavior.

However his plan backfired as they had only curiosity in their eyes.

"How did you get that one?" Asked Stan sitting straight to have a better look.

Christian came to sit back in front of me but I refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Battle scar" I said with a fake chuckle.

"Oh do you have lots of them?" Asked Stan even more curious.

"Some…" I said cocking my head on the side.

"Oh really…" he grinned. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He added wiggling his eyebrows.

That made me burst into laugher along with Eddie and Lissa. As for Christian even if I didn't look straight to him I saw him pick up his beer and drink it in one go.

"Ok maybe I'm twisted but…I actually find that this scar suits you…It's sexy." Said Eddie uncomfortably.

"I agree!" Said Stan seeming sincere.

"I second that" said Lissa with a warm smile.

"Oh good lord…" Mumbled Christian standing up going for another drink.

"So you hunted then?" Asked Eddie.

I looked at them not really sure I wanted to say much but Christian blew it all.

"Yeah I did in Europe for a while." I said trying to give as little info as I could.

"You joined some Nomers there?" Asked Stan.

I nodded slightly surprised to hear him talk about the Nomers.

Christian was back already but I kept ignoring him but I was still getting frustrated that he kept ignoring Lissa.

"Have you met '_the bloody'_?" Stan asked with some reverence in the voice. "I've heard the man is scary, totally incontrollable."

My blood froze in my veins. I knew _'the bloody' _reputation since well… it was me and I also knew that some of the missions I took part of where pretty suicidal as we said nobody is more dangerous than someone who has nothing left to lose, right?

I blushed furiously and Christian gave a sarcastic snort.

"Oh she knows the _'bloody' _alright.." He said staring at me. "It's her!" He added locking eyes with me.

I had my beer in the hand and almost threw it to his face.

"No shit!" Eddie and Stan said simultaneously.

I nodded and turned to show my neck to Stan.

He brought his chair closer to mine to look at my neck. "WOW…Two _Verenatio_" he said with reverence and that was something almost improbable.

"I can't believe you're the bloody" said Eddie in a daze.

I winked trying to hide my discomfort as I could feel Lissa's wonder but I was pretty sure that either Eddie or Stan would fill her in on the blanks.

"Do you have something in the morning?" asked Stan eagerly. "I'll be training and I would love for us to get physical "he added with a clear double meaning.

"Yeah I would love that!" I said and it was sincere. Stan had a killer reputation and he had some fantastic fighting skills plus I needed the training and a way to let out my anger and pain.

If I were honest I was not that angry against Christian I was mostly disappointed, and hurt I really couldn't see his motive for trying to humiliate me like that.

I muffled a yawn. "Well guys I'm sorry but it was a long drive and…"

"Of course you should go to bed Rose." said Lissa actually feeling content to have an excuse to leave the bar too as she didn't feel comfortable in this kind of environment.

Stan and Eddie nodded. I was sure they would stay for a couple more beers. They probably had the morning off tomorrow.

"I'll see you guys for training" I said standing up closely followed by Christian. "No it's ok I've got a key too" I said coolly.

"Yeah I know but it was a long drive for me too and I drank a bit" he said pointing to the beer bottles.

I shrugged hugged Lissa tight, waved to the boys, and left the bar without a word with Christian following close behind.

As soon as I walked into the main room I walked to the small one.

"OK you can unload now." Said Christian seriously looking at me with expectation.

I turned around to look at him. It was even worse since he knew it would infuriate me but he did it anyways. I didn't even know what I could say since no words could make it better.

I shook my head. "Good night" I said wearily turning my back at him.

"No not like that!" He shouted.

I turned around again I didn't expect his outburst.

"No Rose don't look at me like that please" He said and I could hear sadness and remorse. "Shout at me, threaten me! Do anything but not that look Rose please…" He took a step toward me.

I sighed and walked into the room locking the door behind me.

Christian tried to open it with insistence.

_How dare he! _I thought laying on the bed curling into a ball.

He knocked. "Come on Rose open the door." He said in a begging tone. "Let's talk about it. I'm sorry Rose…Really I shouldn't have done what I did but…." He stopped.

I heard a sigh and a light thud.

"Rose…" He whispered as I guessed now the light thud was his forehead connecting with the door. "Open up to me, don't shut me down. I need to see you Rose….I….Wait." He said a bit more excitedly.

I hear the little music hinting me on the fact that he was turning on his laptop.

"We're going to play to the magic Radio again except that I'll be cheating with that one, since I'm picking it" he said from behind the door.

I sighed but kept my mouth shut.

"Here…" He said after a little while probably looking for a specific song on his itunes. "So magic radio…" He said solemnly. "Can you tell me what the overly jealous and exceedingly moronic Christian Ozera think of Rose Hathaway?" He asked sounding so serious.

At that instant the song _What you don't know _by Monrose started to play softly behind my door. And that was probably the one of the song I would never have guessed.

_What you don´t know _

_I__s that your scars are beautiful _

_What you don´t know _

_Is that your imperfections are what make me whole _

_What you don´t know Is how _

_I spiral down Cause _

_I can´t speak whenever you´re around _

_And it´s not like me to hide behind a wall _

_A__nd it´s not like me to fear the fall_

_What you don´t know _

_Is that I lay awake _

_Wishing you were here tonight _

_What you don´t know _

_That I loved you long before we were alive_

_Cause how would you know, how could you know _

_So now I´m gonna tell you everything_

_What you don´t know _

_I have studied the way you walk _

_What you don´t know _

_Is I´ve already kissed you in the shadows of my heart _

_What you don´t know _

_Is that you´re poetry _

_If you turn around there´s someone you won´t see _

_And it´s not like me to hide behind a wall _

_What you don´t know _

_is that I lay awake _

_Wishing you were here tonight_

_What you don´t know _

_Is that I loved you long before we were alive _

_Cause how would you know, how could you know _

_So now I´m gonna tell you everything_

_What you don´t know _

_What you don´t know _

_What you don´t know _

_Is when the morning the sun collide_

_The morning comes _

_This time I won´t be afraid to try_

_What you don´t know_

_is that I lay awake _

_Wishing you were here tonight_

_What you don´t know _

_That I loved you long before we were alive _

_Cause how would you know, _

_how could you know So now I´m gonna tell you everything _

_What you don´t know _

I didn't even realized that I had some quiet tears falling down my face. I dried them quickly with the back of my hand but stayed on the bed.

It was only guilt talking and it was so long he connected physically with another human, he was confusing physical desire with stronger feelings. It was pretty common actually but I was sure that as soon as I would manage to get him alone with Lissa he'd realize his mistake and get back to his old ways.

He waited a little while without a noise behind the door.

''Rose…Come on I opened up to you here.'' He said and I could here the anguish in his voice. ''Open the door…Open to me. Let me look into your deep brown eyes that I long for''

I just turned around to look at the door but didn't talk and clearly didn't intend to open the door. I had to push him away for Lissa, for me, and for himself. He clearly didn't know what was good for him and I needed to show him the good direction.

I hear him sigh with exasperation. ''I'll wait here'' he said with sadness. ''I'll stay the back on this door till you at least say a word'' he said stubbornly. ''Please…I…I need you Rose.''

''I need you too'' I whispered so low I knew it was impossible for him to hear. ''That's because I need you so much that we'll have to stay away…For your sake and mine'' I added on the same hush tone in order to keep myself from running to him and kiss him senseless.

I closed my eyes concentrating only on the beating of my heart counting them to shut the world down…His heart broken plea. I finally drifted into sleep after 476 beats of this heart that was surprisingly and wrongly beating for the moroi behind that door.


	11. Walking behind

**A.N:** Hey Guys!!

So here the second part of the Court chapter =D. Thank you so much for the reviews I loved them!!.

OK I know some of you wonder about _**Dimitri**_ and I just want to reassure you…I didn't forget about him I promise.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, the song title 'Walking behind' is one of my favorite song ( out of 100 lol).

Anyways don't forget to review as it keep us writers going.

Take you

Steffy.

**Chapter 10:Walking Behind** (by The Moffatts.)

I woke up pretty early and decided to go to Lissa after a good run at the training field.

I was lucky enough that our rooms were situated on the first floor and that my room did have a small window contrary to the main room.

I dressed in sweat pants and a large shirt before jumping out the window, I didn't feel like facing Christian as I knew I had been plain mean last night when I kept my door closed.

As I ran, I knew I was being a coward. No not a coward…a super childish coward.

I sighed and shook my head. Wars, enemies, crimes…I could handle. Relationships, feelings, I dealt with them the only way I was ready to do…by running away.

I went to Lissa but the breakfast went pretty quick, we were pretty awkward with one another. I could tell that Eddie did inform her on what being a Nomer involved.

It was sad to say that we didn't have much to share anymore and I knew that even if I stayed, we wouldn't be friends, not like we used to be.

It has been only 3 years and it shouldn't alter a lifetime friendship but I did change so much and she lived through many things too.

We were altered to the core and nothing would change that. We could work on it but sadly we would never be as close as we once were and deep down she knew it too.

I was getting ready to go and meet Stan for training when there was a single but quite loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it, I'm going anyways" I said with a small smile.

I knew who it was so, seeing a pretty pissed Christian, didn't surprise me that much.

"Hey Buddy!" I said ironically "Did you have a good night?"

He narrowed his eyes, "well who would have thought you were a coward." He hissed.

"Don't be like me… Talk to her" I said pointing at behind me. "I'll see you later guys" I said leaving.

I turned around discreetly about 10 steps away, just in time to see him go in and close the door.

_That__'__s what is suppose to happen _I thought sadly, rushing to the gym.

I was very happy that both Eddie and Stan showed up, and as expected, I did beat both of them. Stan had been a little harder and it got rough but I did get him just as I thought I would.

"You know," he said chuckling "If it was anyone else, my ego would have been bruised but knowing who _**YOU**_ are…" He nodded impressed. "I'm already pleased to have given you some good blows."

"Yep you did!" I said sincerely padding his shoulder. I quickly looked at the clock, it had been more than an hour already that we were training and I enjoyed every minute of it. I was really twisted…

"You had so much potential when you were at the academy but I never thought you had _THAT_ much potential" he said not able to conceal his teacher side to come out. "You are really lethal now Rose."

I simply shrugged. What could I add ? I knew I was a top fighter, hell! That was all I was!

"Another round?" He asked expectant.

I laughed and walked back on the mat taking a defensive position.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa call as she walked into the gym closely followed by Christian.

"Yeah?" I said warily as I couldn't help to wonder why she was looking for me.

"Are you done?" She asked and I could feel mild excitement coming from her.

I knew it was childish but I was not ready to hear about the good news concerning Christian and her.

"Actually I…" I stared to say pointing at Stan.

Lissa grimaced slightly with disappointment.

"It's ok I think we're done," said Stan interrupting. "You kicked my ass enough for one day," he added winking.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Asked Christian with pride in his voice. He sounded like a freaking soccer mom.

"Oh yeah!" Eddie and Stan said simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes before concentrating on Lissa. "Yeah I guess I'm done….What can I do for you?"

"I really need to talk to you about something," she said mysteriously. "Can we go take a walk?"

I quickly glanced at Christian but he was looking away. Part of me was sure he was doing so on purpose.

"Sure." I said walking to stand beside her." Let's go."

She smiled and took my arm.

We walked silently for a little while along the path to a pretty picnic area and she gestured me to a bench.

"So… What's so mysterious?" I asked teasingly trying to hide my discomfort.

She sat beside me but turned slightly to look at my face.

"I know what you are trying to do Rose," she said nicely, "but it is not going to work".

"I… What?" I asked confused.

"You are trying to get Christian and I back together!" She said chuckling. "You are not that discreet and I just wanted to say it's a lost cause…on both sides." She added simply. There was no sadness, reproaches or guilt. Just facts.

"But…" I sighed. "I mean you were engaged and all that!"

"What?" Asked Lissa widening her eyes. "He told you that?!"

"Well... No. I just presumed ---" I started.

"Christian and I never got engaged" she said, like it was just absurd to even think that.

I was ashamed to admit it but a part of me was relieved since what I did was still bad, but not as bad as before.

"But I really thought you two were in for the long run." I said seriously.

Lissa sighed. "You know Rose it's not because we were together back in High School that we were meant to be," she said seriously.

"Don't you love him anymore?" I asked curiously.

"Well…" She thought for a minute. "Christian was my first love so I guess I will always love him…in a way but no…" She shook her head. "I don't love him anymore. It faded…"

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"Oh don't be," she said with a smile. "If we were meant to be I would have gone after him or he would have come back to me. We both moved on. And it's just the way it supposed to be."

"Did… Are you seeing someone?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…" She cocked her head to the side. "I can't say I'm '_seeing_' someone per say but there is a moroi in class with me that I'm spending a lot of time with and well…" She blushed slightly. "I think that maybe we could…" she trailed off.

"Oh…" I simply said thinking this could be hard for Christian. I was so stupid to make him come here I should have checked if Lissa wanted him too but who wouldn't want to be with him? The girl was just insane!!

"Don't worry about him either," she said taking my hand. "He wants someone else." She added.

I frowned. "I think you are wrong…" I said thinking to the girls around him and, except Ale, there were none. "He has no other girl in his life."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked a glint of humor in her eyes. "Think harder."

"I…" I shook my head.

"You're going to make me spell it out for you aren't you?" She asked nicely. "You know we spent more than an hour together and all he talked about was you Rose, only you."

"I… No… It's nonsense… It's just…" I blurted out.

"Right…" Said Lissa laughing, "and viewing your great eloquence, I think he is not the only one to feel that way."

"I…" I sighed I didn't know what to say so I just decided to say nothing.

"It's all good." Said Lissa padding my knee. "We can't fight destiny just think about it."

I just nodded not sure if there was anything that could be said.

"Well Rose, I've got a study session but…" She look at her watch. "Maybe we could meet in a couple of hours?"

"Yeah that would be fun," I said standing up.

"Meet you at your room" she said kissing my cheek loudly before leaving.

I looked at her retreating and couldn't believe what just happened. Lissa basically gave her benediction to Christian and I and that was... BAD!!

I didn't have as many excuses anymore maybe…maybe I should just give in.

_NONSENSE!! You can__'__t give in! _I thought angry at myself to even consider it.

I sighed and decided to go to the room for a warm shower. It would probably help me to think.

I was walking back to my room so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the person rounding the corner of the building, before colliding with him.

However the immediate unique sent which was a mix of cologne, clove cigarette and vodka gave him away immediately.

I looked up, standing rigid. "Adrian" I said coolly.

"Ro…Rose…" He said almost falling flat on his ass.

I guess news didn't travel as fast as I thought it did because view his face he had no idea I was alive.

"Rose?" He asked still looking astonished.

"No, I'm Madonna." I said sarcastically. It probably sounded strange but I was angry at him. He slept with Lissa hurting Christian in the process. Lissa was weak, loosing her best friend but him? He took advantage of her and scarred Christian's heart in the process.

"I… It's… You… Alive." He said take a step forward.

"I am yes," I said locking eyes with him. "Do you regret sleeping with Lissa now?" I asked the voice full of reproach.

"Oh…you know…" He said uncomfortably.

"Uh huh I do. I wish I could kick your ass but I won't since… Well…" I looked around and saw Christian approaching briskly.

He had a weird look on his face, it was a mix of anger, pain, and betrayal.

I rolled my eyes. I was the one with the short temper but it seemed that I was the mediator most of the time.

Christian stopped beside me and stood there frigidly.

"Ozera." Said Adrian with defiance looking up to him. "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to flirt with Rose." He added teasing.

Christian nostrils flared with anger, his jaw locked and he raised his hand showing his palm where a pretty big flame was resting.

I knew it was about to turn ugly and Christian did have a temper, well who could blame him really but setting Adrian Ivashkov on fire was bound to have some pretty serious consequences.

I looked up at him and very gently brought my hand to his flaming one. I was almost sure this flame wouldn't hurt me. Christian would never physically hurt me, right?

I slowly brought my hand to his and he had his eyes fixed on the flame. I held my breath as my fingers buried into the flame and as expected, it didn't burn me.

I intertwined his flaming fingers with mine and it was like both our hands were burning.

He looked up from our hands and he seemed surprised as he looked into my eyes.

"It's ok… Don't let him get to you... Calm down." I said both calmly and softly. "Breathe… Just breathe." I said keeping our eyes locked.

After a couple of seconds our hands were not blazing anymore.

I sighed with relief before letting go of his hand and looking at Adrian again.

Adrian was looking from me to Christian back and forth, almost as dumbfounded as when he realized I was alive.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He almost shouted the voice full of incredulity.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

He looked at Christian. "You can't judge me…_cousin_" he said the word_ 'cousin'_ with acid in the voice. "I might have slept with Lissa but you fell in love with her best friend."

"You better shut it," I said seeing Christian jaw budge with anger.

"Right miss Hathaway AKA the _'__I-won__'__t-fall-for-a-moroi__'_!" he said gesturing around me like pointing to my aura. "How did it feel to fall in love with your best friend's ex-boyfriend?" He asked with some anger.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing got out and Christian's eyes flashed to my face with surprise. His eyes were begging me to confirm.

"Oh you didn't know…" Said Adrian pleased to reveal my secret. "Your aura is just so full of it…" He shook his head. "You guys were just blind not to see it!!" He snorted. "I better go," he added and he looked at me like I betrayed him.

"I think that's for the best." I said with a low threatening voice pushing him out of my way walking quickly to the room.

I could feel Christian close behind me and I felt the red creeping to my cheeks because of the discomfort.

I walked into the room and looked to the wall.

"Rose…" Said Christian from behind me. He was so close that I could feel his body heat radiating from him. "Turn around."

I slowly turned around and locked eyes with him.

He brought his hand up and brushed my cheekbone with the back of his hand like I was glass.

My breath came out with a whooshing sound and his eyes widened slightly as he seemed to be surprise that I didn't cringe from his touch.

He turned his hand and cupped my cheek in his palm.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

He brought his other hand up and cupped my other cheek and very softly brushed my bottom lip with his thumb.

I smiled eyes still closed and kissed his thumb pad while I rested my hands on his waist.

"Open your eyes Rose." He whispered leaning down.

I opened my eyes as his face was only inches from mine. He still had my face secured in his hands.

"Do you want to be with me Rose?" He asked as his warm breath was brushing my face.

"I don't think I have the choice anymore." I whispered back standing on my toes to meet his lips.

Christian pressed my face closer to his deepening our kiss making me moan.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, letting my finger idle on the skin under his shirt.

"I never wanted or needed anyone this much in my life," he said against my lips.

I firmly pressed my body against his, starting to suck on his bottom lip and I felt his heartbeat accelerating and his body reacted just the way I wanted it to.

Someone knocked at the door making Christian growl in frustration.

I chuckled. "It's Lissa. I promised to spend sometime with her since we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah… I need a cold shower." He said kissing my forehead before walking in the bathroom.

But it was not Lissa it was Eddie and we decided to spend the night together with Lissa like a last night between friends as i didn't when I'd see them again.

Christian joined us too but we stayed discreet about our new relationship status, whatever it was.

We were so hammered and tired that we slept in our own beds but our relationship became clearer when I showed him my intention to be with him at the Lincoln hotel on our way back.

The clerk was the same on our way back and he paled when he saw me walk in. I guess going psycho on someone helped you to be remembered.

"You'll have the two rooms this time." He said quickly pleased with himself.

Christian nodded with defeat.

I quickly glanced at him. "No it's ok" I said to the Clerk. "One room will be enough tonight." I said nonchalantly like it was unimportant, like I didn't want him as much as he wanted me.

Christian looked down and grinned resting his hand on the small of my back.

"Are you sure?" Asked the clerk. "I mean it's not a problem tonight to give you two rooms."

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Said Christian with annoyance. "Damn! One room is enough!"

The clerk nodded and prepared the papers for the room.

When we made it out taking the bags from the car I looked at him .

"Really want to get laid huh?" I asked chuckling.

"You have no idea!!" He said leaning down kissing me quickly.

And that night he showed me how much he cared… more than once.


	12. You give me something

**A.N: **Hey guys!!

So first let me thank you my faithful reviewers again you guys are AWESOME!!

And here you are, some Dimitri but is it the last of him? Ehhh….I wouldn't bet on that =D

Ok as for the song You give me something I think it fit Rose and Christian very well.

Anyways enough rambling just review please and tell me what you think…Good or bad.

Steffy.

**Chapter 11:You give me something** By James Morrison.

It had been a week now that we made it back to Portland and even if we didn't acknowledge our relationship publicly they all knew it since, well, Christian was spending almost every night with me at the studio flat.

I also dinned almost every night with him and Tasha and she seemed really pleased for us. She kept repeating how happy we seemed to be and how glad she was that we were _'friends'_.

Tonight Christian and I were going out on a date. It was actually our first date and it was silly, but I was slightly nervous.

Christian was very good so far, he didn't push me into the relationship. I was not ready to talk about my feelings and he was not forcing me to do so. When he asked me out on a date, I couldn't deny him that much.

"So…_Bow chica bow wow_ tonight?" Asked Megan wiggling her eyebrows taking my spot behind the bar.

I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Well, it's not like it's not porn city every night up there!" She said pointing at the ceiling. "I came up last night, all can I say is that it seemed that you both were enjoying it all right."

I blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, I lived with you and Thor back in Europe and you've got some lungs!"

"Oh but I never denied that!" She said with an evil grin.

"I…" I didn't expect that, it made me chuckle. "You're such a little devil."

"Yeah, but a little devil that helped you get laid" she said, remembering the little trick she pulled.

I stuck my tongue out, making her laugh. "I'll be back in a few. Christian will meet me down here in a couple of hours." I said looking at her.

She gave me the thumbs up.

I wore my nicest pair of jeans and my nicest red top, I even bought some make up.

I was sitting at the bar when I smelled Christian's musky aftershave as he came to sit beside me.

"Hello beautiful" he said with a grin.

"Hey!" I said looking at him. He was wearing a black pair of jeans, a light white sweater and a black leather jacket. "You are very…you're gorgeous," I added uncomfortably.

"It's an insult to even think that as you are beside me." He said resting his warm hand on top of mine that was resting on top of the bar. "You are stunning Rosie." He added lovingly.

Christian was calling me Rosie regularly since we were back and even if I didn't admit it, I just loved it!

"You know what I'd love to do?" He asked expectantly. "I'd really love to give you a kiss right here." He gave me the puppy eyes, the ones I never could resist.

"Well I wouldn't want you to feel deprived and all that," I said nonchalantly teasing him.

His eyes widen in surprise as he probably never thought I would agree to PDA.

I smiled as he jumped from his bar stool and stood in front of me.

"Your lips are just an invitation to kiss." He said lightly brushing my lips with his fingertips. He then leaned in and kissed me softly but it made me light headed like each time he was kissing me.

"Rose & Christian sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love then comes marriage then comes ---" Megan starting purposively singing with a high pitch voice.

"Then comes a good ass kicking if you don't stop tormenting me." I said, pretending to be serious.

Christian still stood in front of me keeping his hands on my shoulders but he chuckled turning his head to look at Megan.

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant woman," asked Megan pretending to be shocked.

"I wouldn't d---" I stopped.

"What?!" Christian and I asked simultaneously.

"Yep!" She said marveling. "A bun in the oven… Baby on board" she said pointing at her belly. "A little Thor" she added and I could she that she was totally high with happiness.

"I… Wh… Why didn't you tell me before!?!" I asked slightly hurt.

"Well I wasn't sure," she said a little embarrassed, "and I had confirmation this morning, I was just waiting the perfect moment. And avoiding an ass kicking seemed like the perfect moment" she said winking.

I chuckled. "Yeah… A baby… Wow." I said truly happy for them.

Christian let go of me and gave Megan a hug from above the bar.

"That's awesome!" He said excitedly. "You should be totally ecstatic! A baby…" He shook his head with a wide smile. "The perfect finalization of a relationship."

I forced a smile seeing Christian's reaction but it shook me deep inside. I could see how he got excited to the news. He probably would love being a father one day and he would be an awesome father and that's something I couldn't give to him, even if I wanted to, not that I did of course...

"Well imagine if the kid is proportionately sized like Thor." Said Christian thinking. "That will be one hell of a baby coming out of you." He added seriously.

"Oh…" Said Megan as her smile progressively faded.

"Stop it." I said laughing playfully slapping his shoulder. "Come on let's go" I added getting off the stool.

"Have fun" said Megan still preoccupied.

"Yeah and don't sweat it" I said trying to contain my laugher. "You can have a C-Section." I added seriously.

"YES!!" She said like I was the messiah getting cheerier by the second. "Thank you Girly."

"Don't mention it" I said winking and following Christian outside.

We walked side by side quietly for a little while as I was still lost in my thoughts concerning the future.

Christian knew I was damaged and that I had issues and he was not pressuring me into anything. He was not forcing me into telling him what I felt for him or what I intended to do in the future. He seemed pretty satisfied to keep it up on a day to day basis but I realized now that this chat would come eventually and I would have to let him go then.

"Rose? Are you with me?" I heard Christian ask with concern.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded realizing we were around the corner from the cinema.

"I was asking what did you want to see" he asked very nicely.

"Oh... I don't mind." I said shrugging slightly.

"What's up Rose?" He asked with concern bringing his hand to my cheek.

I turned my head to kiss his palm. "Nothing is wrong I was just lost in my thought." I smiled. "I was imagining Thor as a dad and your comment." I chuckled. "You should make a note, never comment on the size of something that will come out of a girl's vagina."

"Noted" he said with an half smile keeping his hand on my face. He was very gently brushing my cheekbone with his thumb. "You know we're doing PDA right?" He said teasing but I could see deep in his eyes that he was enjoying it.

"I know we are," I said with a smile. "Don't you like it?" I asked teasing.

"I love it!" He said leaning down stopping a few centimeters from my lips. "I'm proud to be with you Rose. I want the whole world to know." He added before kissing me softly.

I brought my hand to the one that was resting on my cheek and intertwined our fingers.

I kissed the back of his hand. "Come on boyfriend let's go watch the movie."

I could see that this simple word made him marvel.

"Say it again please" he asked squeezing my hand.

"You're my boyfriend." I said with a smile. It was stupid to even want to deny that and he wasn't asking for much. I could at least give him that.

"And you're much more than that." He said kissing me again.

Christian said he loved me a couple of time at night when he thought I was asleep I just hoped he would be too chicken to say it while I was awake, I was not ready to reciprocate as close as I was to feeling the same.

We turned walking hand in hand to go to the cinema, when I let my eyes roam to the other side of the road and froze on the spot.

He was there looking at me with an unfathomable look on his face. He was wearing his leather duster his hair was loose and flying in the wind.

"Dimitri," I whispered.

"What?" Asked Christian surprised.

I looked at him quickly and pointed at the other side of the road that was now empty.

"He was there!!" I said seriously still pointing. "He was looking at us!" I added knowing that my voice was higher than usual.

"Come on Rosie…" Said Christian very nicely but I could hear the concern.

"I…" I pulled him along and crossed the street. I looked up and down but he was nowhere to be found.

He was usually easy to spot I mean there were not a lot of 6'7 cowboy style men walking around.

"He was there! I'm not insane!" I said completely shaken as I started to doubt myself.

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on let's go and have a drink." He said pulling me to a small café close to where we were standing.

"I'm not crazy," I mumbled as we sat down.

"I never thought you were." He said locking eyes with me to show he meant it.

"So you believe he was there?" I asked with hope.

"I believe that you truly believe seeing him." He said resting his hand on top of mine. "The question is why did you see him?"

I frowned confused.

"I'm sorry to mention that but don't you think that the timing is a bit strange?" He asked squeezing my hand. "You finally acknowledge that we're in a relationship and you see him…" He twisted his lips. "Now I'm sorry for asking but did you see him when you were ummmm…'_involved__'_…with someone else?" He asked uncomfortably.

I shook my head vehemently. "No I didn't see him before but it's that…" I cleared my throat looking down at my cup. "You're actually the first person I've gotten intimate with since…since Dimitri" I said blushing.

Christian didn't say anything for so long, I looked up he was looking at me with surprise and something that I would describe as joy.

"What?!" I asked getting even more uncomfortable.

"You didn't get with anyone for more than 3 years?" He asked like he couldn't believe it himself.

"Nope, I slept only once with Dimitri and now… Well…" I pointed at him.

He nodded. "It's…" He raised my hand and kissed my knuckles. "But it does make sense if it's the first time you connected with someone since Dimitri."

"Maybe…" I said not really convinced but it had to be.

I was already shaken by his reaction to Megan's pregnancy. It made me think about our future or rather the lack of it.

I sighed. "Yeah you're right" I said forcing a smile.

We discussed it for a while.

"So we're going back to yours?" He said taking my hand as we walked outside.

I looked at him for a couple of second. "You've spent the last 5 nights with me" I said trying to sound cheerful. "Maybe you should show Tasha you still live there."

He looked at me and I could see hurt cross his face but he just nodded as he didn't want to push, he truly had a heart of gold.

We walked back slowly to his flat hand in hand but he was silent I glanced at him a couple of time and he was closing up. I was so stupid.

"Do you want to come up?" He asked when we stopped in front of the building.

I shook my head. "I'm tired I think I need an early night." I kissed his hand, "but I'll see you tomorrow," I said looking up to him with a smile.

He pulled me into a bear hug and buried his face in my hair.

"Don't push me away Rosie. Hold on please… Don't give up" He whispered in my hair.

"I'm not pushing you away." I said against his chest. "I just need an early night." _To think _I added to myself.

We broke our embrace and he kissed me passionately almost with despair.

He let go of my face and looked at me with what I imagined was pain and fear.

"I love you Rose. I love you more than I thought was possible." He said locking eyes trying to see into my soul.

That was it, he said it while I was fully awake. Could I fake a seizure? Not so much.

I looked at him, took his hand and kissed it lovingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chris." I said looking at him while walking backwards.

Once I made it at the end of the street I started to run back to the Bar. I was so angry at myself for not reciprocating. Because I did love him so how hard was it to say '_I love you too__'_? Apparently impossible for me. STUPID!!

I walked across the bar automatically totally lost in my thoughts and I thanked god that nobody stopped me as I was really not in a chatty mood (was I ever?).

I barely made it to the studio that I heard a faint knock at my door.

I sighed. I hoped it wasn't Christian since I didn't know what to say or do.

"Rose it's me… Can I come in?" Asked Megan nicely but I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah…" I said slightly relieved as I opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you," she said walking in looking at me warily. "But you seemed so distraught that…" she brought her hand on her hair playing with her long ponytail she was always doing that when she was uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" she asked reaching for my hand.

I looked at her for a second and sat down exhaling loudly. I could talk to her I knew she wouldn't judge me and that she was one of the only person who could actually understand me to some level, that others couldn't even comprehend. She hunted as a Nomer, she felt the fear, she saw the same terrible things I've seen.

"He said he loved me." I said resting my face in my hands.

"And that's bad because….?" She asked, confused, sitting down beside me.

"Have you met me?" I asked sarcastically. "Falling in love with me is stupid and reckless and dangerous. I'm really no good for him." I said sadly. "I won't be able to be the kind of woman he needs."

"Says who?" Asked Megan rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm sorry Rose but I think he knows you pretty well, even better than you think. Love never made sense but if it's reciprocated then it's meant to be."

I looked at her speechless.

"Did you think I intended to fall for Thor?" She asked chuckling, "I was only driven by my desire of revenge. I wanted to kill the monsters that took my baby sister away from us causing my parents to destroy themselves in alcohol. That's when I met that big warrior and I knew that I was doomed."

"I…I'm so damaged. I'm a war zone, my heart is…broken in so many pieces." I said looking away.

"Yeah it is but try to let him in. He will heal you in ways you wouldn't even imagine were possible." She rested her arm around my shoulders. "I know…I've been there."

"He needs someone better than me." I said stubbornly. "I'm not meant to be loved….Or to love." I added pursing my lips.

Megan burst into laugher. "I'm sorry Rose but that's the most idiotic excuse I have EVER heard! Everybody can see, even his Aunt, that you healed him and, of course, you are meant to be loved! You are fantastic!" She kissed my cheek loudly. "You are everything he wants if only you could take your head out of your butt for two minutes you'll see the way he looks at you… You are like the sun to him, his everything and you'd be just an incredible fool to let him slip away."

I looked at her completely stunned by her passion.

"What's the problem Rose I mean…honestly." She said taking my hand.

I looked away. "He will realize eventually that he needs more, that he deserves more than what I can give him and…"

"You're scared he will hurt you if you let your wall down" she said simply.

I looked at her and shrugged.

She sighed "Yeah so right now you are acting like this and hurting both of you…because you MIGHT get hurt later?" She gave me a sideway glance. "Yeah that makes sense," she added with slight sarcasm.

"I never said I made sense!" I snapped. I didn't like having my own stupidity pointed out to me.

"It wouldn't make sense for you to back paddle if you were not into him already." She said with a small smile. "But you love him too and you can deny it as much as you want even to yourself but it won't change what you feel Rose. Believe me, I've been there too."

I looked at her without a word because I knew she was right. Of course she was but I've been a loner, a fighter, for so long that was the only thing I was really good at.

She stood up. "I need to go back down now but tomorrow you are off right?" She asked rhetorically . "GO to him. Be as brave as when you are at war and let him in, all the way. He is just in enough to hurt both of you now. You don't have much to lose Rose." She added with concern. "You are suffering right now. I can see that. Deep down you are tired of pushing him away. You want it all, don't you?"

I bite my bottom lip. "I'll go and see him tomorrow." I simply said.

"That's something." She said hugging me. "Believe me it's an experience talking, opening your heart is worth the risk."

After she left I laid on the bed thinking about everything. Maybe I could let my wall down progressively but I had a vision of Dimitri and I couldn't help to think it did mean something.

In the morning I went to the University and waited outside the building where Christian had his early morning Economy lecture.

As the 200 students left the building I spotted him straight away. It was pretty easy as he was the only 6'4 guy wearing a hoody (hood up) and black sunglasses on such a cloudy day.

He looked so sullen, worried, and lost in his thought. I knew him well enough that I didn't even need to look into his eyes to figure that one out. I could say that just based on the way he was walking. I was in deep right?

"Chris?" I called on a level voice but I knew that his moroi enhanced hearing will pick it up easily.

As soon as he saw me he stood straighter and walked toward me. I could see his classmates looking at us curiously.

_Yeah, he was a freak for them__…__ If only they knew how unique and fantastic he was._ I thought angry with them.

As soon as he stopped in front of me I brought my hands up to his face. I gently pulled his head toward me and he didn't protest and leaned down to meet my lips.

I kissed him like when we were just the two of us, I kissed him just like I loved him…passionately.

"I'm not pushing you away." I whispered against his lips as his forehead was resting against mine. "If I hurt you I'm sorry, I never intended to do that." I added sincerely.

Christian took his sunglasses off and narrowed his eyes as the light was hurting him.

"I want to look into your eyes without barriers," he said lovingly. He pecked my lips three times, "Thank you," he said sincerely. "It means a lot to me" he added wrapping his arms around my waist

"Anytime boyfriend!" I said while kissing him again. "Anytime…" I said again crashing into his chest closing my eyes while breathing his intoxicating fragrance.

"Rosie…".He said in a breathe resting his cheek on top of my head.

We stayed in each other arms for a long moment and a lot of people walked around eyeing us but I couldn't care less. He was content enough and I was too. Only us mattered right now.


	13. Forever and almost always

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

So well this chapter is pretty emotional please don't hurt me. You know I love you all right =D.

If you want to have a look at Rose dress or necklace you can find the links on my profile (I'm personally pretty proud of the choice here but I had help since I'm sometime getting a bit crazy when I write I need to thank my friend to put on with it and stay patient. Thank you Ale, Meg and Kel you are so awesome lol)

Anyways did you guy read the except of _Blood Promise_?? That was AWESOME!

Well without further ado here comes chapter 12.

Enjoy and don't forget to review please I LOVE to read you!!

_p.s: _I don't own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters, only the characters are mine.

**Chapter 12: Forever and almost always **(by Kate Voegele.)

It has been 3 weeks since I had the vision of Dimitri, and I was getting ready to attend Christian's winter ball, and I couldn't believe I was doing it but I promised him.

I was really uncomfortable in a dress and high heels. It had been so long. The old Rose would have loved it but the new one couldn't feel weirder.

The dress was beautiful I couldn't deny that. It wasn't showing much skin, just enough to be sexy. It was two different shades of blue. The top part matched Christian's beautiful blue eyes and the bottom part was matching the blue of the beautiful necklace that Tasha lent me for the occasion. _(A/N: link to the dress picture on my profile. Want to see the necklace? Link on my profile)_

The dress was a present from both Tasha and Megan. It was super sweet of them but I was pretty sure they did it, in part so I wouldn't have an excuse not to go.

I turned around trying to look at my back in the mirror.

"You are beautiful Rose I swear," said Megan for the tenth time. "I went to beauty school before becoming a hunter and a beating alcoholic dad gave me experience in concealing marks," she said matter of factly.

"I just don't want people to look at him differently because he is taking me" I said now looking at my neck. It was true she did an awesome job concealing the visible scars there.

"The lighting is poor there and the dress hides most of them plus…" She came to stand beside me. "You are so beautiful with them in full view too." She added sincerely.

"Thank you Meg…for everything" I said straitening my bang.

"He is going to be speechless when he sees you" she added with a wink.

"That's the plan" I chuckled letting my hand roam on the beautiful white gold, diamond and aquamarine necklace.

Christian dropped the whole _'I love you' _issue after I went to see him at University and I didn't know how long he would let it go for. I thought I was ready to say I love you too now…I was… Wasn't I?

"Ok it's time to go," she said looking at her watch bringing me back to reality.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

We took the back exit and Christian was waiting leaning casually against Tasha's truck he was stunning in a black classic suit with a blue tie that was matching both his eyes and my dress.

As soon as he saw me come down the stairs, his eyes widen with what seemed to be admiration.

"Wow!" He let out in a breathe making me smile brightly.

"Rose you are…" He shook his head walking up to me. He rested his hands on my shoulders. "You are stunning Rosie." He said lovingly bending down to brush my lips with his. "I'm the luckiest man ever, going to the ball with the most beautiful girl in Oregon."

I looked up to lock eyes with him and it looked like he really meant it.

"You look dashing yourself" I said sincerely.

"Let's go princess" he said bowing.

I chuckled winking at Megan who kept taking pictures like a proud mom. She was getting emotional those day and almost anything could make her cry.

"Awww you guys…".She said with a voice full of emotion. "You are so cute together it makes me cry."

"Come on wifey…don't ruin it for them" said Thor who had just joined us. He wrapped a possessive and loving arm around her waist.

"Rosebud you are heavenly." He said before smiling at Christian. "You are a lucky man Ozera, don't forget that" he added kissing Megan's forehead as she was looking up to him.

"I know I am" said Christian opening the door for me helping me up. "I'll see you later" he said quickly waving to them.

When we made it to the ball many cars were already parked. Christian gallantly helped me out of the truck and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I brought my hand to the one resting on my shoulder to intertwined our fingers.

I did enjoy the evening a lot more than expected. People were mostly okay, looking at Christian with speculation and some guy were even looking at him with envy, that slightly boosted my ego.

Christian was really attentive to me and very sweet, loving. I even had lots of fun when I ran into the king of the dicks and he paled 3 shades before almost running in the opposite direction.

Christian came behind me and kissed my neck.

"I would love to dance with my princess." He whispered softly making me shiver.

I turned around and rested my hands on his hips. "I would love to," I said with a smile.

He pulled me close to his body as the DJ talked in the microphone.

"This song, _Breathless _by Better than Ezra, is a dedication, from a burning man to the beautiful warrior princess who conquered his heart." Said the DJ with a deep voice.

"This is for you Rosie. All I wish I could say but you don't let me" he said pulling me even closer.

I could feel how nervous he was as, with my ear on his chest, I could hear that his heart was beating frenetically.

_Here you are now_

_Fresh from your wars_

_Back from the edge of time_

_And all that you were, _

_Stripped to the bone_

_I thought you'd want to know_

_That when you feel the world is crashing_

_All around your feet_

_Come running headlong into my arms _

_Breathless_

_I'll never judge you_

_I can only love you_

_Come now running headlong _

_Into my arms_

_Breathless._

I stood on my toes to kiss his jaw line. This song made me very emotional it was like it was written for us.

_Lay down your guns_

_Too weak to run_

_Nothing can harm you here_

_Your precious heart_

_Broken and scarred_

_Somehow you made it through_

_I only ask that you won't go again._

"Stay with me Rose." He whispered in my hair. "Don't go again, don't leave me."

I tightened my grip around his waist. "I'm here with you." I said lovingly. "You are the most important person in my life." I conceded.

He loosen our embrace and took a step back to look into my eyes.

"Do you mean that? Really?" He asked with hope.

I nodded.

We walked hand in hand to sit back at our table.

"Do you like the necklace?" he asked out of the blue brushing it with his finger tips.

"Oh yea I really do!" I said sincerely. "It's vintage and beautiful and so unique and…"

"Yours." He said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Sorry What?" I asked staggered.

"The necklace" he said with a tender smile. "It was my mother's." He took my hand. "It's one of the only things I kept from her and it's yours."

"I…I…But…" I shook my head.

"I get it now why I was never able to give it to Lissa because it was yours, it was always supposed to be yours." He said kissing my hand. "I love you Rosie, I know you don't want to hear it but it's true."

"I can't accept it Christian I'm sorry but…" I looked at him sadly. "It's too much you have to take it back."

"Well you're with me so it's like it is still mine to some extent," he said teasing.

"Ok so…it's better for you to keep it at your flat then." I said forcing a smile.

His jaw locked and I saw deception and anger cross his face.

"You think about leaving me right?" He asked coolly.

"I… No! Of course not!" I said flushing.

He shook his head. "I can see it Rose. Why did you refuse the job offer Tasha made to you to teach martial arts with her huh?"

I looked at him not saying anything.

"I'll tell you why. It's because you don't know how long you'll stay here and you don't want to take responsibilities." He said trying to sound as calm as he could. "That's why you are keeping this relationship at this level and you try to stay at the surface but I can't do that anymore." He added and he couldn't conceal the sadness in his voice.

"I'm here Chris" I said in a whisper. "Don't do that please" I almost begged.

"Look into my eyes Rose," He said taking both my hands, "Look deep into my eyes and swear that you intend to stay here with me forever and that you won't go into hunting again." He said locking eyes with me.

I looked at him silently for a little while since I didn't know what to say.

"I guess I've got my answer…" He said shaking his head with defeat.

"I… you can't ask me that!" I said both shameful and angry. "I'm a hunter and you know that! I was born and raised as a guardian, I've been hunting and I was good at it! How can you expect me to throw it all away!" I sighed "Please look at me, I can't swear I won't hunt again I ... just can't."

"You are just scared, terrified to let your guard down." He said seriously. "You are running away from everything but you can stop running now. Run to me Rose." He kissed my hand. "I'll be your rock. I'll never hurt you Rose." He took a deep breath, "but we can't continue like this."

"What are you saying?" I asked dreading his answer.

"I want it all Rose!" He said with passion. "I want you to settle with me, to love me completely, to trust me, and to let all your guards down."

I was about to say something but he stopped me.

"I want us to move in together, I want you to abandon hunting forever." He exhaled loudly. "It may be egotistical but I want you to live a long life beside me and I couldn't bear to lose you in a fight." He said with tears glistering in his eyes. "You said that you were not scared of death since you had no reason to live but…I want to be a reason for you to live." He added the voice breaking.

"And…and you want me to decide all that now?" I said in a voice so low I was not even sure he heard me.

"It's an ultimatum Rose and I'm sorry." He said sounding sincere. "I love you too much to continue like that. I'll be waiting tomorrow at sunset for you on the bench at the docks where we shared that romantic picnic last week." He cleared his throat. "If you come to meet me it's because you decided to give it all and be with me fully. However, if you don't…" he took a deep breath. "We're done."

I looked at him with incredulity. "Done?" I asked realizing how painful it was.

"You are my world Rose." He said trying to justify himself. "I thought I loved Lissa but it was a joke compared of what I feel for you. You mean everything to me. And seeing you doing the '_one step forward two step back'_ dance is hurting me so much." He ran his hands through his hair.

I nodded. "Ok…I understand." I said in a breath standing up. I removed the necklace and gently put it in front of him.

Christian was still sitting looking at the necklace in front of him. I put my hand on his shoulder and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"Just so you know…I love you too." I said before turning around leaving him at the ball.

I didn't know what I would do tomorrow. Part of me was screaming that I had to join him and give him everything he wanted, I was already his anyways however another part was telling me that I would hurt him at the end that he needed someone better than me and that if I took myself out of his life it would force him to move on and find someone healthier for him and I'll be hurting but it will be fine since I knew he would be ok.

I snuck back to my studio from the back entrance. I didn't want anyone to ask me any questions.

I stayed awake all night deciding what to do, and in the morning, I still didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was off today so, I snuck out the back door again and started to wander around town and I met parents playing with kids, couples loving each other without a care in the world.

"Miss, here…" Said a man giving me a flyer.

I looked at it quickly, it was giving some discounts for some long distance bus trip.

_That's the sign. I need to go…I need to free him_. I thought decisively walking back to the flat.

I threw some of my stuff in the gym bag, my small economies I had with my work here which wasn't that much but it was enough. I also checked my new Passport, birth certificate driving license and social security number. I was Rose Smith now.

I wrote a little note for Thor and Megan thanking them for everything. I also asked them to apologize to Tasha for making them suffer once more. But that she would realize eventually that it was for the best and that I loved them with all my heart.

I set off as the sun started to set in the horizon. When I made it to the crossroad I looked left and I knew that if I went that way I would make it to the docks were Christian was waiting for me, I went to the right towards the bus station.

The closest I got to the station the more an uneasy feeling was building up in my stomach to such extent that, once I set a foot in the station, I could barely breathe like I was having a panic attack.

There was a voice in my head that kept telling me to go to Christian that it was where I was supposed to be.

I shook my head and went to buy my ticket to nowhere. I waited in line behind a cute little couple, who kept repeating how lucky they were to have found each other.

"What am I doing?!" I asked out loud, "of course I'm supposed to be with him!" I almost shouted under the wary eyes of the people in the station.

I turned around and ran to the docks hoping he would still be there waiting for me. I wouldn't disappoint him and if I ended up hurt, well, so be it! I would be hurting far more if I were away from him.

When I made it to the docks I was breathless, I never ran as fast in my life. It was night already but he was still waiting on the bench and my heart tightened with love and happiness. He believed in me enough to know that I would make the right choice.

"I love you," I said about 15 feet from him.

He turned around and jumped up with a blissful smile on his face.

"I want it all with you." I said sincerely. "I'll give you everything I promise." I added throwing my bag on the floor.

"Rosie…" He said in a breathe rushing toward me.

But at this instant, out of nowhere, a shadow caught my attention as a hand rested on Christian's shoulder.

"Hello Roza… Did you miss me?" Said a deep voice that I would have recognized anywhere.

"Dimitri!" I said reaching for the silver stake on my belt.

I merely took it out that Dimitri's hands flew on Christian face and his eyes widen in horror when I saw his head twisting in an unnatural angle. Then I heard the sickening crack that was like taking my beating heart out of my chest.

Dimitri let go and Christian's body felt heavily on the floor… dead.

I let out a feral growl and jumped on him quickly but he caught my arms, he encircled my body with his arms to keep my arms tightly against my body.

He pulled me close so my back was resting on his chest.

"Oh Roza… I missed you" he said burrowing his face in my hair and breathing in heavily.

I kept my eyes on the floor on Christian's dead body and I wished to die right now. I was really hoping that Dimitri would kill me now.

"Aren't you glad to see me? Well…putting aside the circumstances." He asked against my neck. He let his fangs scrape my jugular.

"Let go or kill me but don't insult me. How could I miss the monster you became?" I said with a snort.

"I guess I don't have the right set of fangs." He said with anger tightening his grip around my torso almost breaking my ribs.

I didn't say anything as I kept my eyes on Christian so my fury increased and I tried to figure out a way to get out of his grip.

"You can't believe the shock it was for me to see you kiss him in front of that cinema," he whispered in my neck. "I was following you for a while, waiting to show myself to you to ask you to join me my Roza and I see you…holding hand with that moroi!" He snorted. "I almost killed him right on the spot but I thought you would let go…I never thought you were in so deep" he added tightening his death trap making it almost impossible to breath.

He continued to skim the skin of my neck with his nose.

"Say something Roza," he said getting annoyed. "Damn it talk!" He groaned.

I kept it quiet. He got so mad that he kept my left arm locked to my side since I was holding the stake and turned me around which was a big mistake.

I put my right hand on his waist and let my blade loose so it impaled him from side to side. The surprise and pain made him loosen his grip on my left arm and I plugged the stake deep into his dead heart with a cry of pain and loss.

As he fell on the floor, letting the last glimpse of his artificial life out, I looked down at him.

"I'll see you in Hell" I said in a voice I barely recognized.


	14. Someone to die for

**A.N:**Hey guys!!

So you see I'm not that evil (I`m no angel either but you know….) Anyways as I said before I have it all planned =D

Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take care

Steffy.

**Chapter 13: Someone to die for** (By Jimmy Gnecco.)

I was standing between the two bodies completely numb. I couldn't believe this was happening again and this time it was much more painful, so painful I could barely breathe.

I walked automatically to Christian's body and didn't even realize it when I collapsed on my knees beside him.

I laid on the floor beside him, resting my cheek on the cold and wet blacktop looking into his vitreous, lifeless eyes.

I carefully brought my hand to his cheek that was still warm and sobbed as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Chris baby come back to me." I said the voice breaking tenderly stroking his cheek. "You said you would never leave me. Please I love you… Don't leave me alone here, don't abandon me." I sobbed even harder.

I rolled on my back to look at the sky. "Why did you do this to me?!" I screamed so loud that my throat hurt. "Send him back to me!!" I ordered to a God I didn't even believe in. "He is a good person!! He doesn't deserve to die just because he cared about me." I added with pure fury and guilt. I closed my eyes letting the tears fall freely. "Please…" I whispered. "Please…"

I knew that I would not heal from that wound. It was like the last strike, the final blow… I wouldn't even try to heal from it or survive it. I didn't have the will.

I helped myself on my knees and crawled to Christian.

I lift his body and held his face tight against my chest resting my cheek on top of his head. Moving back and forth in a soothing movement.

"If I knew I'd meet you in death I would take myself off right now" I whispered to him.

If there was a heaven Christian was probably there already but I wouldn't be admitted there.

"Don't worry…I'll be right behind you" I added kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Rosebud," I heard Thor's booming voice full of sadness.

My heard jerked up and he was standing right in front of me his eyes were dark blue and full of sorrow.

I frowned, "You just appeared here?" I asked quickly looking around.

He stared down without a word.

"What are you?" I asked harsher than I intended.

"You always knew I was something more Rose" he said crouching 2 or 3 feet from us.

"What are you?" I asked again stubbornly.

"The correct question is what did I use to be." He said gently.

I rested my cheek on Christian's head again tightening my embrace as to keep him safe, even in death.

"I was an angel Rose." He said looking at me intensely.

I snorted. "Of course you were!" I said sarcastically, "and I'm God!" I kissed Christian forehead again. "You fought, you're covered in tattoos, you drank and swore and were an Angel? Right!" I said almost wanting to hurt him. How dared he lie to me when I was so in pain that it hurt to breathe?

"I was a special kind of Angel Rosebud." He said patiently. "I was a Warrior Angel." He took a deep breath. "Warrior Angels have a mission to fight in the name of God, they try to destroy the evil running around."

"Well you guys suck!" I said not even bothering to look at him. I was now gently stroking Christian cheek as it was glass.

"Yeah…I guess I deserved that one," he said quietly, he was unnaturally calm. "I was born human, like all the other warriors," he explained sitting down in front of me. "That's why we have a lot less power than normal Angels who are actually created directly by God." He sounded like a teacher. "Normally warriors, Angels, are pure souls and Hearts that fought for the greater good and fell too early"

"That's what happened to you?" I asked looking up to him.

He nodded. "I was a real Viking Rose but the more you go on the more you forget and I can barely remember my previous life. I've been fighting for centuries"

"If you really were an angel… Can you tell me why?" I asked the voice breaking again as the tears started to build up my throat.

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why does your God hate me so much?" I asked seriously. "Why did he take everything from me?" I added barely able to breath. "Every person I ever cared about… Mason, Henry, Dimitri," I said pointing behind me "and now him…" I kissed his now cold lips. "I thought there was no more hope in my life that…that I didn't deserve redemption, peace of mind, happiness or love and…" I inhaled deeply trying to get rid of the huge lump I had in my throat. "When he kissed me and we made love I was in peace for the first time in such a long time. The more I was with him the more I loved and when I ran to met him I felt hope. I knew I was loved and that I loved him with every fiber of my being but…but your God took him from me" I said with hate. "I want to know why! You owe me that much!"

Thor stared at me for a moment and nodded. "God doesn't hate you Rose." He said simply. "But as much as we wish to protect people we can't go against free will. Mason decided to go and meet the strigoi, he decided to go back in that house to help you. Henry decided to run in the warehouse and you…" he said looking deep into my eyes. "You decided not to come and meet Christian," he said sadly like he was hitting below the belt "I sent you subliminal messages to go and meet him but you decided too late and the darkness brought Dimitri along."

"So it's my fault…" I whispered looking down at Christian. "He died because I was a coward…" I added hurting even more. "Is… Can you bring him back?!" I asked looking back at Thor. "Please I beg you bring him back!" I said sobbing.

He sighed. "I'm human now Rose. I clipped my wings to be able to be with Megan. I don't have my powers anymore…"

I let my head fall in defeat.

"But…" he said again and I looked up. "I think you don't deserve that. It's so unfair and this pain…" he shook his head. "This shouldn't have to be endured by anyone. And especially not you Rose"

"I'll do anything to have him back!" I said feeling the hope creeping up.

"Well I begged them to give me some of my powers back just to help you." He snorted. "They liked that alright. The big Thor…kneeling in front of them asking for a favor." He said with animosity.

I looked to him surprised that he would beg for me. It is true that I saved Megan but…I realized then that I would be ready to beg to anyone who could save my Christian right now.

"The powers they gave me are limited Rosebud." He said somehow embarrassed.

"Can you bring him back?" I asked as it was all that mattered to me.

"For him to live…you'll have to die." He said with a somber tone.

"Sorry what?!" I asked surprised.

"I can bring him back Rose but for that you'll have to die. A life for a life" he said with such a tone that made me understand he didn't approve.

"Die?" I asked evenly.

"They want you as a warrior," he hissed.

I nodded. "Fine."

"Fine?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Of course!" I said looking down at Christian again. "I would die for him in an heartbeat." I added like it was an evidence. "I'll trade in my life for his anytime."

Thor nodded resigned. "You love him that much." He simple stated.

I smiled tenderly. "Much more than I thought I could ever love." I still cried as it was painful to know that I would not see him, kiss him, ever again. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything Rosebud!" He said eagerly.

"Keep an eye on him for me." I said regretting not to be able to be here for the man I loved. "Help him move on, help him understand that he his too precious to stay in the margin of this world." I said in a sob.

"I will Rose I promise." Said Thor, his voice heavy.

"And… You see yesterday he told me that he wanted to be my reason to live." I said very emotional realizing that I would not talk to him again. "Tell him he was my reason to die for and that I didn't regret to exchange my life for his, not even for a second."

"You can tell him yourself" Said Thor nicely.

"I can?" I asked with a small smile.

"They are not that horrible Rose you'll have a few moments with him but…" He cleared his throat. "He will be very weak. You know bringing back a soul is pretty hard for a body. I want you to know that."

I nodded "But…my blood could help right?"

"Well I guess" he said pursing his lips "but… would you do that?"

I had a humorless laugh. "I'm about to die for him…what do you think?"

"True," He said with a sad chuckle. "So you are sure Rose? I mean there is no turning back you know. Once you're gone you won't be allowed to see him again or clip your wings for centuries."

"I'm sure Thor. I'll do anything for him." I added the voice loud and clear.

"So it seems…" He said reproving. "I'm sure gonna miss you girl." He added with emotion.

"I'll miss you too." I said with a small smile.

Thor stood up and came to lean over Christian. He set his head in the right way, closed his eyelids so I couldn't see his dead eyes anymore.

Thor then put his hand on Christian's neck and the other one on his chest but I didn't let go and kept his body against mine.

Thor closed his eyes and started to mumble some incantations I couldn't understand and there was some bright light coming out of his hands.

After a few seconds, Christian's skin turned less pale and I could feel his chest starting to lift softly.

"He is breathing!" I said as tears of happiness started to fall down my cheeks.

Thor nodded. "I'll be waiting for you there," he said pointing behind me.

I nodded concentrating my attention on Christian again as his eyelids started to flutter.

"Christian? Baby? Open your eyes." I asked gently.

"Rose…" He whispered so quietly I barely heard him but it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"Yeah baby it's me" I said with relief. "Open your eyes."

When he open his eyes and I saw the light of life in them I smiled. "I love you so much!" I said leaned down kissing his warm lips.

I then brought my hand to the back of his head and brought his face up to my neck.

"Come on Christian drink" I said with urgency.

"No…I love you. I won't drink from you." He whispered in my neck. "Bring me home." He added stubbornly.

It was him alright! Just back from the dead but still stubborn. "There is no time Christian please… I really want you to." I took a deep breath. "I want you to drink from me, sincerely."

I brought his head a bit higher to lock his lips to my jugular and I sighed with relief when I felt his fangs sink into my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying having him that close to me for the last time, knowing that a part of me was finally beneficial to him as it was giving him energy.

A wave of pleasure filled me as his saliva entered my bloodstream but it was so different than the other times a moroi fed from me it was so much more pleasurable as it was him feeding from me. I somehow started to envy the blood whores that were giving blood while making love, making it twice as enjoyable…Wow. But I wouldn't have a chance to experiment that either.

"That's enough" said Christian letting go of my neck his voice was much clearer. "Thank you Rosie," he said with a smile the cheek slightly flushed with the intake of blood.

"Anytime." I said before wanting to slap myself as there woouldn't be anymore time. That was our last instant together.

"How did you do it?" He asked in a daze as I was still holding him in his arms. "He killed me!"

"It doesn't matter how I did it." I said evasively. "You're back," I said kissing him and I marveled as I felt his lips moving along with mine.

He brought his hand to my face and I leaned in his touch.

"You saved me Rose." He said lovingly.

"You saved me long before I saved you" I said closing my eyes concentrating on his touch. "I didn't know it but you taught me what it's like to let someone in." I turned my head slowly to kiss his palm. "You saw the part of me that no one else ever saw nor ever will. I love you and always will Chris. Never EVER doubt that."

"I won't" he said warily. "And I love you so much too, you're my world."

I nodded pursing my lips as I felt the tears filling my eyes. It was so painful to let go of him.

"You wanted to be my rock… Well you are" I said gently helping him up. I needed to go before collapsing on all four with pain and loss. "You are my everything, you did become my reason to live… And die for." I said as we were now standing.

Christian spotted Thor, who was waiting calmly behind us.

"What… What's happening here Rose?" He asked getting nervous.

"It's all good" I said catching his face in between my hands. "Listen to me carefully.. Look at me!" I said looking for his eyes that was still locked on Thor. He finally looked down at me. "What's going to happen is how it was supposed to happen. Do not feel guilt, do not feel pain."

"I…" He started but I shushed him with a quick kiss.

"Rose… It's time" said Thor sadly.

"In a minute" I said keeping my eyes on Christian. "These were the three most beautiful months I've had in a long time. You made me feel things that I never thought I could feel. You…" I took a deep breath. "You resurrected some parts of me I thought were dead. I will always love you… I know it sounds corny but it's true and it is no sacrifice as long as you live your life to the fullest."

Christian eyes widen with understanding. "What did you do Rose?! What did you do.." He let out in a whimper.

"I ran to you! I stopped being scared and your love healed me." I said smiling as I was not sad to die for him…dying for the person you loved the most…could you ask for a better way to die? Yeah well, in your bed as a old lady around the people who loved you is one but my life was no fairy tale.

I let go of him and dodged his hand as he tried to catch me. "Live your life and love someone like I loved you and I'll live through this love. It's not a sacrifice since I was dead either way!" Thor put his hand on my shoulder. "I couldn't face this world knowing that you were not a part of it anymore."

His mouth popped open as he realized Thor's role in all this.

"Now" I whispered to Thor keeping my eyes on Christian.

"No Rose!" Christian shouted reaching for me.

That's when everything went black.


	15. Something happened on the way to Heaven

**A.N:** Hey guys!!!

Thank you so much for the reviews as you can see things are a bit better right?

As for Rose she doesn't look different just with long hair ( you'll get it while reading the chapter).

Well don't forget to review this one as well, tell me what you think =D

Take care guys!!

**Chapter 14: Something happened on the way to Heaven**_ by Deborah Cox_

It was all weird, like being in a dream, but it wasn't a dream since I was feeling too much pain for it to be a dream.

I was having an out of body experience. I was standing here but neither Christian nor Thor could see me and I was standing beside my lifeless body .

Chris was kneeled beside my body crying.

"It's alright Chris… Everything will be fine, just breathe." I said very close to him but he couldn't hear me of course. I mean how could things suck more than me being a ghost? It did get worse because I was feeling what he was feeling.

"How could you do that to her?!" Asked Christian with pure fury as he looked at Thor.

"How could I do that to her or to you?" Asked Thor calmly, trying to hide his sorrow.

"I… She didn't deserve to die!" He said simply.

"And you did?" Asked Thor cocking his head to the side.

"She deserves to live" said Christian removing hair from my face. His pain was almost impossible for him to bear and I hated to be the source of it. "Turn it back! You can do that! I know you can!" he added stroking my hair.

"You're both selfish" Said Thor evenly. "But I knew that, with all she faced already, staying alive with the idea of you dead would be Hell on Earth for her." He cleared his throat, "a fate far more cruel than death."

"What about me?! How am I supposed to face this world without her?" He asked shouting so loud that his voice broke.

His fury and pain took my breath away…well it would have if I were breathing.

"See that's the selfish part," said Thor pointing down. "You were both ready to die so you wouldn't have to face the world without the other, BUT you didn't think about the other who actually has to face the world without you."

Christian opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He was thinking of the different ways to kill himself so he would be dead before sunrise.

"Don't do that" I whispered with a sob. "Don't take yourself off the face of this world. You… You need to live. You can't die Chris. I beg you, hold on." I added knowing it was useless but I needed him to live.

"What if… What if I promise not to see her ever again?" Tried Christian in a whisper.

Thor frowned taken aback. He clearly didn't expect that. "What do you mean?"

Christian looked at my face on the floor for a couple of second and I could feel the pain increasing inside of him. He was thinking that letting me go was the greatest sacrifice and he was not sure that he could live without seeing me everyday. He was thinking how much I became a part of him, a part of his soul. He leaned down to kiss my nose.

He looked up to Thor. "Bring her back and I'll move far away and never look at her again. We can even secure that by…" he bit his bottom lip thinking. "I don't know…" He shrugged, ''like if I look for her she'll die again or something.''

Thor arched his eyebrows and looked at Christian speechless. "I… I don't understand" he said sincerely.

"What don't you understand?" Asked Christian happy not to have a categorical 'no'.

"What does it change for you then?" Asked Thor really confused. "If you don't get to see her ever again, it's like she is dead."

Christian shook his head. "It will be an excruciating pain to know she is somewhere on this planet and that I don't get to be with her, I can't deny that but…" he took my dead hand and kissed it. "I just can't live in a world where she doesn't exist." He added in a breathe.

"That's… That's very noble" said Thor with clear respect in his voice. He twisted his lips in wonder.

"Please Man," said Christian, hearing him beg broke my heart. "I beg you do that for her…for me… Please." He added the voice breaking with emotion.

"It will be like living in hell every single day." Said Thor seriously.

"So?" Said Christian with a slight shrug. "My love for her is permanent. It would have lived through death. I would have done anything to take her place. Living in hell is not such a high price to pay to have her alive somewhere." He added with a clear voice trying to show his determination.

Thor sighed and closed his eyes. I could see a bright light around his body but Christian couldn't.

I guess he was probably communicating with the higher power.

After what it seemed to be an eternity Thor opened his eyes again and looked at Christian thoughtful.

"Apparently they don't need a new warrior that much," he mumbled to himself. ''They agreed to it.'' He said louder to Christian whose eyes widened as relief filled him.

"However," said Thor raising his hand. "They are the one sending her away, very far away and you'll have no right to look for her as she would die on the spot if you ever see her again."

Christian nodded resigned but his head jerked up as he realized something. "What if she is trying to find me? You'll have to warn her!" He said worried.

"She won't look for you because she won't remember you." Stated Thor.

"What?'' Asked Christian completely dumbfounded.

"She won't remember you or her life before she died." Said Thor seriously. "She will completely forget you."

"I could never forget him! I love him with all my heart and Soul!" I said offended wishing I could kick Thor for saying such a blasphemy.

Christian looked up and did something that surprise both Thor and I… He smiled.

"That's all good!" He said truly pleased.

"How can you be happy that she won't remember the love you shared?!" Asked Thor shocked.

"She won't remember anything at all right? All the bad things that happened to her…will fade?" He asked.

Thor nodded.

"Well at least she will have a chance to have a normal life, she won't have all those inner scars and bruises that made her erect such high walls it was almost impossible to get through them." He said sincerely. "But now she will have a chance at happiness and she won't be tortured by what could have been…" His voice took a nostalgic note. "She won't have to be haunted by our moments together, the love and passion we shared and the uniqueness of a moment when two souls become one." He took a deep breath "She won't be haunted by the death of the people she held dear to her heart, the betrayal, the horror she witnessed while she hunted."

"But you will be haunted by those memories, this love… You won't forget her." Said Thor sadly.

"I wouldn't want to forget her." Said Christian from the bottom of his heart. "I'll take this pain of knowing she is well and away from me any day knowing the happiness she gave me." He said holding my body close to his chest. "She made me discover that it was actually possible to love someone to death, with every cell of your body, feeling that your heart is beating just for her." He added smiling down at me. "So no, taking away my memories would be a curse."

Thor nodded really impressed. "You are brave Christian...braver than even I am," he said sincerely. "I couldn't bear to lose Megan knowing she would forget all the love and intimacy we shared." He nodded again. "You're a real warrior at heart." He smiled sadly. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you, you are a pure heart." He added walking to crouch beside Christian putting a hand on his shoulder_._

Christian looked at Thor. "Please make sure she'll be alright and happy for me will you?" He asked almost pleading.

"I can't do that, I'm only human after all but…" He looked into Christian pleading eyes. "I can make sure to ask them to keep an eye on her." He added pointing up. "That's the least they could do for such a heroic Soul."

"Thank you," said Christian resting his cheek on my forehead. "I love you my Rosie, so much. I will love you for the rest of time and even if you can't remember us, our love will always be here, it will live through me and through all the people I can convince that true love does exist." He added and I could feel his heart breaking in his chest, a part of him was fighting to be strong convinced that only my happiness and peace of mind mattered, while another part was begging for him not to let me go that a life without me wasn't worth living.

"Don't listen to him Christian" I said bringing my ghostly face inches from his. "I will always love you. And I'll find my way back to you somehow. I can't lose you just when I realized I couldn't live without you." I tried to touch him but my hand went through him. "Our love is stronger than any curse" I added convinced. "I'll be back…wait for me."

I was almost immediately blinded by a very powerful white light.

____________________________________________

"Sarah… Sarah wake up!" Said a woman's shrieking voice.

"Just a minute mom!" I mumbled in the pillow.

"You'll be late for work if you don't get your ass out of bed in the next 2 minutes" she added opening my curtain to the blinding Texas sun.

I groaned. "Ok…ok…be right down" I said putting a feet on the floor. "One more day at the Town café" I said with a grimace tightening my long dark hair in a ponytail before stumbling to the bathroom.

When I made it to the bathroom I looked at myself in the big mirror and winced.

I brought my hand to my face and softly brushed my scarred forehead. I knew I was lucky to be alive after the car accident I was in two winters ago. An accident that left my body battered and covered in scars. I didn't remember it that much, just that I was driving too fast on a dark icy road and in the second serious curve outside town, I almost met my death.

I took a quick shower, changed in my work uniform and lowered my ponytail to hide the random tattoos on my neck. I had been a bit of a wild child before the accident and one night in a weird bar in a back alley in New York, I got those tattoos but I was hiding them here. In the small town of Ovalo, it would be nice gossip _'the Millers'_ daughter with what seemed to be occult tattoos'.

_I_ sighed again and ran downstairs tied up my white tennis shoes, then ran to the Café. As soon as I walked in a tall ginger haired girl turned and winked at me.

''Late again?'' she asked chuckling.

''Only 5 minutes Angele!'' I said pointing at the clock rushing to meet her behind the counter.

''Yeah…'' She said nicely pulling on my ponytail.

Angele was my best friend and she had been from the day I was born. We were crib buddies and always did everything together but I was happy she wasn't with me when I had my accident.

At the end of my shift Angele looked at me with concern.

''What is it with you today?'' she asked pouring me a cup of black coffee.

''I…'' I sighed. ''I don't know'' I said sincerely. ''I can't remember my dream but it was probably odd and I felt like I've been in a daze all day, you know…'' I blushed slightly. ''Like…Like I don't belong.''

''Like you don't belong?'' She asked confused.

''Yeah I know it sounds crazy'' I said grimacing ''but I don't know…it's just like I'm supposed to be somewhere else.'' I said shrugging. ''I've got this feeling deep down. Ehhhh never mind'' I said getting embarrassed.

''Okay…'' Said Angele warily. ''I guess dreams do mess up your mind sometime well…a nice evening with Matt will help you get all this crap out of your mind.'' She added squeezing my hand.

''Yeah you're probably right'' I said forcing a smile. Matt has been my boyfriend for 6 months but I've known him my whole life. He was my friend for a very long time and I was crushed when he went away to college but he was 3 years older than me so he had to.

However, when he came back just before my accident he got so scared to lose me that he finally admitted that what he felt for me was much more than friendship. I had been blissfully happy when we decided to get together apparently.

I said_ 'apparently'_ because it didn't feel right either for some odd reason.

Matt was not very tall but pretty burly, he had to be as he used to be the captain of the football team. He had dark blond hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was very handsome and he treated me well but there was something about us that seemed off.

Maybe I didn't love him as much as once thought I did, as much as I was supposed too.

I was relieved when the movie and dinner date finally came to an end as I was tired after saying _'I'm fine'_ about 54 times in one evening.

When I finally laid down this evening and closed my eyes I couldn't help myself but to long for a pair of icy blue eyes and Raven hair, I just didn't know why. I didn't know anyone with those characteristics.

Weeks passed but I still felt out of place. I kept it quiet because I didn't want my friends and family to think I was going crazy. It was a pretty strange thing to experience. It was like I was trying to remember something that was locked away in my subconscious.

Some random things were getting me all upset and I even didn't know why.

I was having a quiet evening home watching a _7th Heaven_ marathon on TV with Angele but, when someone called the little girl 'Rosie' it upset me for no reason. It shook me so much that I pretended to be sick to go to bed.

One evening as I was dining with Matt I even called him Chris out of the blue. It, of course, caused us to argue as he got jealous and he didn't believe (who could blame him) that I didn't want anyone else.

I broke up with him on that night not really knowing why. He was everything I wanted, everything I needed. He was saying all the right things at exactly the right time but I didn't want him… I just didn't know why.

When I saw tears fill up his eyes I just backed off and started to roam around town not really going anywhere. I just needed to be by myself.

However I was not surprised to find Angele waiting for me in front of my house. As soon as I looked into her eyes full of worry and concern I knew that Matt went to complain.

I sighed ''what's up?'' I asked nonchalantly standing in front of her as she was sitting on the little bench on my front porch.

''What's up?! '' She asked with incredulity. ''I should ask you the same thing Sarah! You're completely different. I'm not even sure I know you anymore.'' She said with concern but I could hear the underlying frustration in her tone.

''I'm not even sure I know myself anymore.'' I mumbled looking down.

''I… Tell me what is happening to you damn it!'' Said Angele standing up resting her hands on my shoulders. ''Two months ago you told me that you felt like you didn't belong and now…'' She shook her head. ''You just broke up with the man you swore for years was your soul mate.''

I just looked at her without a word.

''You know he is talking about taking the job they offered him in Boston, did you know that?!'' She added slightly angry. ''You can still repair it Sarah but…you better move fast.''

I took a deep breath and looked at Angele. ''Maybe that's for the best. He should go to Boston and live his life.''

''But… I thought you were supposed to be together!'' Said Angele really lost now.

''How can we be meant to be when I'm longing for someone else?'' I blurted out.

"Longing for someone else?'' She asked narrowing her eyes slightly. ''Who?''

I shook my head. ''Never mind'' I said dismissively. As I knew how it would sound _'I'm longing for a man I don't know'_. ''I just don't think we should continue to pretend'' I said finally.

Angele sighed with rendition. ''I just hope you won't regret it;'' she said sadly.

''I won't'' I said waving her goodbye.

As I walked in, my mother glared at me, lips pursed to show her disapproval but didn't say a word. She knew it already… _Did he write it in the newspapers? _I thought annoyed.

I did the walk of shame to my bedroom without a word followed by my mothers angry glare, my fathers disappointed look and my sisters curious eyes.

I sighed falling on my bed closing my eyes and I heard the voice…the voice I heard every night when I was closing my eyes, a mans deep voice saying _'I love you so much. I will love you for the rest of time, our love will always be'_.

''Who are you?'' I whispered falling into sleep.


	16. I will remember you

**A.N:** Hey guys!!

I really hope you are going to enjoy this chapter. There will be only two left after this one.

I wanted to thanks one more the one of you who take the time to review the chapters. You are honestly the one that keep us writer going so, for the bottom of my heart, Thank you!!

Anyways I'll stop rambling now…Enjoy and review please =D

Steffy.

**Chapter 15: I will remember you** by Sarah Mclachlan

It was closing time and I was mopping the last table.

"So baby Crowley…" I said chuckling sitting at the table where Bonnie Crowley was lost in 2 huge piles of what looked like magazines. "What is so interesting?" I asked sincerely concerned on what could keep her so concentrated for hours.

She looked up to me and quickly glanced at the empty Cafe. She blushed furiously. "I'm sorry Sarah!! You…" she shook her head. "I'm going now" she said quickly trying to organize her booklets.

"It's ok no rush" I said sincerely putting my hands on top of hers. "What are those?" I asked taking one of the booklet seeing it was for the University of Minnesota. "Universities?" I asked surprised. "But…" I frowned "How old are you?"

She was the one laughing now. "I may be '_baby Crowley' _but I'll turn 18 next month" she said proudly. "Time to think higher education" she added padding the pile of Universities prospectus.

I nodded. We called her baby Crowley because she was so much younger than her brother and sister. She was 12 years younger than her brother and 14 years younger than her sister and even if she was not even 5 years younger than me the nickname _Baby Crowley _was permanent.

"And what are you planning to study?" I asked going through the first pile.

"I don't know yet" she said pouting slightly. "I like so many things." I stopped dead to one of the University leaflet. It was all blue and not even that appealing. It was stating, in white letters, _Portland State University_.

"What about this one?" I asked giving her the leaflet.

She shrugged. "What's good about this one is that it's far from home" she said sincerely. "You know being the baby of the family can be asphyxiating after a while."

I gave her a compassionate smile. I knew only too well how it was for her. Since I broke up with Matt, six months ago, Angele and my family were keeping an eye on me like a second head was about to grow. I understood her desire to get away better than she could possibly imagine.

"They have a pretty decent economy program there." She added still looking at the brochure.

"Economy is awesome!" I said even surprising myself to truly think that. That was again something I couldn't explain. An attraction I couldn't let go, it was like if a dark part of my brain was screaming something to me something I couldn't hear or understand just yet.

"Actually there is some kind of convention next week end in Colorado spring." She said taking a white single page flyer. "Many different Universities are going to be there presenting their programs in diverse Economical related fields. I really want to go" She added handing me the piece of paper.

"Your parents are going to let you go a whole weekend to a convention 500 miles from home?" I asked totally unconvinced.

"Yeah…they don't know about that yet." She said grimacing.

"I thought so" I said chuckling. "Okay missy" I said standing up looking at the clock. "I really need to close up now."

She put everything back in her bag as I collected my belongings. Just before leaving she turned to me.

"Would you come with me?" She asked with big sad puppy eyes.

"Oh come on!" I whined. ''That's a low blow!'' I said, as she perfectly knew I was a sucker for puppy eyes. "You ask me to mettle in the business of the over controlling Crowley family?" I asked doing my own version of the sad puppy dog eyes.

"My parents will let me go with you and…and you'll let me check every University but they won't." She added sounding so desperate.

I looked at her through narrow eyes. _She knows how to play me alright! _I thought with exasperation.

"Come on Sarah please!" She whined. "It's my future and you know how painful it is when your family try to control you. Only….you are the only one who can help me here." She added with so much hope in the voice.

I sighed heavily. "You're very good" I groaned. "You... I have to think about it. I'll get back to you." I said reluctantly already knowing I would agree eventually and a part of me was actually eager… more eager than I have ever been.

As soon as I opened the door to let her out I saw Angele walking my way. I sighed with annoyance as I knew, from the way she was walking, that she was in her '_I'm-about-to-lecture-you-big-time._' mood.

"You know I think I'm going to accept the offer" I mumbled to Bonnie Crowley. She flashed me a brilliant smile and rushed away before I could change my mind I guessed.

"What's up Angele?" I asked trying to sound as detached and happy as I could.

"I…" She cleared her throat and I knew she was embarrassed about something as she was always clearing her throat when she didn't know how to say something.

I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. I narrowed my eyes slightly in suspicion.

"We were waiting for you." She said looking around, "we were…worried."

"Right since I'm like…" I looked at my watch, "20 minutes late and working in the tiniest city ever" I added getting even more annoyed.

"You know Matt is here for the weekend, for his father's 60th birthday" she said walking beside me. ''It has been how long since you last saw him?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant and I hated that.

I stopped to walk and turned around to look at her. "Why don't you tell me? You guys are the ones keeping track of things." I said a bit colder than I intended.

She blushed slightly. "It has been almost seven months." She said looking deep into my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes even more as the truth started to sink in. "He is at my house isn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"He misses you." She simply said confirming my doubts.

I shook my head vehemently. "But I don't miss him!" I said with the urge to hit someone. "How dare you mettle with my life once again!?" I almost roared already planning to get to my bedroom escalading the back wall…It wouldn't be the first time.

Angele blushed again but this time with anger. "You better wake up Rosie!" She shouted "Life is not what you think it is! Reality is different." She added the voice shivering with anger.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "How…what did you say?" I asked bemused.

"I said that you needed to wake up and come back to reality." She repeated.

"What did you call me?" I specified.

She frowned and thought for a minute. "I called you Sarah… Like I always do. Why?!" She asked with only concern now, her anger having totally faded away.

I shook my head. "I'm tired that's it and I really don't want to face Matt the sad Labrador and a judging father and accusing mother right now." I said still annoyed and thinking I was probably going crazy. I could have sworn I heard her call me Rosie.

"Are you alright?" She asked sincerely.

"I just need a break from all that" I added now considering the little trip with Bonnie like a benediction.

______________________________________________________

When Bonnie and I arrived in Colorado Springs Airport, we were getting excited by the minute.

I had a lump forming in the center of my chest. It was apprehension but it was good apprehension, like I was about to receive good news, like something major was about to happen.

"Ready?" I asked throwing our bags in the trunk of a cab.

"Are you kidding me?!" Asked Bonnie jumping up and down. "My first trip away from the crazy possessive family! I've never been more ready!!" She added sticking her tongue out.

I chuckled "But you be good huh?" I asked not really worried as I knew she was such a great youngster if only her parents could see passed the baby issue.

"As good as you" she said eyeing me with a grin.

"Oh boy…" I whispered joining her in the cab.

My parents were still mad with me as I dodged Matt all week end and Bonnie's parents were pretty annoyed that I accepted to go with her to the convention so they didn't have an excuse to stop her and they resented me for that. Well, tough job!

We made it to the Hotel beside the Convention centre in less than 15 minutes and we could see hundreds of young people walking around.

"We made it all right" I said a bit uncomfortable as I didn't like crowded places.

"Oh look at this Hottie!!" She said pointing to a guy from the window as the cab stopped.

"Yeah very nice" I said not even looking getting out and opening the trunk.

I didn't bother to look because I knew already the boy she showed me would have no effect on me whatsoever.

I broke up with Matt because I didn't feel anything for him anymore and since then no man I ever crossed path with made my heart race, not even on TV well except for Chace Crawford but I couldn't explain why really.

However at night I could hear that deep manly voice, see those icy blue eyes and that alone made my heart race. I was bound to a man that only existed in my head and to make it even more appealing it was a faceless man but just the expression in his eyes and voice made me his…I was in the train for _Crazyville_ and I knew it.

"I'm so going to enjoy this weekend!!" She said eyeing a group of guys.

"Easy tiger!" I said with a chuckle. _Teenagers and hormones _I though remembering I was there not too long ago. "Your parents are going to kill me if anything happens to you." I padded her shoulder.

She sighed. "Alright I'll be good but I can look right?"

"Oh that you can!!" I said dismissively. "Look as much as you want." I added with a wink.

She nodded laughing too.

"Ok I'll check in if you want. You can go and pick up the program for the weekend'' I said pointing to the big red kiosk.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" she said throwing her bag on the floor almost running to the kiosk.

I looked at her running away with excitation and shook my head. _I wish I could be so enthusiastic_ I thought sadly picking up her bag and walking in the hotel.

I was maybe in the room for about 5 minutes when I heard an energetic knock on the door.

"You were really fast" I said opening the door.

"I told you I'll be good" she said jumping on her bed with a pile of papers in her arms.

I walked to the bed and took the pile from her to have a look through it.

"You should have come with me though" she said sitting up.

"Why is that?" I asked looking through the papers.

"There was this guy there… Totally your type" she said with a chuckle.

I looked up at her curiously. "My type huh?" I asked with one eyebrow arched. "And what's my type?" I asked not even able to answer to that question myself.

"Well he was like Chace Crawford's twin brother; totally smoking hot well…" She cocked her had to the side. "He was whiter I guess and taller than Chace but he was as hot and he looked so depressed he was almost neurasthenic! Like he was the lord of Doomhood or something." She laughed falling back on the bed. "Totally your type I tell you!"

"Nice…" I said sarcastically shaking my head concentrating on the papers again but a part of me really wanted to check that guy out not even knowing why.

That evening was pretty uneventful as we spent it in the room, having food delivered over as we prepared our very detailed planning for the week end.

This Convention had so many different schools, presenting so many different economic and business programs that we needed to prioritize everything.

The next day we started to roam from stand to stand. She asked questions...I was getting bored but I was drawn to a special direction like a magnet.

"You know what… I'll catch you later at the food court" I said resting my hand on her shoulder not even looking at her.

"Of course!!" She said. "Are you ok? "She asked probably surprised that I wanted to part.

"Yeah fine, I'll see you then" I said already turning right wandering from stand to stand when I froze my eyes glued on the back of a very tall dark haired man.

I kept my eyes on his neck like summoning him to turn around. That was it! He was the man I was longing for, I knew it in a pit of my stomach.

I could have walked up to him and let him know I was there but I couldn't move I just stared at his back as he was looking down at a piece of paper.

_Come on turn around… Look at me _I thought looking at him intensely.

At this instant his back stiffened as if he heard my silent plea and he slowly started to turn around warily like he was worried of what he was about to face.

As soon as his icy blue eyes full of sorrow connected with mine everything came back to me like a rush of ink and it took my breath away.

Tears filled up my eyes as incredulity and fear filled his.

"Christian!" I shouted rushing into his arms giving him a bear hug burring my face into his chest inhaling deeply his musky sent that I missed so much.

It was like I felt alive for the first time in almost a year.

"Rose… oh Rose" he said as a prayer wrapping his arms around me burring his face in my hair. "I missed you so much my Rosie." He said in my hair.

"Christian…".I whispered against his chest.

"I can't lose you again" he said like he was talking to himself.

I reluctantly let go of him and looked up wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down to me feverously looking for his lips with mine.

As soon as his lips connected to mine I felt home, in peace. He kissed me with longing almost painfully.

"I love you Rosie" he said breathlessly against my lips. "I can't watch you go again. I won't survive it the second time around."

"You won't have to" I said tightening my grip around his neck. "Life or death...we'll face it together."

"Together…that's all I'm asking for" he said with relief before crashing his lips on mine again.

At this instant a white blinding light surrounded us, Christian tightened his grip around my waist as I tightened mine around his neck.

"Stay with me." He asked with apprehension.

"Always" I said closing my eyes burying my face in his neck.


	17. We belong together

**A.N:** Hey Guys!!

Well I hope this chapter will clear up everything for you and satisfy your curiosity. Oh by the way I did a promo for Blood Promise inspired on the excerpt Richelle gave us =D Check my you tube channel (link on my profile).

Anyways don't forget to review. Love you =D

**Chapter 16: We belong together** by Gavin DeGraw

We stayed in each other arms looking around. We were in a plain, bare white room.

"Where do you think we are?" I whispered stupidly.

"I don't care where I am as long as I am with you." Said Christian taking a deep breath of content.

"I'm sorry" I said unfastening my grip around his neck to look into his eyes. I still couldn't believe they managed to make me forget about him.

"About what could you be sorry about my Rosie?" He asked lovingly keeping an arm around my waist, bringing his other hand to my face and rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to make my way back to you," I said painfully. "I hate myself for not being strong enough… for forgetting you." I said my eyes filling up with tears.

Christian opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a woman's voice coming from behind me.

"Hardly." Said Angele making me jump and turn around. I rested my back against Christian's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist again to keep me with him. I rested my hands on top of his.

"Angele…" I said frowning with confusion, she was dressed all in white with a discreet white light around her.

"Yeah Angele the Angel.." She said with a wide smile. "Not that original but it worked just fine." She chuckled.

"Don't take her away from me." Christian begged from behind me, his voice breaking.

I squeezed his hand leaning into his body even more to try to comfort him.

Angele looked from one to another with a strange look in her eyes something like admiration but I wasn't sure.

"You shouldn't apologize Rose" she said seriously. "You never let go of him, not really anyways. No matter how hard we tried, Christian was always in the back of your mind." She smiled, "we created the perfect past, the perfect love story, the perfect boyfriend but you didn't take the bait. You knew you belonged to someone else."

I felt Christian body go rigid when she mentioned the perfect love story and boyfriend.

"Don't worry boy," she said looking at Christian "nothing happened between them." She winked. "She was always yours. She always loved you."

I could feel Christian's body relax against mine and I couldn't help but smile as I shamefully loved his possessive side but I wouldn't admit it.

"And what now?" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of this as fast as possible, the incertitude was making it hard to breathe.

"Now?" She asked still eyeing us. "Now you proved you were meant to be. We can't destroy what's meant to be." She added smiling nicely.

She walked up to us and rested her hands on my shoulders. "It was all a test and rare are the ones who get through it. But you did… Oh you did so well!" She added and I could hear the pride in her voice.

"We… We can stay together?" Tried Christian with disbelief, like it was too good to be true.

She looked up to meet his eyes and gently smiled at him. "Destiny can't be changed. All roads lead to the same destination and for her…it was your arms." She said to Christian.

"You are free to be together" she said. She kissed my forehead and winked. "That was my present to you."

"What is?" I asked confused.

She shrugged it off. "You'll figure it out eventually" she said chuckling. "As for Bonnie and the others don't worry…" she cracked her fingers. "They won't remember that Sarah ever existed and the memories of them will gently fade away."

I nodded. "Thank you… from the bottom of my… our hearts" I said as Christian kissed the top of my head.

"Oh no don't thank me but thank yourselves." She said taking two steps back. "Thank yourself for not letting go of him, knowing that a part of you was yearning for him and you," she said pointing to Christian. "Thank yourself for not moving on, keeping your love for her burning strong."

"It would have burnt even if I lived for a million years" said Christian with confidence.

"That's what I'm talking about… True love." She looked at us for one more moment. "Be happy and show the world that true love is not only a bedtime story." She added before clapping her hands together sending us back to the main hall.

Christian looked down and intertwined our fingers.

"You know when my eyes locked with yours it was the most beautiful and dreadful moment in my whole life." He said in a whisper so his emotion was high. "I couldn't have survived to have you taken from me once more" he added somberly.

I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my empty arm around his neck. He leaned in. "I won't give up on us anymore." I whispered against his lips. "Cheer up. We won Chris. We gain the right to love each other." I kissed him chastely. "I would love to take this conversation somewhere more…private" I said suggestively.

His eyes widen with surprise and he broke into a grin. "Oh yeah there is a place like that!" He said pulling me as he rushed out of the Convention almost running back to the hotel.

I was giggling seeing how in a rush he was.

"You know" he said as we got into the lift. "Every night I was going to sleep wishing you were in my arms."

"I'm here now…and I'll fall asleep in your arms for as long as you want me too." I said kissing his hand that was intertwined with mine.

"What about forever?" He asked opening the bedroom door.

"It works for me!" I said sincerely.

That's when he crashed his lips on mine and kissed me with all the love, pain, and longing of this year apart.

I woke up later that day feeling Christian's gentle fingers brushing my face.

I smiled keeping my eyes closed. It felt so good to have him touch me, to have his lips roaming on my skin. I didn't need to see, my body could recognize him.

"Sorry to wake you up," he said repentant against my lips. "But I've been without you for so long that I couldn't resist the need to touch you," he added giving me butterfly kisses all over the face.

"Being awaken that way?" I said finally opening my eyes meeting his icy blue one where there was only joy now. "You can do it whenever you want." I added raising my hand bringing it in his sleek raven hair I missed so much.

Loosing him had been beneficial in a way since they say you don't realize what you had until you lose it and now I knew how much I needed him and all these little things that made him so essential to my life.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch," he said still staring down at me like to memorize my face again. "Aren't you hungry?"

"A bit," I said with a slight shrug. "But I'm too well here to move," I said letting my hand which was in his hair trail down to his cheek. I brushed the dark circles under his eyes. "What about you? Hungry?" I asked bringing my hand to his lips.

He kissed my fingertips softly. "Yeah I am hungry but not for any kind of food," he said suggestively. "One year without you… I can't get enough." He said leaning down starting to nibble very softly on my jaw line.

I closed my eyes and moved slightly to give him better access. "I know how hard it could have been." I said in a whisper as his kisses become hotter and more provocative. "Even with my memory erased, I was longing for your arms." I said almost incomprehensibly as he was now letting his tongue roam on my burning skin.

I knew right then I wouldn't get enough of him either, when we were making love we were connecting on every level, we were trusting each other fully and that made it so much more powerful.

"I love you Rosie!" He whispered to my ear as our body connected.

"I love you too," I said in his neck. I didn't want to play or pretend anymore, we were given a second chance and I wasn't going to waste it. I was going to give 100% of myself to our relationship, living it to the fullest. "I will never go hunting again," I said sincerely.

Christian looked up surprised but as well marveling. "Really?" He asked removing hair from my face.

I nodded with a smile.

He kissed me passionately. "Marry me," he whispered against my lips. "Please Rose be my wife." He added attacking my lips again.

I loved him, he was part of me as the last year was proof of that. Once he let go of my lips I took a deep breathe.

"Yes!" I said in one go. "I'll be your wife." I added tightening the grip of my legs around his waist.

"Thank you!" he said leaning down nibbling on my neck. "This… This is the most beautiful day in my life." He said as we both shiver with pleasure and content.

A while later that day my stomach starting to make embarrassing noises.

Christian chuckled and I loved hearing this rumbling noise as I was resting my cheek on his chest.

"I really should feed you" he said with good humor tightening his grip around my waist.

"Do… Do you need to be fed?" I asked looking up to him.

"Nah" he said peacefully shaking his head ''I have all I need in there'' he said lazily nodding toward the mini fridge.

"Ok good," I said kissing his chest as I shamefully longed for his fangs on my skin, piercing it. It may sound twisted but I loved the idea of being his way to sustain himself, to be the only blood crossing his lips, filling his veins and I wanted his saliva in my bloodstream.

"We still need to leave this room," he said annoyed at the idea.

"Why?" I whined snuggling even more in his chest.

"Firstly because I'm exhausted." he said laughing, "and secondly I came here to do a job" he added seriously. "Once you … left," he started and I could hear the pain to say that word so I kissed his neck this time. "I decided to do a master's degree," he added matter of factly "so now I came here with my lecturer to help him with a presentation." He sighed "I accepted to change scenery for a while it was too painful to stay in Portland," he said and the way his muscles tensed subconsciously meaning it was too painful to talk about it just yet. "It's the best decision I ever made." He said kissing the top of my head. "Well, not the best decision… The best was to ask you to become my wife," he added and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm happy you asked," I said moving my head to kiss his jaw line. I sighed and reluctantly let go of my grip around his waist. "Okay I'm just going to take a quick shower!" I said, walking totally naked to the bathroom and I didn't even feel self-conscious as I was with Christian and what we had went so much deeper than that.

"Can I join you?" He asked just before I closed the door behind me.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I said laughing letting the door open.

Once we were ready to go we heard a light knock at the door, it was a bell boy with a black leather bag that someone left for me at the reception. When I opened it I couldn't help to chuckle.

The Angels did think about everything at it was some of my old clothes, my toiletry bag, my passport, and my 'Rose Smith' ID.

I went to the lecture that Christian's teacher was giving and Christian was lecturing a part of it. I was so proud of him here on stage. He was so bright, so cultivated… I felt like a real soccer mom. I still couldn't believe that man was mine…my fiancé.

"That was amazing!" I said sincerely when he came to meet me at the end.

"You didn't have to endure that" he said grimacing wrapping his arm possessively around my waist. "I know it can get super boring," he added embarrassed.

"Nothing you do is boring," I said locking eyes with him. "I could listen to you talk forever." I added as I loved his passion for the subject as well as his deep husky voice that made me shiver.

An older man probably in his 50's walked to us and smiled kindly to Christian. "Well Ozera I have to say I'm pleased with the change of attitude I…" He stopped and looked at me curiously before looking at Christian again.

"Oh Professor Jenkins," said Christian tightening his grip on my waist. "Let me introduce you to my fiancée Rose." he said and I could hear pride in his voice.

"Your fiancée?" He asked with incredulity. He nodded "Nice to meet you Rose... Really nice to meet you!" he said shaking my hand profusely.

"Nice to meet you too professor." I said formally.

The professor flashed me his million dollar smile before wishing us to have fun and joining the group to sign his book.

"Wow," I simply said.

"Wow what?" Asked Christian inquisitively looking down at me.

"The man looked at me like I was the messiah," I said shaking my head.

I swore I saw Christian blush slightly. He let go of my waist and took my hand intertwining our fingers. "All I can say is that it was a pretty dark year for me," he said somber. "I guess seeing me smile and meeting the reason of it made you pretty special." He added bending down to kiss the top of my head.

Nodding, I pursed my lips as an uncontrollable feeling of guilt and pain filled me up. I felt the emptiness like something was missing for a year but I didn't really know what was left behind but he did. The pain should have been excruciating and just imagine we could trade place sent a shooting pain straight to the Heart.

"But you made it back to me and everything is alright" he said as if he could feel my pain. "You erased all the pain Rosie. Come on let's go and eat." He said, pulling me to follow him, I knew I wouldn't like what I would hear of I asked more detailed about this year.

Once we sat at the restaurant in a very quiet table I didn't know how to mention what I left behind in Portland.

"And ummm…" I cleared my throat. "How are things in Portland?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Oh I think they will be exponentially better in a few days." He said with a wide smile putting his hand on top of mine.

I smiled too not really knowing what to say.

"You are going to fall deeply in love too," he said winking.

"Yeah?" I said getting curious. "I wouldn't bet on that, my heart is not mine to give anymore," I said looking deep into his eyes.

"If only you knew how much I love you," he said as I was getting lost in his eyes. "Anyways I did fall in love with her from the instant I saw her myself" he said with a little tender smile.

I knew it was silly and that he loved me but my muscles tensed imagining he could love someone else. "Yeah?" That's all I managed.

He nodded. "She has some big beautiful dark blue eyes just like her dad and pale blond hair just like her mom but slightly wavy." He said grinning.

It took me a couple of second to understand., "Oh the baby!" I said a bit too loud with relief. "Awww…she's born yeah" I said melancholically.

Christian nodded. "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen'' he said and I could hear the love in his voice.

"How old is she?" I asked stroking his hand idly.

"She turned 4 months last week'' he said not even thinking. ''And believe me she already know how to use her beautiful eyes." He added with a cheeky smile. "They called her Eden Rose." He added taking my hand from the table to kiss my palm.

"Rose…" I whispered disbelievingly. I couldn't believe they gave my name to their baby it was such an honor.

"We all missed you very much Rosie" he said bringing me back to reality. "When a member of a family goes away…" He took a deep breath, "it leaves marks, create bonds."

"You all grew closer then." I stated simply.

"I'm Eden's godfather" he said with pride. "I'm so lucky. That baby already conquered my heart," he added with a huge grin.

"Yeah I guess you were the only guy they knew that's why," I said teasingly but regretted it when I saw the slight hurt in his eyes. "I'm joking," I said almost immediately. "They couldn't have picked a better godfather" I said sincerely. "I can see you love the kid." I added feeling a lump in my throat.

Christian didn't miss that. "What is it Rose?" He asked with concern.

I shook my head, "it's nothing it's just…you seem to love kids so much and…" I took a deep breath "I'm sure you'd be a fantastic dad and that's something I will never be able to give you and God knows how much I wish I could." I said imagining a baby with my skin tone and his beautiful eyes. I looked down at my plate.

Christian brought his hand softly to my chin and lift it so I would meet his eyes.

As soon as we locked eyes he smiled at me and I could read all the love in his eyes. "It doesn't matter Rosie," he said rubbing my lips with his thumb pad. "As long as I have you…my life will be full" he added with a tone that I couldn't doubt.

"Yeah but…" I started but he stopped me by resting his fingers on my lips.

"No buts Rose, I swear. I don't need children I need you… Only you," he said taking my hand and resting it on his cheek. "And we have so many options for the future like adoption or…" he shrugged. "Having children is not a finality and family doesn't end up with blood."

I nodded as he still rubbed my hand after a little while he stopped and looked down.

"I don't like to see that finger being bare," he said only running my ring finger now. "We really need to get you a ring."

"It's ok you know I don't need one" I said sincerely. "I'm yours with or without ring."

"Oh but its purely selfish _Lovey,_" he said with his evil grin that I loved so much. "I want you to wear my ring… and I have the perfect ring in mind."

I nodded with a forced smile hoping he was not trying to recycle the ring I found in the box…the ring that was destined to Lissa.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked confused.

I looked at him weighing my option and decided to come clean as him giving me that ring will be such a blow….we wouldn't make it back from it.

"I…" I blushed with embarrassment it was hard to admit I was sneaky.

"You can tell me anything Rosie, please tell me." He asked getting nervous.

"Well the first night we slept together I… I found a box under your nightstand and…" I took a deep breathe. "You were about to ask Lissa to marry you." I added looking around except him as I was getting embarrassed.

Christian didn't say anything for a couple of seconds and then did something I didn't expect.. He burst into laugher.

"That's not funny!" I said blushing even more when I finally looked at him.

"Well actually it is," he said wiping tears of laugher from his eyes. "Now I understand why you left like a thief!"

"Humph…" I said slightly pouting as I didn't like being made fun of.

"I'm sorry Rosie" he said as his laughed calmed down. "I'm not making… Why didn't you ask me?" He asked serious again. "It's true that this ring was for Lissa and it's true that I intended to ask her to marry me."

I tried to keep my face blanked but it still hurt to hear that.

"But I always postponed it… Always finding a reason not to pop the question," he said thoughtful. "I thought it was because I was a commitment phobic but the truth is that I probably knew deep down that we were not meant to be." He said sincerely. "And you want to know how I realized that?" He asked with a loving smile.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Because I knew from the moment that my lips connected with yours that I wanted you to be my wife and nothing could have postponed my proposal," he said looking deep into my eyes. "I was not commitment phobic, I just hadn't found my soulmate yet"

I had to use all my will power not to stand and kiss him right on the spot as the thing I wanted to do with him right now were not things we could do in public without getting arrested.

''As for the ring did you really think I would give you a ring I bought for someone else?'' He asked and I knew that my answer could hurt him.

Christian was far too honest to even think to pull something like that. I just looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"You're lucky that you're hot and that I love you." He said winking. "For the ring I said I kept a few things from my mother and I have her engagement ring…That matches the necklace I gave you."

"I…don't know what to say," I said honestly shaken by the fact that he was giving me his most pricey possessions knowing how he was close to his mother before she died.

"You are the dearest part of my life Rose. Everything I own is yours." He said kissing my hand on the exact spot where the ring will be.

"Kiss me." I said impulsively. "Kiss me and take me back up." I said as he leaned over the table to meet my lips.

He then stood and gave me his hand. "Your wish is my command." He said bowing slightly.

He quickly paid the bill and I was the one pulling him in the lift.

"In a hurry?" He asked cheekily.

"No, you?" I asked discreetly putting my hand under his shirt and letting my fingers roam on his spine.

"Oh Rosie if I could we would stay in this room for a week." He said pressing his body against mine making me quiver.

"I will never let go of you ever again, I'll never get scared again. I'm yours and I'm running to you." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"And I will never hurt you my Rosie, I love you more than I thought was possible. I'll always be yours" he said locking his lips with mine.


	18. Breathless

**A.N: **Hey Guys!!

So here come the last chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and supported me through the story. Oh and listen the song _Breathless_ by Shayne Ward I really think it could fit them perfectly.

Enjoy =D.

**Chapter 17: Breathless **by Shayne Ward

**Two months later.**

"All done!" Said Megan cheerfully clapping her hands together after hanging a big black and white picture of the Chrysler building on the living room wall.

I chuckled with Eden tightly in my arms. As soon as I met the little girl I literally fell in love with her. I never felt motherly or anything like that but holding her in my arms made my heart ache, I was longing for a child too now.

"Thank you so much for helping us out" I said sincerely as Megan Thor and Tasha helped Christian and I settled in the 2 bedrooms apartment we just rented close to University.

"Ehhh you know…" She shrugged "You guys have such horrible taste in decorating that it was almost a crime not to help" she added tucking her tongue out.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Isn't your mommy funny?" I asked Eden kissing her lovely button nose which made her chuckle and boy I absolutely adored making her laugh, it was an heavenly sound.

"Where is lover boy?" Asked Megan sitting down on the sofa.

"At university." I said with a smile as Eden was playing with my hair. "You know he is so happy to be officially teaching assistant now. He got accepted for his PHD" I said with pride in my voice. My man was so smart.

"Christian University teacher…" Megan shook her head. "I still can't picture it" she grinned.

I laughed. "And where is psycho dad?" I asked a bit more seriously and that was something Megan couldn't argue with. I always knew that Thor would be a super protective dad but it was going pretty far. We went to the park last week but Thor wanted to leave since there was a little baby boy who was apparently looking at Eden '_in a freaky way'_.

"He is at the bar he still doesn't trust the new recruit" she said with laugher in the voice.

When I came back I decided to accept Tasha's offer and became a martial arts teacher at the school not too far from here.

I quickly glanced at the clock.

"Need to go?" Asked Megan standing up already reaching for Eden.

"Yeah…" I said pouting reluctantly letting go of Eden. ''I have a class to teach in an hour.''

Megan chuckled, "Don't worry Rosebud, you'll see her soon. Remember you have to baby-sit for us tomorrow." She added trying to cheer me up. I suspected they were giving us Eden in purpose to give us the envy to create a family maybe by adopting or something.

I nodded and smiled. Life had been so good since I came back, so much better than I would have imagined my life could ever be.

They were all so happy to have me back, I could feel the love. And my relation with Christian was just mind blowing on every level. Since I decided to open myself completely, to trust him without fear, it was so good. I loved him a bit more everyday and we finally found the perfect little flat to start our life together. Tonight would be the first night in _our_ home. Just in time for Christian's 24th birthday in two days.

It took only 5 minutes for me to make it to the martial Arts school two streets away. I sighed checking I had my little list for the items I needed from the shop near the school. I also decided to go and give a quick kiss to Christian who was probably doing some research and I knew how he loved when I was surprising him.

The class went fast like each time I was teaching. Who would have thought that Rose Hathaway would love to teach and actually be good at it? Not me that's for sure!

I was wandering in the drugstore alleys to be sure I had everything I needed when I froze and took two steps back.

"No…" I whispered incredulous looking at a white and pink box. "That's impossible" I added taking the box stating _'pregnancy test' _in black letter in my hand.

I was thinking hard but I was feeling strange those days and if I thought even harder it had been long since my periods… too long.

I kept staring at the box like if the answer was about to pop out anytime.

_How could it be?! The doctor said it would be impossible but…I thought that dying and making it back was impossible too so…_I took 3 boxes and threw them on my cart and decided to go straight home.

As soon as I walked in, I left the shopping bags on the kitchen table, and rushed in the bathroom opening the three boxes at one.

I set the three tests side by side and looked at them. I was just so scared to take them. I never allowed myself to hope that I could give Christian a child before and now even if my whole head was screaming that it was impossible I still had a little hope deep down and I didn't feel like crushing it but it was better now than later.

I took a deep breath and took the three tests at the same time just to make sure.

It was the longest 3 minutes of my existence as I kept pacing back and forth in our small bathroom.

I was so stressed I had trouble breathing.

The chronometer finally beeped and I looked at it totally dumbstruck.

_Should I check the tests? Of course I should!! Moron! _I chastised myself.

I walked carefully to the counter like I was about to face a bomb… and it could be one.

One….Two….Three! There was no doubt.

I fell on my knees and started to cry. I didn't know why really but I knew one thing for sure I was ecstatic.

I carefully wrapped my arms around my belly. I was pregnant!! Against all odds, I was about to give Christian something that I knew he longed for…a baby….OUR baby.

"How is that even possible?" I asked out loud still gripping the third test with the blue line clearly visible.

"That was my present to you" said a voice in my head that I recognized as being Angele.

"You…you gave us a baby?" I asked out loud frowning confusedly looking around.

"No" she said laughing. "I don't have that power I just healed your internal injuries, made you as good as new." she added gently. "The baby was you two and only you. The creation of your love."

"Thank you… Thank you so much" I whispered with gratitude, with tears still running down my cheeks.

"There is no need to thank me Rose. You deserved to start fresh with all the fights you won for the Greater good. All the sacrifices you've made." She said the voice fading.

"We're going to love it so much" I said tightening the embrace around my stomach imagining how Christian was going to react to the news.

"Have a good life" she added in a faint whisper.

After about 15 minutes I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror and I was different already, glowing.

"That's so going to kick ass to the watch I bought for his birthday" I said stupidly.

I marveled with anticipation trying to organized how I'll announce him what would probably be the best and most life altering news in our entire life.

_I could… _I looked at the pregnancy test still in my hand. I just needed to keep it a secret for two days and it would be the perfect present.

I carefully hid one of the pregnancy tests and took the two other ones down directly into the main bin.

It was going to be the surprise of his life that was sure.

The morning of his birthday I brought a tray with hot blueberry waffles that I knew Christian adored.

I put the tray on the nightstand and kneeled on the floor beside his face.

"Come on wake up birthday boy" I said gently rubbing his exposed cheek. "Time to wake up" I added kissing the tip of his nose.

His eyelids fluttered and I finally had a look in his beautiful icy blue eyes that I couldn't live without anymore.

"I love to be waken up like that" he said with a sleepy voice.

"Anytime" I said giving him a quick chaste kiss. "You are so sexy with your sleepy face and messed up hair" I said sincerely.

"And you're always sexy." He said sitting on the bed as I set the tray on his legs.

"I know" I said sitting crossed leg stealing a waffle from his tray, nibbling on it while looking at him with anticipation, knowing I was about to tell him what I was dying to tell him for the past two days.

"Come on Rose, tell me" he said when he finished eating.

"What?" I asked trying to hide my smile taking the tray from his lap putting it on the floor.

"Oh come on" he said taking my hands pulling me to him so I laid on top of him. "I can feel it. You've been electric for a couple of days like you want to say something but you don't" he said trying to sound nonchalant but I could hear the underlying worry in his voice.

I kissed him and chuckled. "You're good, very perceptive."

"I just love you more than reason should allow it" he said gently taking a lock of my hair between his fingers.

"I know how it feels "I said kissing him again. "I'll be right back" I said as he let go of me reluctantly.

I walked to the closet and took a long flat black box with a red bow that was hidden in a shoe box. I also took a blue envelop and hurried back to the bed.

I sat on my heels straddling Christian as my heart was beating faster and faster.

"That's for you" I said trying to sound calmer than I felt.

"But you give me my present now?" He asked cheekily taking the box and envelop from my hands. "I thought you were going to give it to me tonight during the very secret birthday party that I don't know anything about." He said winking.

I shook my head and smiled brightly. "Oh I have a present to give you during the party but this one is pretty…personal." I added mysteriously.

Christian frowned with curiosity and removed the red bow from the box before opening the envelope.

He took out the baby blue card where it was written _'Happy Birthday Daddy' _in golden letters.

"I don't…" He said confused turning the card over for me to read.

"Open the box" I said pointing at it.

He put the card aside and opened the box warily.

He looked down to the pregnancy test for a little while as it probably took him a moment to realize that the impossible did happen.

He looked up to me with wide eyes mouth wide open.

I nodded with a bright smile taking his right hand putting it on my belly.

"I… It's… Just… I…" He started and froze.

"Chris?" I asked worried. Was he going into shock on me?

After a couple of minutes, which seemed to be an eternity for me, I really got worried and started to move to get off his lap when we rested his hands on my hips.

"Rose… Really?" He asked and I could hear the hope in his voice. "We're going to have a--"

"Baby? yeah" I said with emotion as I saw tears of joy filling up his eyes.

"But you said…" He shook his head. ''I thought we would never have a baby."

"I know and I did too and it's a long story but…" I gently brought my hand to his cheek to dry his tears. "Angele made me a present and healed my body."

"She made us a present Rose." He said bringing his hands to my back making me roll so I rested on my back. "A baby… our baby!!" He said gently pulling up my tank top softly kissing my bare stomach.

I closed my eyes. "I know…" I said in a whisper. "You don't know how much I wished to be able to give you a child and now…now it's happening."

He gently rested his cheek on my stomach and I brought my hand to his hair, caressing it.

"Even in my wildest dreams…I never thought it would happen" he took a deep breath. "Having a child with you was all I was longing for. Seeing it grow beside you was the present I was dreaming for. For it to have your smile, your eyes when you wake up in the morning with all the hope and love I feel each time you are holding my hand."

"Oh Chris…" I said with emotion "I wouldn't want to have anyone else's child. I couldn't dream a better father for our baby." I added as he crawled up to kiss my mouth softly.

"That is the best birthday present ever" he said the eyes still glistering with happy tears. "That is the most beautiful day of my life" he said still looking deep into my eyes but resting his hand possessively on my stomach.

"I know" I said smiling while stroking his cheek.

"Well not the most beautiful day." He said turning his face slowly to kiss my palm. "The second best" he said seriously. "The first being the day you came back to me and agreed to marry me" he added with a grin.

"Ahh Rosie…" said Christian exhaling rolling on his back pulling me along so my head rested on his chest.

I brought my hand to his neck and very softly fondled his jugular with my forefinger making him shiver.

"So best birthday present ever then?" I asked cuddling even more into him.

"Oh yeah by far. Nothing could EVER top that!" He said like it was an evidence.

"Suck it Thor!" I said joking. "I totally beat your signed copy of '_Saving private Ryan' _scenario" I added with an overplayed evil laugh.

Christian laughed and kissed the top of my head. "My little joker" he said fondly. "I really hope our baby will have your sense of humor."

"I hope so too" I said pretending to be serious. "You are so not funny."

"Uh huh… But I'm good with my hands." He said teasing me.

I flushed. "Yeah I have to give you that" I said being the one reaching up for the kiss now.

"There is no man in the world who is happier than me at this exact moment. This is all I was wishing for." He said tightening his embrace.

"All for one, are we going to announce it at the secret birthday party?" I asked chuckling.

"Oh my" said Christian chuckling too. "We'll hear a lot of squealing" he said probably thinking of Megan. "But totally worth it!!" He added kissing the top of my head.

"You're going to be a dad." I said dreamily.

"A dad…" He repeated and I could feel the pure joy irradiating from him. "And you'll be the best mom, just wait and see" he said probably reading into me better than myself.

"Thank you, I needed that" I said sincerely reluctantly letting go of him but we needed to get up.

"Anytime Rosie. I will always be there to raise you up. You shouldn't doubt yourself, you are far more unique and fantastic than you seem to comprehend."

The birthday party went exactly as expected unfortunately the news of my almost miraculous pregnancy did steal all the thunder from Christians but he didn't mind at all.

It was like he was floating. He was just so happy we were creating the family that we silently longed for.

Who would have thought that the end of my Nomers career, the day when I finally gave up was going to drive me to the real beginning of my life?

I would have never bet a dollar of me being a fiancé, a wife…a mother but that's what I was about to become and I couldn't have asked for more.

Even if I was never going to admit it to Thor, he was right. The right person had the power to heal even the deepest wounds and Christian healed me more than I even dreamed of.

When I met him in that shopping center, I didn't stand a chance, it was the end where I began.

7 months later a beautiful baby boy was born. He had his mother hair and his father icy blue eyes. The blissfully happy parents named him after Christian's dad: Lucas Angel Ozera. The family was now complete.

_**THE END **_


	19. Note

Hey Guys!

I'm going to do something totally shameless and ask you to vote for my video I really REALLY want to win!

I made the top 10 (Well 11 really) and I wanted to know if any of you would like to vote for me pretty please? If I win I will post a poll and wrote a story that YOU want me to write!

My trailer is Trailer 11 (Steffy2106)

And the link is…jenniferarmentrout(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2012/02/obsidian-fan-made-trailer-voting-is-now(dot)html

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!

PS for those who wait I will update Rebirth by Wednesday at the latest


End file.
